¿Te Gusta lo que Ves?
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: Ginny llega tarde a Pociones pero en su camino descubre una faceta sexual de Draco que le produce un acercamiento muy íntimo y muchos pensamientos perturbadores Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**¿TE GUSTA LO QUE VES?**

Este fic es una especie de compensación a mi falta de inspiración para completar Tu Mejor Amiga, que me está costando más de lo que pueden imaginar. Se lo dedico a mi novio, quien cree que soy pervertida, pero no le crean, yo soy tierna, inocente y pura xD.

_Advertencia:_ Para mayores de 18. Lemmon explícito.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes y lugares de J. K. Rowling no son míos, solo le pongo la perversión de mi mente loca y sale esta clase de cosas.

Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Capítulo 1: La espía**_

Ese día, cuando Ginny Weasley despertó, auguró que algo le iba a pasar. No sabía como definir esa sensación, pero a penas puso los pies en el suelo duro de su habitación sintió como un escalofrío le invadía y un espasmo le hacía sacudir el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ella se lo adjudicó a la mala suerte de ya estar llegando tarde a Pociones. Se vistió lo más pronto que pudo, rezando porque Snape estuviera de buen humor y no le quitara muchos puntos a Gryffindor, como solía hacer cuando alguien llegaba tarde. Tomó sus libros y aún con el sueño acuestas, corrió bajando las escaleras y tomando un atajo, para no tener que cruzarse con el vestíbulo donde todos los muchachos de séptimo se juntaban para ir a sus clases o quedarse charlando.

Ginny apresuró el paso y se dispuso a tomar el pequeño atajo hacia las mazmorras que los gemelos le habían enseñado.

Cruzó un pasillo, atravesó otro y encontró unas escaleras algo viejas pero aún usadas. Las bajó hasta el final y se dispuso a llegar hasta las aulas ocupadas cuando de pronto escuchó un lamento procedente de una de las aulas provenientes del pasillo anterior. Se quedó inmovilizada creyendo que quizás había alguien lastimado, pero como el sonido no pareció repetirse, negó con la cabeza pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas. Sin embargo, ni bien dio dos pasos más, volvió a escuchar una especie de gemido lastimero y ahogado muy prolongado. Asustada e intrigada, invadida por la propia curiosidad y el miedo, caminó por el pasillo lentamente, sin hacer el menor ruido y volvió a escuchar un gemido que la paralizó completamente por unos segundos. Luego, caminó un poco más hasta toparse con el aula de entrenamientos, donde guardaba Madam Hooch las escobas con las que le enseñaba a los de primero. Sabía que esos extraños gemidos provenían de ahí, así que, con mucho cuidado de no producir ningún ruido corrió la cortina lo suficiente para ver que pasaba allí, y lo que vio le paralizó el corazón: descubrió dos siluetas tiradas en unas colchonetas y rápidamente logró reconocer a uno de ellos por su cabellera y su palidez profunda: Draco Malfoy.

La muchacha que lo acompañaba lucía una pollera que ya estaba levantada y un sostén negro de encaje. Malfoy acariciaba con ahínco a su acompañante, apretando sus senos con fuerza y enredando sus manos en el cabello rubio de la muchacha. Ella, mientras era besada por él, tenía los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza y las muñecas sostenidas por la mano libre que a él le quedaba.

Ginny sintió como un ardor inundaba su cara y supuso que sus mejillas se volvían coloradas. Se sentía totalmente azorada por la imagen tan inusitada. Era algo muy difícil de imaginar cuando se lo ponía a pensar. Supuso que Malfoy tenía sexo con casi todas las mujeres que seguramente rondaban por el castillo, pero de pensarlo a verlo directamente había un gran trecho.

Mientras tanto, Draco ya había apresurado el paso y muy pronto se había sacado la camisa y se había bajado los pantalones lo suficiente para que Ginny pudiera observar los boxers negros que utilizaba. Se corrió de la cortina y miró las piedras duras que formaban las paredes de las mazmorras. Todo estaba en silencio, salvo por los diminutos gemidos que la muchacha producía. Suspiró aún sorprendida, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la curiosidad la detuvo lo suficiente para luego darse cuenta que ya estaba volviéndose a asomar. Justo en ese momento, la muchacha estaba bajándole el boxer a su acompañante, a lo cual Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar de sorpresa. Ni lento ni perezoso, Draco tomó a la rubia y apretando de su cabeza la penetró con violencia, mientras ella lanzaba un gemido cargado de placer.

Ginny intentó resistirse una vez más, sabiendo que eso no debía importarle y que además debía generarle la repulsión que Draco Malfoy siempre le generó. Pero estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario. La respiración comenzó a agitársele y su entrepierna comenzó a levantar temperatura. Se maldijo por dentro ante tal inclinación a sus instintos más bajos, mientras miraba como Draco y la muchacha tenían sexo. Sin cuidado alguno, él tomó a su acompañante y saliendo con rapidez la obligó a ponerse de cuatro patas y volvió a penetrarla, haciendo que sus embestidas aumentaran el ritmo y la presión.

La muchacha gemía ya casi descontrolada, motivándolo a Draco e incitando a Ginny a que viera un poco más. Volvió a maldecirse mientras sentía como una humedad invadía sus músculos y una de sus manos hacía su propio recorrido hacia su entrepierna sin poder detenerla.

Los gemidos se amontonaban hacia una atmósfera cargada de placer que parecía hacer que todo eso sea algo fuera de la imaginación de la pelirroja, quien suspiraba excitada mientras se tocaba haciendo un movimiento circular que le producía un extremo e inusual placer.

Tan solo unos segundos antes de terminar, Draco lanzó un gemido ronco y atolondrado y Ginny se escondió aún más detrás de las cortinas, casi segura de que él la había visto espiando. Su corazón latía, preso de la excitación que albergaba su cuerpo y el miedo de haber sido descubierta. Dejó pasar unos segundos y volvió a asomarse por precaución, solo para ver como él gemía largamente y terminaba. Dos minutos después estaba vistiéndose, pero no paraba de dirigir miradas algo perdidas hacia donde Ginny estaba. Ésta, viendo que Draco se preparaba para irse, apuró el paso y corrió hasta esconderse en un aula contigua, donde Draco revisó pero no logró encontrarla porque ella se había metido en uno de los armarios.

Aquel día, en opinión de Ginny, empeoró drásticamente. En cada momento, en cada imagen o señal podía verlo a Malfoy mirándola con esa sonrisa lasciva cargada de lujuria y arrogancia. Y ella no podía evitar ponerse colorada y descubrir que sin siquiera haberla tocado, le había hecho descubrir sensaciones que no había sido capaz de imaginar con tan solo una visión. Quizás fuera que pensar en algo tan prohibido como un encuentro sexual entre ellos dos fuese tan imposible como para excitarla contra su propia voluntad.

-Señorita Weasley… ¿Podría prestar atención y dejar de hacer estupideces?-el profesor Snape la estaba mirando con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

Había decidido entrar a la clase doble alegando problemas femeninos (cosa que ningún hombre suele dudar por el poco entendimiento que poseen sobre eso) y supuso que Snape no era la excepción.

Luego miró su caldero, cuya mezcla se había vuelto de un rojo peligroso, cuando en el pizarrón decía que debía volverse transparente.

-Si, lo siento profesor Snape.-dijo torpemente sin darse cuenta que seguía agregando el líquido del frasco que contenían sus manos.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo Weasley? ¿No se da cuenta que utilizó mucho ajenjo de murciélago? Voy a limpiar este desastre y en cuanto a usted, tendrá que hacer hoy a la tarde de nuevo la poción. Está castigada-dijo apuntando su varita al caldero. Pero antes que pudiera hacerla desaparecer, Ginny sintió una pequeña explosión y tirándose bajo la mesa, logró salvarse de que la poción explotara en su cara, lo cual ocurrió con su profesor de Pociones. Cuando se levantó viendo que no había peligro, todos los alumnos se reían y miraban como Snape, cubierto de pies a cabeza por un líquido colorado que le había dejado manchas rojas, murmuraba enojado que la clase había terminado y que ella pasaría hasta el último día del año castigada.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Esa noche, Draco se tiró en su cama repasando las imágenes de su día, como siempre solía hacer en su propia soledad. Sin embargo, no tardó en quedarse dormido porque su encuentro matinal lo había dejado exhausto, y sus pensamientos habían comenzado a torturarlo, como había sucedido horas antes. Tenía la certeza de que Ginny Weasley había estado espiándolo, era imposible no reconocer sus piernas perfectas y su cabello colorado. Ese día, inconscientemente, se dedicó a buscarla y a mirarla con una impertinencia no muy propia de él. Debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, tal como Zabini se lo había recordado muchas veces, pero nunca había murmurado nada, pensando que sería una niñita que esperaba tener su primera vez la noche de bodas. Sin embargo, él sabía que era ella, que ella se había quedado espiando, y hasta donde sabía, esa clase de cosas no las hacen las santurronas.

Pero su cuerpo no reaccionó como él hubiera querido, y casi siempre, cuando sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, la clara imagen de sus mejillas coloradas, su boca gimiendo de excitación se le posesionaban deseándola en sus más profundos instintos. Pero, a diferencia de Ginny, eso no le inmutó porque sabía que era totalmente imposible que llegaran a hacerlo, si ni siquiera tenían posibilidades para encontrarse normalmente.

Por eso cuando Draco despertó ante el grito molesto de su amigo, interrumpiendo uno de sus mejores sueños sexuales con ella, le tiró una almohada y de mal humor se dirigió al baño a darse una buena ducha fría.

Ese día, luego de tener una clase totalmente aburrida con el profesor Flitwick, se descubrió pensando en ella peligrosamente. Había creído que era tan solo un cuerpo bonito, que una noche, una fantasía podría curar. Pero se dio cuenta que casi imperceptiblemente, desde la mañana ya había comenzado a buscarla, a mirarla con impertinencia y lujuria solo para que ella se sonrojara avergonzada. Lo que Draco todavía no sabía, era que Ginny pasaba por un proceso similar, pero peor.

Desde su primer año, a pesar de estar marcada por incidentes poco comunes, su mundo había sido creado por Harry Potter. Todo se contenía en él y todos sus pensamientos terminaban en él, y como tal, había sonreído a sus amigos y adoptado a sus enemigos como propios. El principal de todos era Malfoy. Sus prejuicios se iban formando tras los años, hasta llegar a aborrecerlo con mentiras inventadas por su amor platónico. Así, luego de seguir el consejo de Hermione y alejarse un poco de Harry, Draco quedó olvidado en su mente y extraviado en un lugar oscuro de sus recuerdos. _Hasta ese día._ Cada vez que Ginny cerraba sus ojos, lo veía a él tomando posesión de su cuerpo, en la misma posición que lo había hecho el día anterior con otra, enredando sus manos pálidas en su cabello pelirrojo, embistiendo con agilidad y fuerza, haciéndole gemir descontroladamente.

Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las mazmorras caminó al aula de Pociones dispuesta a pasar otro día limpiando objetos que no servían y siendo torturada por la mirada áspera de Snape.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Snape hablando con alguien a quien no esperaba ver sin duda.

-Ella es a quien tienes que cuidar. Weasley, Draco se ocupará de supervisar que limpies el aula de las escobas.

Ginny intentó abrir la boca sin disimulo para replicar, pero Snape ya se marchaba con Draco y la empujaba hacia donde menos quería ir y precisamente con la persona a quien menos quería ver. _Aunque no estuviera completamente segura de ello._

Draco y ella entraron al aula y sin siquiera mirarla se sentó en una silla que parecía algo vieja.

-Por lo que entendí deberás ordenar esta aula. Así que apresúrate porque mi tiempo es valioso como para estar desperdiciándolo contigo.

Esas palabras perturbaron sus pensamientos y se puso colorada sin que él lo notara. Pasaban los minutos en silencio mientras Ginny intentaba acomodar todos los materiales, las colchonetas esparcidas por el piso, las escobas apiladas, y los restos de algunos muebles que parecían un recuerdo apolillado de otra época.

-Quizás si me das mi varita haga más rápido y puedas irte. Yo tampoco estoy feliz de respirar tu misma atmósfera-mintió.

-Es algo que estoy considerando, pero no sé si disfruto más estando en otra parte o viéndote rebajada a una humilde esclava que tiene que limpiar-repitió sonriendo y mirándola con superioridad.

-Es algo que no puedes dejar de hacer con todas las mujeres, ¿verdad Malfoy?-preguntó irónicamente, intrincándole un doble sentido que él fue lo suficientemente ágil para entender.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-preguntó dando en el blanco, pero Ginny no se iba a dejar vencer así.

-Es evidente que por tu cara de amargado, no has encontrado una persona lo suficientemente buena como para mostrarte que hay mejores posiciones-murmuró lentamente, con una voz sutil y sensual.

Draco se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-¿Y tu crees que sí Weasley? ¿Crees que una virgencilla como tú podrá curar mi cara de amargado?

-¿Virgencilla? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Malfoy? Y sobre todo, ¿Quién te hace pensar que yo quiero acostarme contigo, o que me harás sentir algo?-preguntó con cara de arrogancia, tirando el trapo que tenía en una de sus manos.

Draco, incitado por aquella confesión, caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la empujó con fuerza, sujetando de sus manos y aplastándolas contra la pared, acorralándola.

-¿Qué acaso no te gustó lo que viste comadreja?

Sus mejillas aún adoptaban un tono sonrosado de vergüenza que le hizo sonreír a Malfoy.

-Eres demasiado inocente para mí Weasley, yo necesito una guerrera, no un angelit…

Pero las palabras dejaron de salir cuando sintió como una lengua atrevida, caliente y húmeda comenzaba a hurgar en su boca con ahínco, perdiéndose en la sorpresa. No conocía una sola mujer que hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de hacer eso y meter su lengua, pero no detuvo el beso, pues tampoco conocía a nadie que hubiera besado tan violentamente y fuese tan excitante como ella. Colocó una de sus manos en la cadera mientras seguía aprisionando sus muñecas contra la pared.

-Ten cuidado porque no sabes con quien te estás metiendo-advirtió ella mordiendo su labio inferior y sacándole sangre, mientras él gemía en una mezcla irreconocible entre el placer y el dolor.

Dejó caer sus manos para enredar la suya en sus hebras finas pelirrojas, que resultaron ser suaves y hacer que pudiera tirar de ellas para permitirle un acceso más amplio a su boca, para enredar sus lenguas en una batalla campal que solo Draco paró para murmurar en su oído:

-Vaya pelirroja, no sabía que fueras tan zorra.

Y ella, como única respuesta, se acercó a su oído y dijo sutilmente:

-Quizás, pero no _tu_ zorra.

Se alejó lentamente hacia la puerta dejando a un Draco totalmente confundido y medianamente excitado, jurando que la próxima vez que la encontrara sola, sencillamente la violaría por desgraciada.

* * *

_Fin del primer Cap. Mañana o pasado, cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo escribiré los últimos capítulos, pues no tendrá muchos más. Eso sí, si no dejan reviews, no la continuaré. Es una cuestión de saber si va bien o mal el rumbo de la historia, si tengo faltas o correcciones que debería hacer. _

_Espero sus reviews! _


	2. Chapter 2

**¿TE GUSTA LO QUE VES?**

_Notas del autor:_ Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, creo que tendré tres o cuatro más, depende de cuanto lo alargue (y de cuantos reviews tenga, por supuesto). Espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y escribo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Weasley 2 – Malfoy 0**_

En su mente las imágenes se le arremolinaban sin prudencia, sin descaro. Ella, su cuerpo, su piel blanca y suave, sus piernas, su mirada cruel. Todo se entremezclaba en percepciones que no eran realidad pero aún así las sentía. Todo en ese mundo tenía una imagen corpórea: la de Ginny. Se la imaginó semidesnuda, hambrienta y dispuesta a cazar, destinada a ser de él en ese momento, a pertenecerle incondicionalmente.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Draco casi imperceptible para él. El calor lo agobiaba, pero el ritmo proseguía fuerte y violento, produciéndole sensaciones placenteras que le parecían casi nuevas. Muy pronto, sintió arremolinarse el placer crudo y propio y descargó su orgasmo, tirándose luego en la almohada, agotado.

Maldijo por lo bajo sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía todavía por sus sensaciones y por sentir las débiles manos de la pelirroja tocándolo.

Debía hacer algo para aquejar ese dolor que lo torturaba lenta y dolorosamente desde hacía tan solo pocos días. Su imagen se había instalado en su mente con cautela, casi con una sensualidad que la hacía desearla incluso donde ella no estaba.

Tenía la certeza de que si la llegaba a encontrar en algún pasillo desierto, la violaría sin remordimiento alguno y con el placer propio en sus labios, en la saliva de esa mujer que le simulaba un demonio vestido de blanco y con aureola.

Pero es que ella había comenzado a interesarle como un objeto sexual, más allá de su sangre. Logró descubrir que había algo más imperceptible que sus ojos de zorra, sus labios gruesos y rojos y sus dulces piernas. Era algo imponente más allá de la vista, algo oculto y cruel, que le arrebataba varias noches y varias mañanas de duchas frías. Comenzó creyendo que era quizás la única mujer de sangre pura que no se había regalado a una noche de sexo o incluso a algo más. Luego comprendió, conjuntamente, que además de poder hacerle lo que quisiera, podría esparcir el rumor por toda la escuela. La imagen de su hermano y de Potter enojados se le vino a la mente dándole satisfacción. El único precio que tendría que pagar sería que todos se enteraran que él se había dignado a tocar a una traidora de la sangre.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas con ella y ya?-le dijo Zabini entrando en su habitación.

Draco permanecía acostado en su cama pensando en algún remedio para su nueva adquisición. Con lo cual, cuando lo escuchó a su amigo, se dio vuelta para mirarlo, medio sorprendido y medio fastidiado porque supuestamente no se lo había contado a nadie.

-¿De que hablas?

-Entiendo que no quieras por ser una traidora. Pero una mujer así-dijo relamiéndose-si tuviera tu oportunidad y siendo tú no la desaprovecharía. Además, imagina la cara de su hermano y de Potter.

Draco sonrió pensando la respuesta a por qué ambos habían caído en la misma casa, pero ni siquiera se dignó a responderle.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Ginny, sin embargo, había sucumbido a contarle a su mejor amiga de Gryffindor. Solían hablar mucho de chicos y sexo y darse consejos mutuos sobre romances o enamoramientos. Pero la pelirroja nunca se había atrevido a contarle todo el episodio traumático de Draco, ni siquiera el beso.

Y jamás lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque las pesadillas, que quizás no eran pesadillas porque ella las disfrutaba, seguían carcomiendo su cerebro lentamente hasta tal punto de despertarse en las noches con sensaciones de orgasmos. Por eso fue que decidió una tarde contarle que era realmente lo que estaba pasando. En realidad, su amiga la había atrapado y atado para que le contara, pues muchas veces se despertaba con los suspiros y gemidos que profería la pelirroja.

-Y no sé como hacer para sacarlo de mi cabeza-dijo terminando su relato mientras Christinne la desataba.

-Bueno, es común que te suceda eso, pero no es nada que una noche de sexo no pueda quitar.

-¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE TENGO QUE ACOSTARME CON ÉL?

-No-replicó con una sonrisa triunfante-Yo nunca dije que fuera con él, eso lo insinuaste tú.

La boca de Ginny se abrió varios centímetros al ver como sus propias réplicas se volvían en su contra. La cerró lentamente y se puso colorada frente a la mirada pícara de su amiga.

-Ahora, que tu subconsciente te traicione de esa manera para caer ante esto, es que de verdad quieres acostarte con él. Y eso debe ser porque viste algo no solo que te excitó la mente, sino que fue tan inesperado e "impresionante"-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mirada-que te produjo este trauma. Pero supongo que es nada más la excitación de la abstinencia.

-Chris, es enemigo mortal de mi familia. Tan solo su apellido nos aleja completamente, necesito una solución que no lo incluya. ¡No puedo incluirlo en mi vida ni siquiera para tocarlo!

-Pero quieres hacerlo…

-Vamos Chris-dijo con cara de escepticismo-Tú sabes que Draco Malfoy es el chico más codiciado de Hogwarts.

-Sí, y tú conociste el porqué.

-Envidiosa-murmuró ella tirándole una almohada y riéndose.

-Claro que no, tu ya sabes que mi vida es colarme por ese maldito Slytherin moreno-dijo Chris tirándose en su cama y suspirando románticamente-Si tan solo tuviera ojos para mí…

-Creo pensar que te mereces a alguien mejor Chris.

-No hay alguien mejor para mi Ginny. Es diferente a los demás hombres, algo así como exclusivo. Seguro que por ego propio no se acuesta con cualquiera, pero ya ves que hasta Malfoy, cuya idolatría podría ocupar todo el castillo, se babosea por alguien que técnicamente es una traidora a la sangre.

Ginny calló sabiendo que aún incluso cuando intentara discutirle, ella nunca la escucharía. Estaba sumida en las fantasías del amor no correspondido.

-Gracias por el consejo Chris-exclamó sentándose en su cama y abrazándola.

Luego, se dispuso a olvidar a Malfoy de una vez por todas. No podía ser que ese maldito hurón tuviera el descaro de ocupar sus pensamientos. _Definitivamente no podía ser._

-o.O.O.O.o –

Esa habitación parecía dentro de todo lo más seguro, pero no lo más agradable para cumplir con lo que estaba haciendo. El muchacho de Ravenclaw con quien se había enfrentado y con quien había tenido una aventura anterior de una noche parecía más que dispuesto a volverse a acostar con Ginny, y ahora la besaba apasionadamente, casi intentando devorarla.

-Dios mío, porque no me llamaste antes pelirroja-dijo tirando de su camisa y haciendo saltar todos los botones.

Dos segundos después con una de sus manos sostenía en alto a Ginny haciendo presión contra la pared y con la otra acariciaba sus senos y besaba lo que el corpiño lo dejaba. Hizo un recorrido que le costó un par de gemidos a Ginny desde sus senos hasta su cuello fino para terminar en su boca.

-Eres una diosa, me muero por hacerte de todo-dijo susurrando sensualmente en su oído, pero ella no reaccionó como él hubiera querido. Sin entender que rayos sucedía, Ginny abrió los ojos deteniendo los movimientos de ambos porque su corazón también se había detenido _al escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy._

_-_¿Qué sucede Ginny? ¿Dije algo que no debía?

Ginny volvió a la realidad de golpe y se encontró con el rostro del muchacho sin entender porqué esa voz que ya le parecía maldita intentaba atormentarla. Además, eran muy diferentes: la de Thomas era mucho más aguda y nasal, parecida a la francesa. La voz de Malfoy era muy grave y arrastraba lentamente las palabras con un clásico acento británico.

-No, me pareció escuchar que venía alguien, nada más-mintió haciendo que Thomas volviera a lo que estaba haciendo. Unos segundos después, mientras él la bajaba para sacarse los pantalones, Ginny sintió que su corazón latía: eran los mismos boxers que los de Draco.

-¿Estás preparada para disfrutar pelirroja?-murmuró nuevamente, y otra vez Ginny sintió la voz de Draco acariciando sus oídos, solo que esta vez algo más la asustó: quien estaba parado en frente de ella era Draco. Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver a Thomas talmente confundido ante sus actos, pero ya era inevitable: estaba condenada a pensar en Malfoy con cualquiera de los hombres.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero ella ni siquiera respondió. Retrocedió unos pasos e intentando cerrarse la camisa en vano, salió corriendo dejando a un muchacho totalmente confundido.

Corrió a través de un par de pasillos asustada, comprendiendo que su mente le estaba jugando una sucia enredadera de mentiras, y cuando alguien la besaba en el cuello, ella pensaría que era Draco, cuando enterrara sus caricias en su piel, ella pensaría que era Draco. Cerró los ojos tomando aire y luego de pasar por el aula donde cantaban las armaduras chocó contra alguien, cayendo al piso y apoyando sus manos.

_Solo que esta vez era peor._

Draco Malfoy estaba parado, tambaleándose por el choque y mirándola con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Thomas?-preguntó creyendo que él la había seguido.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Weasley? Creí que tu poca capacidad neuronal te impedía mirar, pero no creí que tuvieras un Alzheimer tan galopante.

Definitivamente había chocado con el verdadero Malfoy. Ginny seguía observándolo porque su mirada se había posado en ella con lujuria. Recordaba su amenaza y no desistiría corporalmente si sucedía, pero no lo creía con suficientes agallas para hacerlo. O al menos se sostuvo de ese argumento para caminar con tranquilidad y sin pensar en ello.

-¿Te das cuenta que puedes estar con un presunto violador de noche en un pasillo bastante abandonado semidesnuda y totalmente agitada? Por cierto, bonitas tetas.

Ginny abrió la boca fingiendo indignación dándose cuenta que su camisa no tenía botones y cuando había caído al piso se había sujetado con las manos para no golpearse, haciendo que la prenda se abriera. Inmediatamente se cubrió mirándolo con reprobación antes de ponerse de pie.

-Como ande por el mundo no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia-respondió él acercándose a ella.

Ginny se sentía bastante atrapada, porque retrocedía casi inconscientemente hacia la pared, intentando alejarse de Draco. _Pero es que no quería realmente._ Algo en su cuerpo ignoraba por completo el mensaje que le enviaba su mente: Vete, corre.

Por fin ella quedó encerrada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Draco.

-Aléjate Malfoy.

-Deja de engañarte Weasley, te vi el otro día espiando. Te gustaba. Y mucho.

Las mejillas de Ginny estaban sonrojadas por el descubrimiento y su cabello algo revuelto por el ajetreo y el encuentro con Thomas. No tenía idea que excusa poner para alejarlo, para que él no se diera cuenta que ella soñaba todas las noches con eso que parecía tan cercano de golpe.

-Además-susurró acercándose a su oído con voz seductora- Yo sé que te mueres por esto.

Y acto seguido sintió como un pequeño gemido inconsciente se escapaba de su boca al sentir que Draco besaba el lóbulo de su oreja y deslizaba una de sus manos entre los muslos de ella, directo a su entrepierna.

Draco masajeaba con su lengua y acariciaba su cuello, mientras la otra mano paseaba alternándose entre sus piernas, produciéndole un placer inusitado a Ginny, un gusto amargo a lo prohibido.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres, verdad?-murmuró en su oído estimulándola más, haciendo de sus roces caricias más amplias y resbaladizas, más duraderas-¿esto?-acercó sus dedos rozando la tela húmeda que reposaba incómoda sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Casi por instinto, por el placer que le estaba dando, Ginny gimió estruendosamente acometiendo contra su propia voluntad. Estaba encerrada entre las caricias suaves de Draco y la pared, casi humillándola.

"Tan solo un poco más, luego lo empujas y lo hechizas" pensó suspirando con fuerza.

Pero un ruido profundo detuvo ambos movimientos y sonidos. Draco bajó sus manos y Ginny intentó respirar con cuidado, pretendiendo aligerar el ritmo de su desbocado corazón.

La señora Norris maullaba con fuerza atrayendo al conserje Filch.

-¿Quién está por aquí preciosa? Dime donde está.

Los pasos de Filch se acercaban asustándolos. Si los atrapaba en esa posición, posiblemente ganarían un buen castigo. Se miraron asustados, buscando alguna solución al problema y la primera que logró reaccionar fue Ginny.

Estrechando su cuerpo al de Draco, medianamente escondidos tras las armaduras, la pelirroja sacó su varita y apuntó a una de las amaduras produciendo una explosión y haciendo que Filch aullara y se le cayera todo un estante de trofeos encima provocado por la explosión. Draco sin embargo se había olvidado de todo, prácticamente se hallaba en el paraíso. Las caderas de Ginny apretaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo, excitándolo más.

-¡Corre!-gritó ella deslizándose por entre las armaduras mientras Draco era sacado de sus pensamientos y la perseguía.

Corrieron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar cerca de un aula que parecía estar totalmente vacía. Malfoy intentó abrirla pero le fue imposible, así que haciendo más fuerza comenzó a empujarla.

-No entiendo porqué odias tanto a los muggles si ni siquiera puedes recordar que eres mago-dijo empujándolo- Alohomora-murmuró abriendo la puerta y sonriendo con superioridad.

Se metieron en el aula casi alcanzados por Filch.

-Vamos Sra. Norris, creo que se metieron a esa aula.

Draco y Ginny se escondieron en el aula y Draco con un movimiento, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella suavemente para meterse en el armario.

Ambos sentían la agitación de sus cuerpos casi pegados, pero no se daban cuenta de la situación. Intentaban escuchar a ver si Filch había dejado de seguirlos o estaba allí cerca. Luego de un tiempo, ambos se miraron y Ginny se sonrojó.

-Creo… creo que ya se fue-murmuró ella cohibida.

Draco se mordió el labio al verla tan frágil, tan tierna. Y a la vez, con su remera desabrochada le daban ganas de hacerle miles de cosas.

A penas salieron del armario un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

-Creo que me voy-exclamó la pelirroja sin poder aguantar esa situación tan incómoda. Había logrado recuperar su compostura entre las corridas y la intromisión de Filch y por primera vez le estaba agradecida por haberle devuelto la compostura. ¡Merlin! Pensar que quizás estuvo a punto de acostarse con Malfoy le generaba un cargo de conciencia enorme. Ella no era así y se había prometido no involucrarse con él.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera dar dos pasos, Malfoy la tomó del brazo y la acercó mucho a él, con una mueca disgustada.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Nosotros tenemos algo pendiente-dijo intentando besarla.

Pero ella se negó.

-Vamos Weasley, deja de hacerte la santa que no eres ningún angelito-dijo intentando besarla nuevamente. Pero ella haciendo fuerza se soltó.

-¿Sabes cual es el problema contigo Malfoy? Que te crees demasiado para todos y no es así. Date cuenta que no soy ninguna estúpida que se va a derretir con una de tus sonrisitas y se va a acostar contigo.

-Hasta hace rato no parecías pensar lo mismo.

-Hasta hace rato creí que tenías un pequeño, aunque sea demasiado pequeño, gramo de decencia. Pero me di cuenta de que yo no soy así y tú… ¿Sabes que es lo que eres?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia él, casi tanto como para besarlo.

Draco inquirió con la mirada, pero estaba perdido en el roce sutil que ella producía apoyando sus labios contra los de él. Inspiró recordando su aliento dulce y descontrolándose intentó besarla, pero ella alejó el rostro y lo acercó a su oído.

-Eres un simple gusano que no vale la pena ni mi tiempo

Y con unos pasos hacia atrás y una sonrisa convencida y maligna, Ginny se dio vuelta saliendo del aula, dejando a Malfoy nuevamente totalmente confundido. Intentó buscar la varita para hechizarla, incluso algún insulto que saliera de su garganta lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. Pero no lo encontró.

Sabía que estaba aún perdido en lo que ella le había hecho sentir con tan solo un pequeño roce. Sentía los labios quemando, amago a tocárselos como si así pudiera impregnar más fuerte su recuerdo.

Sn embargo, un sentimiento de frustración y humillación le llenó el alma de odio. Sabía que ella lo había dejado colgando por segunda vez y que en su marcador personal eso se traducía a Weasley 2-Malfoy 0. Y debía cambiarlo. _Draco Malfoy nunca perdía una batalla._

* * *

¡Listo! Lo bueno es que empecé el otro capítulo ya mientras estaba en clases.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_ Se define en una palabra: _Chantaje_.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y dejen muchos reviews, que me alientan a escribir más.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

Que Ginevra Weasley intentara esquivar a Draco Malfoy era más que evidente entre quienes estaban enterados de los últimos sucesos

**¿Te Gusta lo que ves?**

¡Al fin lo terminé! Modifiqué un montón de cosas de la historia inicial, sobre todo la intromisión de Harry. De todas formas, no juzguen sin entender, luego pasaré a explicar mejor la situación. Espero que este capítulo les guste a pesar de que da una vuelta de tuerca algo fuerte.

Cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido, crítica o comentario, dejen reviews! Y si les gustó… TAMBIEN xD.

No los retraso más, quiero agradecer a Gewila Potter Weasley, a Dramione Black, a Leila, a Sheba7, a aver, a himedakko, a Alex M, a Katy, a lucidg, a Hela Morrigan y a Floor Grint, que me dejeran reviews. De verdad, se los agradezco.

_**Capítulo 3: Flor corrida de corazones **_

Que Ginevra Weasley intentara esquivar a Draco Malfoy era más que evidente entre quienes estaban enterados de los últimos sucesos. Ginny estaba segura de que esta vez si la había embarrado: era la segunda vez que lastimaba el orgullo de Draco y estaba segura que no era algo a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado.

Por eso comía en horarios diferentes, cambiaba de rumbo si lo veía acercarse o incluso ignoraba las millones de miradas que se entrecruzaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor si es que lograban coincidir en horarios.

Sin embargo, todo el esfuerzo por evitarlo se vieron opacados por la emoción general de la nueva noticia que se expandía como reguero de pólvora en Navidad, y que además era totalmente contagiosa.

La primera mañana cercana a las vacaciones de Navidad, un cartelito anunciando un baile apareció colgado en todas las Salas Comunes. El motivo parecía ser la destrucción de Lord Voldemort, es decir, el primer año que podrían vivir tranquilos sin temer por las vidas de los familiares.

Eso a Ginny le pareció una barrabasada. Por supuesto que estaba feliz pero no creía que un baile fuera la mejor opción. Además no tenía tanta afición a los bailes, más allá de que supiera bailar muy bien. Tenía malas experiencias para elegir parejas, para lograr que Harry la invitase o incluso para pedirle a la persona que quería que fuese su pareja.

Supuso además que todo el mundo estaría totalmente animado y feliz por el baile, pues se extendía a todos los años y edades. Las mujeres se juntaban en grupo a cotillear sobre sus parejas o sus intentos, o por como hacer para que tal o cual lo invitara. Luego estaban los hombres, que a cada rato que pasaba una mujer miraban sus piernas y determinaban si era una buena candidata. Eso a ella le asqueaba horriblemente. Por eso es que se escondió en las polleras largas de seda que su madre le hacía para disfrutar el verano y las medias largas de lana perfectas para abrigarse de la temperatura.

Christinne no fue una excepción a esa rutina. Desempolvó todas las faldas que consiguió y los pantalones ajustados para aprovecharlos, más allá de que Snape fuera arreglando atuendo por atuendo y a las mujeres las obligara a usar polleras más largas o pantalones al menos.

Al segundo día ya todas las personas más codiciadas tenían pareja. Y eso a ella no le preocupaba, después de todo, podría ir con Neville o con Colin y pasar una velada agradable escuchando música y quizás bailando un rato.

Sin embargo, saber que Blaise Zabini iría con una muchacha de sexto de Slytherin trajo muchos dolores de cabeza a la pelirroja y una frustración amorosa a su mejor amiga. Pasó varios días intentando consolarla, repitiéndole lo que ella siempre solía decirle: _"Mereces a alguien mejor que él"_ Pero el dolor parecía abstraer de todo consejo o intento de consuelo a Christinne, que pasaba interminables horas con la mirada perdida, tirada en su cama sin un gramo de felicidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Ginny aumentó su odio hacia los Slytherins, que además eran los más detestables de todos, pues eran los que trataban a las mujeres como un objeto de adorno. Por eso aquella tarde de invierno cuando Draco Malfoy se acercó a ella, Ginny decidió enfrentarlo: quizás podría desahogarse con él.

-¿Y ahora que Malfoy?-dijo dándose vuelta.

-Pareces fastidiada con mi presencia. No deberías pelirroja-dijo atrayéndola por la cintura con ambas manos.

-Nunca me has traído satisfacción huroncito. ¿Por qué no le dices a alguna otra?

-¿Tienes pareja para el baile?-aquella pregunta la tomó de improviso. Se quedó mirándolo extrañada y detuvo sus manos, las cuales con anterioridad estaban empujándolo para lograr alejarlo.

-No te incumbe.

-Ya creo que si. No importa, dirás que no a quien te haya invitado.

La mandíbula de Ginny se desencajo totalmente. Aquella situación era totalmente extraña. Malfoy tenía en sus ojos el mismo destello de ardor que cada vez que la miraba, solo que esta vez se había intensificado y una sonrisa atrevida se hacía vislumbrar en su rostro.

-Ah si, ¿Por qué? ¿Iré contigo?-dijo con ironía volviendo a colocar sus manos enguantadas en lana sobre su pecho para empujarlo.

Pero era imposible. La fuerza de sus brazos era superior y parecía querer tomarla con una devoción tan increíble en Draco que termino desistiendo, acostumbrándose a la inusitada caricia que parecía atraer a varias personas que estaban en el jardín.

-Si-exclamó cuando ella desistió.

-No sé si es que tu cerebro tiene serios problemas para que tus neuronas hagan contacto, pero… ah, cierto que solo tienes hormonas. No sé si eres capaz de entender esto: Yo contigo no quiero tener nada que ver. Aléjate de mí, ¿Qué no entiendes Malfoy?

-Entiendo que estuviste a punto de entregarte en el pasillo mientras te tocaba. Tienes un cuerpo que no me está dejando dormir pelirroja. Y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Todo tiene su precio.

-No puedes comprarme Malfoy-dijo intentando obviar lo que había dicho antes y sonrojándose por no poder encontrar excusas a aquel impulso.

-No con dinero Weasley. Si hay algo que me excita mucho de las mujeres es que se hagan las difíciles. Y aprendí algo de ti hace poco: Tu dignidad cuesta demasiado para mi cuenta bancaria.

-No aceptaría ni un solo galeon tuyo. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? No-Puedes-Comprarme-repitió lentamente, acentuando la frase con ahínco.

-¿Recuerdas a Zabini? El infeliz que le destrozó el corazón a tu mejor amiga. ¿Cuánto darías para devolverle la felicidad a ella?

La boca de Ginny volvió a abrirse y sintió como todos los músculos del cuerpo se tensaban. "Todo tiene su precio" y parecía que él había encontrado el suyo.

-¿Qué estás… que estás intentando decir?-dijo temiendo su respuesta.

-Eres Gryffindor Weasley. Creí que tenían suficientes agallas para dar todo por sus amigos. ¿No te gustaría ver juntos a tu amiga y al amor de su vida?

Ginny enmudeció totalmente pálida. Draco sabía cual sería su respuesta, lo sabía y sonreía con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, de haber logrado exactamente todo cuanto había planeado. Y lo peor de todo era que le había salido bien. Apretó los puños con odio y bajó la vista derrotada.

-No le dirás a Christinne que Zabini lo hace solo porque tú se lo pediste. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Por lo que tengo entendido, Blaise irá al baile con ella, hablarán hasta que la velada termine y la acompañará a su Sala Común. Deberás convencerla de que no intente llegar a mayores, eso ya es tu responsabilidad, porque Zabini no querrá nada.

-¿Y nosotros haremos lo mismo?-preguntó ella esperanzada.

Con una carcajada Draco volvió a tomarla por la cintura con más fuerza y deslizó su lengua por su cuello, bajando con su pera la campera de ella y recorriendo un largo camino cruel que hizo suspirar a Ginny resignada de placer.

-Tengo frío por las noches pelirroja-exclamó sensualmente en su oído haciendo que ella temblara bajo sus brazos-Y quiero que llenes ese hueco que hay dentro mío con tu calor Weasley. Hasta ahora no he probado labios más sabrosos que los tuyos-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Sin embargo, Ginny se sorprendió cuando ella misma se adelantó un poco más para acortar la distancia que había entre ellos dos. Apretó los labios fuertemente contra los de Draco haciendo una suave presión e introdujo su lengua con una delicadeza casi escalofriante, comenzando a investigar los oscuros rincones de su boca, aspirando su aroma, saboreando su saliva. Se entrelazó lentamente con la de Draco y ambas lenguas comenzaron a juguetear entrelazadas, acariciándose con una sensualidad que les pareció exquisita e irreconocible.

Draco lamentó terminar con aquel beso, pero no sabía porque el aire no le entraba en los pulmones, y cuando se separó de la boca de Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Es que tengo asma-dijo para sí pero Ginny lo escuchó y rió como pudo. Sabía a lo que se refería pues ella también respiraba entrecortadamente.

Draco apoyó su frente con la de ella y la miró con la boca roja y abierta, intentando hacer que entrara el aire por sus pulmones. Se veía hermosa, completamente celestial. Había en él una contradicción tan inmensa que cerró los ojos y antes de soltarla murmuró:

-Deja de hechizarme con tus sortilegios pequeña bruja.

Y antes que Ginny pudiera terminar de entender esas pocas palabras, Draco ya se había marchado.

Aquel beso no la dejó dormir nuevamente, y los sueños en donde él aparecía se hacían cada vez más evidentes. Chris por suerte no se había enterado del último acontecimiento, feliz porque Zabini la había abordado en uno de los pasillos y con una elegancia propia de él le había pedido ir al baile. Así que Ginny intentó evitar traspasarle los dolores de cabeza a ella y no contarle que había vuelto a soñar con Draco nuevamente. Sin embargo, algo cambiaba en esos sueños. Ella llegaba a una habitación oscura y se tiraba sobre él, besándolo con fiereza, hasta que en un momento el beso se volvía suave y delicado, y las sensaciones eran casi las mismas que aquella vez en el jardín. Luego él la acorralaba y susurrándole cosas que ella nunca entendía al oído, la penetraba moviéndose con precaución en cada centímetro, haciéndole el amor con cuidado, besándola en todas partes, marcando su territorio con la lengua, deslizándola cuidadosamente por donde ella no sabía siquiera que se podía a deslizar. Luego él salía dejándole en el alma un vacío muy profundo que la hería en el corazón, solo hasta que veía que él se volvía para besarla y la estrechaba entre sus brazos hasta dormirse.

Y en ese momento ella se despertaba, jadeando con una felicidad que le duraba un par de horas, hasta que la razón la sacaba de sus recuerdos, diciéndole que era imposible que Draco se comportara tan caballerosamente, que pudiese tratarla así.

Poco a poco, pasaron los días y Ginny fue asimilando la idea de que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. El problema era que ahora existía algo más, algo que la torturaba cada vez que una muchacha se acercaba a él o que su mirada se posaba en ella de manera posesiva. Había en ella una espantosa sensación de vacío, pero lo terrible era que no sabía por qué.

Aquella mañana, cuando Draco se despertó, miró por el vidrio corriendo las cortinas e incorporándose, antes de darse cuenta que estaba desnudo. Miró entre las sábanas y vio que no llevaba nada debajo. Se sorprendió recordando que la noche anterior se había puesto pijama, hasta que se dio cuenta que había alguien más en su cama. Destapó un poco de ella y vio que la muchacha que lo acompañaba estaba desnuda también y despierta. Y lo más desesperante de todo era que era pelirroja y tenía las mismas pecas, los mismos ojos y la misma piel. Lo único que había cambiado era su expresión. Ella se incorporó asustándolo y se colocó entre sus piernas, mirándolo con una ternura inusitada, pero sin sonreír. Luego se acercó a su rostro y tomándolo por la barbilla sacó la lengua y acarició sus labios lentamente, derritiéndolo y excitándolo. Cuando terminó aprisionó sus labios con un calor posesivo y un rayo desprendió de aquella unión, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Draco temblara de placer. Hasta que ella se alejó y allí abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba dormido y todo eso había sido un sueño.

Se desperezó viendo que llevaba puesto el pijama, pero se dio cuenta que la parte de abajo estaba húmeda. Se sonrojó de frustración de tan solo pensar lo que había ocurrido: había tenido un orgasmo con tan solo un beso de ella. Así que se levantó maldiciendo a aquella muchacha pelirroja que le robaba los pensamientos y se había encrustado de forma peligrosa en su mente.

- o.O.O.O.o -

-No es tan fea-dijo Blaise tirando una de las cartas que tenían en su mano.

Draco se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no le interesaba su atractivo.

-Es sencilla y tiene una alegría desbordante. Pero parece ser como todas las mujeres de este castillo.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las mujeres de este castillo?-preguntó tomando la carta que Blaise había descartado.

-Falta de carácter.

-Oh, yo conozco a una que tiene un carácter potente-exclamó sonriéndose.

-Tu enamorada no cuenta. Es… bueno, es Gryffindor y es Weasley. Si no tuviese carácter no sería de esos traidores.

-¿De que hablas? Ella no es mi enamorada.

-Eso no decías ayer cuando gemías su nombre en sueños-espetó Blaise descaradamente-Oh, ven aquí pelirroja, déjame hacerte mía-dijo intentando imitar a su amigo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Draco adoptó un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas. Pero no se dispuso a mostrar debilidad y lo miró con odio.

-Solo tendré sexo con ella. La llevaré al baile, la incitaré y terminará rogándome que me acueste con ella.

-¿Para eso la llevas al baile? ¿Para salvar tu orgullo?

-¿Por qué otra razón lo haría?-dijo Draco tomando unas cartas del maso.

-Te encantará ver la cara de su hermano y de Potter. Han rumoreado que él se está fijando nuevamente en ella.

La mirada de Draco ensombreció. Se sentía tranquilo porque sabía que ese día se acostaría con ella. Pero luego… luego no había nada más. Luego ella se iría y aquel juego que lo entretenía se acabaría. Y quizás Potter sería el dueño de sus besos, el dueño de su piel suave y aterciopelada. Ella sería de él, no suya.

-Oh, Harry, ¡Bésame!-dijo con una dulzura empalagosa y enferma, intentando imitar la voz de Ginny, a lo cual Draco saltó del susto al escuchar esa frase interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Y allí estaba Blaise riendo a carcajadas al ver la mirada de desesperación de Draco.

-Deberías consultar con tu mente tus sentimientos Draco. Ahora déjame ver lo que tienes.

Draco arrojó las cartas con ira frustrada.

-Estas cartas podrían ser premoniciones-dijo admirando la flor corrida de corazones.

-Por ahora págame que has perdido Zabini. Luego romperé tus piernas por hacer esas insinuaciones-replicó mirándolo con odio. Él no tenía nada que meditar. Weasley era tan solo un cuerpo bonito, un alma excitante, una mezcla entre el paraíso y las llamas del infierno. Él jamás se enamoraba. _Y menos de una comadreja traidora de la sangre._

- o.O.O.O.o -

Aquella mañana se había despertado sin ganas de vivir. Se levantó apresuradamente y ni siquiera se bañó. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, como si un tractor hubiera arrollado su cuerpo varias veces. Intentó rememorar el sueño que había tenido y se sorprendió al no recordarlo. Se engominó el cabello y bajó a desayunar. La primera clase sería dentro de quince minutos, así que apresuró a terminar las salchichas tostadas y cuando se levantó dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Abrió los ojos tortuosamente a pesar del cansancio al darse cuenta que Ginny se estaba escabullendo con Potter por un pasillo y él la llevaba agarrada de la mano.

Sin dudar un segundo se encaminó hacia allí, no sin antes revisar que en la mesa nadie estuviera prestando atención a sus movimientos.

-Irás a molestar, ¿verdad?-dijo Blaise incorporándose a su lado, con mucha suavidad para que nadie escuchara-No te gusta nada que tu enamorada esté con Potter. Yo creo que estás celoso-exclamó sonriendo.

Draco lo ignoró. Repitiéndose a si mismo que este sería un buen momento para fastidiar a Potter, salió del comedor y sigilosamente caminó por los pasillos hasta escuchar la voz de Ginny. Se escondió en la intersección con otro pasillo escuchando atentamente lo que ella le decía.

-… No puedo Harry. De verdad me gustaría, pero ya tengo pareja.

-Vamos Ginny, ven al baile conmigo por favor-dijo a una distancia que a Draco le pareció muy reducida.-Por favor pequeña, al menos por los viejos tiempos. ¿No recuerdas aquella noche hace mucho? Fue mágica Ginny. Y quiero repetirla muchas veces más-dijo acariciando su cuello sensualmente.

La pelirroja enrojeció como una amapola. Draco también, pero de ira. Tenía los puños apretados y los músculos tensos. Los dientes permanecían apretados en una mueca de ira que realmente daba miedo. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y cuando vio que Harry se estaba acercando a la boca de la pelirroja, se aclaró la garganta con fuerza saliendo de su escondite. Ambos se dieron vuelta y pudo ver una mueca de susto en la cara de Ginny, y en la de Harry solo molestia y frustración.

-¿Qué crees que haces Potter? Quita tus manos sucias de ella.

-¿Y quien eres tú para decirme que tengo o no tengo que hacer?-dijo agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Harry…-murmuró la pelirroja algo cohibida.

Draco apretó aún más los puños y levantó su varita amenazante. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería hacerle daño, quería dañarlos a los dos con sus palabras, con golpes si era necesario. Quería romperle el orgullo a Ginny en mil pedazos. Y de paso, que Potter ligara el golpe.

-Ella es mía Potter. Aléjate porque te mato-gruñó.

-No digas estupideces Malfoy.

-No son estupideces. ¿No te contó como gemía la otra noche gritando mi nombre? ¿No le has contado que estás conmigo y que soy yo tu pareja para ir al baile?

Los ojos de Ginny se trasportaron hacia Harry, quien la miraba atónito y desconfiado, con los ojos posados en ella y con la mirada dura y cruel.

-¿Vas al baile con él?

-Si Harry, pero no…-y antes que Ginny pudiera seguir Harry la soltó y desvió su cuerpo hacia Draco.

-No hace falta que me lo comentes Malfoy. La oí gemir con mis propios oi…-pero las palabras de Harry se ahogaron en la cachetada que Ginny le dio.

Segundos después él la miró con dolor y odio, mientras ella abría la boca horrorizada por lo que había hecho.

-Tu… tu te lo buscaste-dijo intentando contener las lágrimas y justificarse-No… no soy un trofeo de exhibición. Harry, yo no me acosté…

-No necesito tus explicaciones-exclamó cortándola-Ahora entiendo la clase de persona que eres.

Y se marchó dejándole el corazón compungido a Ginny, que gritó su nombre hasta que él desapareció por el pasillo. Luego giró su rostro para ver al culpable de ello. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver una mueca de enfado, como si una ira colérica poseyera el cuerpo de Draco, en vez de una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-gritó dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran sin poder contenerlas mucho más.

-¿Te acostaste con él?-preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos. No entendía que planteos eran aquellos, pero no le importaba. No le importaba porque el uso de razón se nubló cuando escuchó retumbar las palabras de Harry en su mente.

Ginny se sonrojó ante su pregunta, respondiendo sin siquiera poder balbucear una mentira.

-No te incumbe-dijo esquivando su mirada. Él se acercó un poco más a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Respóndeme. ¿Te acostaste con Potter?-Ginny seguía esquivando su mirada-¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! ¡Eres una puta, eso es lo que eres!

-Cállate.

-No, no lo haré. Creí que tenías dignidad, pero eres igual que todas las demás. Solo te importa una buena noche de sexo.

-Vete al infierno. Y no vuelvas a decirme eso, ¿entendiste?-gritó ella amenazándolo con la varita-Tu no eres quien para juzgarme.

-Vamos Weasley no pierdas el tiempo, quítate la ropa-dijo sonriendo ante la mirada atónita de ella-Te daré lo que quieres ahora mismo. ¡Quítate la ropa!-gritó con violencia.

Ginny retrocedió asustada, odiando que no hubiese nadie cerca de allí.

-Te haré gritar más que Potter, vamos, déjame poseerte Weasley-murmuró acorralándola contra la pared.

Pero Ginny esquivó su boca y se deslizó por un costado. Salió corriendo de allí, sin darse vuelta, sin mirar a Draco ni un solo momento. La había herido en más de una manera. Solo cuando llegó a su habitación y echó cerrojo a la puerta, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, derramando lágrimas amargas hasta que en la noche se quedó dormida mucho antes que su amiga llegara.

Cuando el sol se elevó por la ventana y escuchó a Christinne abriendo la puerta para recibir un paquete, Ginny se despertó un poco mejor. Se había recuperado y había liberado toda la angustia que dolía en el corazón. Procedió a contarle todo antes que Chris le entregara una caja bastante grande, envuelta en papel madera.

-Lo trajeron. Dijeron que era para tí.

Ginny desenvolvió el papel y abrió la caja, en donde una hermosa tela negra reposaba. Levantó el vestido y se dio cuenta que estaba cortajeado en la parte inferior intencionalmente. No entendió de que se trataba hasta que su amiga llamó su atención y le entregó una tarjeta algo temblorosa, que se le había caído al vestido cuando la pelirroja lo había levantado.

"_Para una puta como tú, un vestido que te irá muy bien. Quizás así atraigas a más hombres"_

Eso era más que suficiente. Abolló la tarjeta con una de sus manos, intentando no romper las cosas que había allí del enojo que invadía su cuerpo.

-Tranquila Ginn. Recuerda que tu sabrás devolvérsela mucho mejor. Usa tu cerebro.

Chris tenía razón. Debía ser calculadora y no dejarse vencer por los ataques del hurón, debía demostrarle que ella no era todo lo que él pensaba, y que sería él quien más sufriera por lo que estaba haciendo. _Si Draco quería guerra, guerra tendría. _

Quedo larguito, nadie puede quejarse xD. (del largo, claro está)

_**Próximo capítulo:**_ Veremos un pequeño acercamiento entre Christinne y Blaise, medidas de Ginny y algo más con Harry. Y al finalizar, el inicio del baile.

Espero que les haya gustado

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Te gusta lo que ves? **

_Notas de autor:_ ¡Mil perdones! Luego de terminar los exámenes que me dejaron exhausta, un día después me fui a San Luis, Argentina a ver a mi tía que quedó sola en la casa, tiene bastantes años y sufre de Artritis con lo cual no camina muy bien. Y hoy mismo llegué a las siete de la mañana, así que lo primero que hice fue escribir este capítulo para no perder más tiempo que hace mucho que no actualizo, aún habiendo dormido dos horas en el micro nada más.

Así que cualquier cosa, atribúyanlo a mi falta de descanso. Espero que este capítulo les guste, Gracias por esperar!

_Agradecimientos:_ Le agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, a Clau-22, a Geila Potter-Weasley, a Heila Morrigan, a Yuuki Pan, a Javiera Malfoy, a Florencia, a cristiinaa, a lucidg, a Ginynia, a Luna Farien, a Lynette P. Broderick, a kika y a sherylblack por los reviews que han dejado, y espero que disfruten este capítulo. No los entretengo más. Si falta algún nombre avísenme.

_**Capítulo 4: Bienvenido a mi venganza**_

Blaise reía. Se había atajado el estómago con los brazos y en ese momento estaba tirado en el piso sin poder hablar, con las mejillas adoloridas de tanto tensarlas por la risa.

-¡Te dije que te importaba!

-Deja de decir estupideces Blaise. No es que me importe, me molesta que me provoque y luego se vaya con Potter. Es decir, yo soy mucho mejor.

-Eres mejor pero ella no te provoca, tú te sientes provocado por sus gestos, que es diferente. Tú la persigues y la besas y la tocas.

-Pero ella se deja tocar y besar-murmuró Draco intentando fingir desinterés.

-Pero quien empieza eres tú. Y encima le hiciste una escena de celos. Pareces un niño dolorido porque su madre quiere más a su otro hijo-dijo nuevamente su amigo carcajeando.

Blaise en un punto tenía razón. Le había hecho una escena de celos. Se había enojado de que Potter le acariciara el cuello y ella aceptara ese gesto, pero sin embargo no podía exigir nada, pues ella y él no eran absolutamente nada. Y lo peor era que le dolía que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Nunca se había molestado al pensar que ella podría haberse acostado con otras personas, lo que le dolía era que fuese con Potter mientras a ella lo rechazaba continuamente. Se sentía inferior a él y eso le generaba mucho odio.

-Bueno amigo, no importa lo que digas, yo voy a creer lo que mis ojos ven. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al baño de prefectos para terminar esta poción. Que me hayas ganado al poker no significa que tengas que me explotes obligándome a hacerte gomina para tu cabello, o al menos no en tanta cantidad.

-Sabes muy bien con quien te estás metiendo cuando juegas.

-Maldito suertudo-murmuró tomando un pote y unas botellitas algo pequeñas con líquidos de diferentes colores. Luego se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Caminó solitariamente por los pasillos, sabiendo que por lo tarde que era no podría haber mucha gente que lo viera entrar en el baño de prefectos. Murmuró la contraseña y entró colocando el bote en uno de los lavabos más alejados para que si alguien entrara no pudiera verlo. Luego abrió algunas botellitas y sin darse cuenta derramó una manchándose el codo.

Blaise se frustró al ver que la manga de su camisa se había manchado, así que intentando quitarla con agua porque no tenía varita, refregó con ahínco hasta descubrir que era imposible. Sin embargo escuchó los pasos débiles de alguien y asustado se escondió. Se suponía que muy pocos conocían la clave del baño de los prefectos, y como era tarde jamás pensó que uno pudiera acercarse. Si lo descubría estaba metido en un buen lío. Se asomó intentando vislumbrar quien era y descubrió que unas bonitas piernas se asomaban por la toalla y se deslizaban dentro de la bañadera. Luego se deslizaron dentro también unas caderas interesantes y una cintura muy fina, pero no supo de quien era. Se detuvo mejor para ver su rostro y descubrió algo turbado que era Christinne, la muchacha que tenía que llevar al baile.

"¿Desde cuando tiene ese cuerpo tan bonito?" pensó para si mismo.

La observó un poco más y descubrió dos senos no muy grandes, pero firmes y redondos. Su pelo negro estaba atado en un rodete con un broche que mostraba un poco más su cuello largo y esbelto. Realmente le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba en su cara una mueca de preocupación y los ojos perdidos y reflexivos en algo más allá. Estaba tan abstraída que cuando Blaise se acercó a ella, ni siquiera oyó sus pasos o lo vio. Estaba agarrada del borde mirando hacia la otra punta, y con cuidado Blaise se deslizó muy cerca de ella, recostado a su lado sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué piensas?-dijo haciéndola sobresaltar.

Acto seguido lo miró agitada para ver quien era y al encontrarse con su mirada respiró más tranquila, tapándose con las manos.

-Dame la toalla Blaise-murmuró señalándola.

Él se asombró de que lo tratara con tanta familiaridad. Hubiera esperado cualquier reacción menos aquella. Quizás hasta hubiera esperado que se pusiera a gritar de pudor o a intentar seducirlo, pero parecía que aquella situación no le molestaba. Es más, lo había llamado por el nombre a pesar de que él había hablado con ella solo para invitarla al baile.

-Que raro que no me hayas golpeado o que me hayas gritado un par de improperios.

-Si estabas escondido seguramente ya has visto todo-murmuró con lógica pura. A Blaise le pareció una respuesta original así que sonrió.-Estaba pensando en qué debería ponerme para el baile.

-Podrías ir así y te ahorrarías el trabajo.

Ahora ella se había incorporado y mojando la toalla la enroscó en su cuerpo.

-Podría ir así y no volver a salir de mi cuarto. No me parece una idea muy buena morir de hambre, ¿sabes?-dijo con seguridad.

-Yo sé que estabas pensando en algo más.

-Si, tienes razón-murmuró suspirando. Blaise se sorprendió ante su respuesta.-Estaba pensando en Ginny. Tú amigo se propasó. Ha ido demasiado lejos y no sé si preocuparme por su salud mental o por el próximo estado físico de Malfoy.

-¿Te refieres a lo del vestido?-preguntó riendo.

-No es gracioso.

-¡Está más que celoso! Eso si es divertido, ver como niega que tu amiga le gusta.

-Podría demostrarle de otra forma que la quiere. No enviarle un vestido cortajeado-respondió intempestuosamente-Además él no la puede juzgar cuando se vive acostando ante cuanta mujer encuentra. De hecho, lo gracioso es que todo esto comenzó porque ella lo encontró teniendo sexo con otra mujer.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Las personas como Malfoy tienen un serio complejo de superioridad que les hace discriminar a las personas y estereotiparlas. Si los Slytherins como él pudieran ver que los Gryffindor no somos únicamente competencia, entonces entenderían-dijo con determinación.

-Ustedes hacen lo mismo. Nos ven como personas crueles.

-Si la mayoría es como Malfoy, entonces es porque lo son. Y si realmente pensara que eres cruel ya me habría ido de aquí y no hubiera aceptado ir al baile contigo. De todas formas no sé si es buena idea o no.

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy buen candidato?-dijo mirándola con ingenuidad.

-Estoy diciendo que apuesto mi alma a que Malfoy está detrás de todo esto y que Ginny es la presa. Sino ella nunca hubiera aceptado ir al baile con él. Si yo acepté es porque creo que ambos se están enamorando y no lo aceptan.

-¿Solo aceptaste por eso?

-No me malinterpretes Blaise, sabes bien que estoy enamorada de ti, pero no soy masoquista. Albergué esperanzas desde mucho antes de que tú te fijaras en mí. Pero nunca quise que fuera de esta manera, que yo para ti fuera una obligación. La cantidad de veces que he hablado contigo son ínfimas y siempre fueron por culpa de la situación o porque me dirigiste dos palabras cuando te preguntaba algo. Nunca fue porque realmente te interesase.

Blaise meditó y se dio cuenta que era cierto, que nunca antes había sentido necesidad o ganas de conocerla. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió confundido. Había una persona allí que lo valoraba por como era y él nunca se había interesado en hablarle porque no era demasiado atractiva.

Miró su rostro sudoroso por el vapor y la encontró con una sonrisa relajada y honesta. Sus ojos eran transparentes y lo miraban con una expresión indefinible. Se sintió culpable por sus palabras y se reprochó por no haber visto su belleza. En aquel momento, arropada con una toalla, mirándolo con cariño y sinceridad la vio más hermosa que nunca. Su honestidad lo cautivaba. Tenía los ojos grises como Draco, pero los de ella brillaban como la Luna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó las zapatillas, las medias y la camisa y se zambullo con ella en el agua, salpicándola. Luego se acercó y la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo.

Tenerla así tan cerca le turbaba y no sabía exactamente porqué. Sus ojos volvieron a mirarlo con la misma intensidad y sintió una tranquilidad extraña para la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Eres muy hermosa, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió y lo miró con ternura. –A otra con ese cuento Blaise. No tengo ganas de escuchar mentiras.

-No son mentiras-murmuró él acercando su rostro.-Tienes unos ojos de mala muerte. Nunca he visto algo tan lindo.

-Gracias, pero aléjate, ¿si?

-¿No quieres un beso?-preguntó alucinado, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Lo estás haciendo por la culpa-dijo con una sonrisa amable.-Quiero un beso tuyo cuando me quieras, no cuando te hayas dado cuenta tarde de mi existencia.

Blaise sonrió cohibido y sorprendido. Parecía poder leerlo como a un libro. Conocía sus sentimientos con tan solo mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te das cuenta de ello?

-Por la forma en que me miras. Creo que mejor me iré. Es extraño que no te hayas alejado de mi, no quiero arruinar esta situación tan pronto-exclamó sonriendo con gracia.

Y de pronto ella se acercó, acarició su mejilla y depositó sus labios con una suavidad inusitada, sorprendiendo por enésima vez a Blaise. Él recibió aquel beso con tranquilidad, a pesar de que su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario. Chris tan solo se separó unos segundos después y lo miró.

-Rayos, solo tenía esta toalla. Discúlpame Blaise, me llevaré tu camisa-dijo sonriendo, caminando hacia ella y colocándosela. Por debajo se podía apreciar sus piernas finas y hermosas, haciendo que Blaise se quedara mirándola lujurioso.

Luego se colocó un pantalón y tomó el corpiño y todo lo que había traído. A penas se dio vuelta la camisa se le pegó a la espalda mostrando una curvatura muy seductora.

-Si la remera se mojaba mi amiga me iba a matar. Te la devolveré pronto-dijo dándose vuelta antes de colocarse unas zapatillas.- Por cierto, te recomiendo una buena ducha fría-murmuró sonriendo.

Blaise la vio irse del baño y se relajó en el agua caliente. Aquella mujer era sorprendente, o más bien, impredecible, totalmente impredecible. Le había sorprendido su honestidad y la transparencia de sus ojos, de su mirada. Tenía además algo extraño que no sabía como definir, un factor sorpresa que le daba ganas de descubrir, que le daba curiosidad. Realmente se había equivocado con aquella chica.

- o.O.O.O.o -

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Por supuesto. Voy a lograr demostrarle a ese desgraciado que conmigo no se juega.

-Blaise me dijo que estaba muy celoso de Harry, más allá de que lo haya estado siempre-murmuró Chris-Una escena de celos ya sabes lo que puede significar…

-Sabes bien que Malfoy no tiene sentimientos. Y los pocos que tienen solo son respecto a su ego. Bueno, pues voy a vengarme como más le duela.

-¿Tienes suficiente? Es una suerte que Snape siempre guarde un poco. De todas formas, reemplazarlo por un líquido del mismo color no me parece demasiado inteligente Gin.

-Cualquier castigo es bueno si esta me sale bien. ¿Cree que yo soy como todas las mujeres con las que se acuesta? Pues está muy equivocado, y yo se lo voy a demostrar.

-¿Pero no es algo cruel? Es decir… bueno, no sabe como expresar correctamente sus sentimientos. Quizás los celos son porque tiene miedo de sentir algo más por ti.

-No debió hacer lo que hizo con el vestido. De todas formas me ahorró un par de galeons más. Bien, llevaré esto a los elfos y los sobornaré con calcetines de Harry. Ya sabes como Dobby se vuelve loco-exclamó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con la Sala Común totalmente vacía, salvo por una persona. Los ojos le brillaron de felicidad. Tenía pensado vengarse primero del hurón saltarín y luego aclarar las cosas con Harry, pero teniendo en cuenta que no estaban ni Hermione ni Ron para echarle miraditas curiosas, aprovechó ese momento. Caminó suavemente para no llamar la atención de él, que estaba puesta en un libro, hasta que se sentó a su lado. Harry levantó el libro y a penas la vio volvió la atención nuevamente al libro.

-Harry…

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió con violencia.

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo en un tono suave que hizo que él se volviera y la observara.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. Y agradécele a dios que no le dije todavía a tu hermano… cuando se entere posiblemente tenga que llevarlo a San Mungo para una recuperación… y luego a Malfoy, para que le arreglen la cara partida que Ron le dejará…

Ginny a penas sonrió y lo miró animada.

-Harry, todo lo que Malfoy te contó no es cierto. Si voy al baile con él, pero es solo por una tonta apuesta que perdí, quiere hacer enojar a ti y a Ron. No es cierto que me acuesto con él.

El muchacho la observó de arriba abajo con los ojos entreabiertos, como si estuviera inspeccionándola inseguro de lo que decía.

-¿Es en serio?

-Vamos Harry, creí que me atribuías un mejor gusto-murmuró levantando las cejas, a lo cual él sonrió.

Se quedaron charlando un buen rato hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta que si seguía allí no podría concluir su venganza. Le pidió perdón por la cachetada y luego se encaminó a las cocinas. Debía darle la poción a Malfoy sí o sí, si acaso quería que pagara por lo que había hecho.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Cuando Draco bajó al comedor, no entendió por qué ya le habían servido la comida, pero tampoco se molestó en averiguarlo. Su plato estaba lleno de comida deliciosa, exactamente la que a él le gustaba, con lo cual pensó que Crabbe o Goyle le habían servido en retribución a todo lo que él hacía por ellos. Después de todo, quien no podría encontrarle satisfacción en servirle a un Malfoy.

Probó la comida sin embargo y la escupió casi instantáneamente. ¿Qué acaso eso era una broma pesada? Todo lo que había en el plato tenía gusto a podrido, por más deliciosa que se viera. Con el estómago revuelto y el miedo a que fuese envenenado o algo por el estilo, retiró el plato con la mano y se fue del comedor con hambre y frustración.

Caminó por los pasillos intentando llegar a las mazmorras para ir a su cuarto y así comerse los bombones que le había mandado su madre hacía un día, hasta que de pronto vio como una pelirroja que le llamó la atención parecía dirigirse a él.

-Al fin te encuentro-gritó saludándolo con la mano a una distancia medianamente prudencial. Draco la miró con cara de estupefacción ante su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa sencilla pero atractiva-¿Qué haces en las mazmorras a esta hora Harry? Te estuve buscando por todos lados.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás ciega Weasley?

-Eres muy gracioso a veces Harry. Deja de hablar en tercera persona. Habíamos quedado en la Sala Común a las nueve y ya son las diez pasadas.

-Weasley, entiende esto, soy Malfoy, M-A-L-F-O-Y.

-Ya te dije que dejes de burlarte de él, es solo un pequeño engreído que ni vale la pena recordar.

Draco se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo era posible que lo confundiera con Potter? Es decir, él era mucho más guapo e inteligente…

-Vamos Harry, tenemos que hacer cosas.

-Mira Weasley…

-A ver, ¿A quien ves tú aquí?-dijo mostrándole un espejo. Draco abrió los ojos llevándose una mano a su rostro. Su reflejo era igual al de Harry. Los ojos, la piel, el cabello… ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Nervioso, corrió hacia un vidrio y efectivamente volvió a darse cuenta que era cierto: su imagen era igual a la de Harry, y Ginny Weasley en ese momento creía que era su gran amigo del alma, con quien al parecer se había reconciliado…

-Harry, me prometiste pasar la noche conmigo-dijo Ginny en tono seductor detrás de él.

Draco ni siquiera se inmutó. ¿Pasar la noche con Harry? Eso implicaba que… tensó los músculos del cuerpo, sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y cómo de pronto los labios se apretaban en una mueca de disgusto.

-Vamos- dijo Ginny mientras Draco sentía que tomaba su mano y lo guiaba. El rubio parecía absorto en su mundo. Intentaba tocar su pelo y lo veía rubio, lo sentía lacio a comparación con el de Potter. Sin embargo ahí estaba, dejándose arrastrar por aquella insignificante comadreja, que ahora que la veía bien, estaba más que preciosa. Sonrió con malicia hasta que sintió una punzada en el pecho… no era para él, era para el maldito de Potter. La rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero una idea se le formó en el cerebro.

Si ella creía que era Potter, podría acostarse con ella, sacarle información y al final decirle que era él. No había posibilidad de fallar, bendijo su suerte y sonrió, deteniéndola de golpe y atrayéndola hacia si.

Ni siquiera le pidió permiso, tan solo atrajo su boca a la de él y la besó con ahínco, sabiendo que debía aprovechar el momento, aunque esos besos fueran de otro. Acarició sus labios suavemente mientras ella correspondía al beso y abría su boca para darle así profundidad. La arrastró unos pasos hasta acorralarla contra la pared, acariciando con sus manos su cuerpo.

-Dr… Harry, basta, vamos-dijo intentando deshacerse de su boca, con una sonrisa. Pero parecía que él no la dejaba.

-Un beso más-dijo aprisionándola nuevamente. Sentirla tan cerca le produjo una inusitada alegría en el alma. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía completo.

Sin embargo Ginny no lo dejó continuar y prosiguió con el camino, llevándolo a duras penas ya que Draco cada cinco metros intentaba volver a besarla.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la Sala Multipropósito y Ginny abrió la puerta hacia una habitación que le pareció muy bien decorada, supuso que no era precisamente una reunión entre amigos. Había almohadones de varios colores sobre una alfombra roja, una mesita pequeña de madera caoba y al final, una gran cama con doseles, en donde creyó que ambos terminarían aquella noche.

-Bien, ¿estás listo para jugar?-dijo sacando una cajita con cartas.

Poker. Draco sonrió feliz. Si había algo que se le daba bien era eso. Solía jugar con Blaise apostando por miniedades, pues su amigo era consciente que él siempre le ganaría.

-Repartes-dijo Ginny arrojándole la cajita para que la atrapara.

-Espera un momento. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante?

-¿En que estás pensando?-preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-Strip-poker.

Ginny pareció meditarlo, no del todo convencida por aquella proposición. Era su venganza y ella sabía que con quien hablaba era Draco encantado con la poción de los espejos, en donde no importaba sobre qué se reflejara, tendría otra imagen.

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia y Ginny pensó que para intentar interpretar el papel de Harry era muy malo.

-Vamos Ginny, no me digas que te estás acobardando-dijo y escuchar su nombre en los labios de él le produjo una extraña sensación que le recorrió por la columna vertebral.

-Muy bien. Vamos, tira las cartas que no tengo todo el día.

Las partidas estaban muy parejas, pero Ginny parecía siempre tener las mejores cartas. Draco ya se había quitado la capa, los zapatos, las medias y la remera. Ginny tan solo se había quitado los zapatos, las medias y la capa.

-Eres buena-murmuró desconcertado tomando sus cartas.-Pero la suerte no te va a durar mucho.

-Borra esa sonrisa de la cara y dime que tienes.

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia y le mostró un póker de ases.

-Supera esto.

-Quítate el pantalón-murmuró con una sonrisa bajando sus cartas, que para desgracia de Draco, mostraban una flor corrida de corazones.

Draco se sacó el pantalón a lo que Ginny hizo que se tapaba los ojos.

-Bien, he ganado. Eres bastante bueno, pero nadie se compara conmigo.

-Eres impresionante-dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso-¿Cómo haces para ganar casi siempre?

-¿Quieres que te diga mi secreto?-dijo gateando hasta donde estaba sentado Draco con solo el boxer. Ginny se estremeció por la cercanía. "Respira, no violar a Malfoy" pensó repitiéndolo en su mente varias veces. Realmente ganas no le faltaban. Se acercó a su oído seductoramente y le susurró:

-Hice trampa.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido y ofendido por como Weasley se estaba riendo de él. ¿Cómo era posible que haya hecho trampa y sobre todo, por qué él no se había dado cuenta?

En ese momento Ginny estaba riendo de lo lindo. Draco se enojó con ella y la miró mal antes de tirarse sobre ella y empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Así que hiciste trampa pequeña? Me las cobraré, ya verás.

-Basta, por favor-gritó riendo, intentando esquivar las manos de Draco que le hacían cosquillas.

Sin darse cuenta se habían colocado en una posición muy incómoda. Draco estaba prácticamente sobre ella, semidesnudo y ella lo miraba agitada, intentando calmarse de las cosquillas. Draco colocó las manos sobre el piso y admiró el rostro sonrojado y despeinado de ella. No entendía por qué, pero necesitaba besarla. Se veía tan tierna con las mejillas coloradas y arreboladas que no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en ella, y en brindarle los mejores besos de su vida. Se acercó lentamente y acarició sus labios suavemente en una caricia tierna e incitante, que Ginny no dudó en convertirla en un beso tierno y profundo, lleno de algo que ambos desconocían. Se besaron interminables momentos que fueron guardados para ellos y que ambos disfrutaban, sabiendo que les quedaban muchas horas juntos y que nadie podría detenerlos. Ginny ni siquiera pensó con anterioridad que le costaría tanto separarse de él para proseguir con su venganza, pues estaba muy cómoda y se sentía muy bien allí con él.

-Pero quiero más besos-dijo haciendo pucheros. Y a Ginny le enterneció mucho ver el rostro de Draco expresando tanta ternura junta. Se acerco a él y se sentó sobre él enroscando sus piernas en la cintura de Draco. Y lo besó con fiereza y pasión, tomándolo suavemente del cabello rubio y enroscando sus dedos en él, mientras el rubio acariciaba su espalda con dóciles caricias.

Ginny no tenía idea cuanto tiempo estuvo encima de él y como logró despegarse de él sin sucumbir a aquella mueca triste e infantil que Draco usaba para chantajearla. Pero terminaron tirados en el piso jugando verdad o castigo.

-Te toca. ¿Verdad o Castigo?

-Verdad-respondió Ginny.

-Bien… ¿Es cierto que te acostarás con Malfoy?

-Ya hablamos de este tema Harry. Si, lo haré en la fiesta aunque no quiera.

Draco palideció.

-¿No quieres?-preguntó estupefacto.

-No. Harry, ya te dije que no me interesa él, que yo te quiero a ti nada más. Malfoy es un idiota presumido que seguramente es precoz además. Y besa mal, no entiendo porque lo llaman el sex-symbol de Hogwarts-Ginny rió observando como Draco apretaba los puños conteniendo la ira.- Además, te prefiero a ti, tu sí que me haces delirar de placer. Te toca. ¿Verdad o castigo?

Él ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle. Se sentía herido, humillado y para terminar con su venganza tenía que mantener la compostura, lo cual se le estaba dificultando.

-Verdad.

-¿Qué buscas en una mujer?

-Que sea educada, refinada, bella y bese bien. Que tenga una sonrisa cautivadora y tenga instinto de madre. Que sea inteligente y tenga carácter y astucia, pero que a la vez sepa guardar su compostura. Y que no ande acostándose con cualquiera-murmuró remarcando lo último.

Ginny se quedó helada. Definitivamente no creyó que Malfoy sería tan selectivo, pero luego se dio cuenta que él había malinterpretado su pregunta. Ella quería saber rasgos físicos, pero él le había descrito la mujer de sus sueños.

-Tu turno-dijo Draco sonriendo-¿Verdad o castigo?

-Verdad-respondió sin meditarlo.

-Que aburrida eres, siempre eliges lo mismo.

-Muy bien, elegiré castigo pero la próxima tu también lo elegirás-dijo mirándolo apreciativamente.

-De acuerdo. Veamos que quiero para mi prenda… ¡Ah! Ya sé. Debes hacerme un strip-tease.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ginny azorada, abriendo los ojos con intensidad y sonrojándose tanto como su cabello.-Me niego.

-Es lo justo, tú hiciste trampa y encima estás vestida y yo no. Es una prenda We… Ginny, debes cumplirla.

La pelirroja estaba consciente que era Draco y se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo. Ni por todo el oro de su cuenta bancaria.

-No-contestó rotundamente.-Elige otra cosa, eso no lo haré.

Draco lo meditó y sonrió, tendiéndole un pañuelo que había en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Véndate los ojos.- Ginny lo miró temerosa a lo cual él intentó tranquilizarla –No sufrirás, te lo prometo.

Apretó el pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza y dejó de ver. Esperó sentada en la cama el primer indicio de lo que Draco tenía que hacer y de pronto sintió las manos acariciando placenteramente su cintura por debajo de su remera. Luego, las dos manos tiraron de la prenda de vestir y se la quitaron suavemente.

-¡Oye! Deberías haber avisado.

-No. Tu te negaste al castigo, así que ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera, estate quieta-dijo abriéndole las piernas para acariciarlas.

Ginny suspiró intentando morderse el labio para ahogar los gemidos que de pronto esclarecían en su garganta. Draco acariciaba lentamente sus muslos, subiendo centímetro a centímetro por ellos con sus largos dedos. Ginny retorcía la frazada que reposaba debajo de su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante las suaves caricias que recibía y se hacían más fuertes al tener los ojos cerrados. Gimió con fuerza cuando los labios fríos de Draco se posaron entre sus piernas y comenzaron a besar sus muslos con pasión, ascendiendo lentamente mientras ella se doblaba de placer, agitándose cada vez más.

Draco sonreía con satisfacción, pensando que cuando se acostara con ella y le dijera, tendría que responder por aquellas insinuaciones de que besaba mal o que era precoz. Estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a ella que eso no solo no era cierto, sino que además ocurría todo lo contrario. Pasó la lengua por entre sus piernas con delicadeza haciendo que Ginny gimiera estruendosamente, extasiada.

Aún arrodillado, Draco deslizó su lengua por su vientre caliente y suave. Sintió como los suspiros de Ginny se hacían más prolongados y excitantes y sintió como se estimulaba con ellos. Por alguna razón, saber que ella gemía por algo que él le estaba produciendo le brindaba un placer inusitado y le llenaba el alma de dicha y satisfacción.

-¿Quieres que siga?-preguntó en su oído acariciando con la lengua el lóbulo derecho.

Ginny asintió rápidamente sin darse cuenta ni de lo que pedía, solo quería más, no importaba a qué precio. La mente se le había nublado completamente y solo pensaba en las caricias de Draco, que se le antojaban tan deliciosas.

De esa forma el rubio se incorporó más y ayudándola la subió encima de él, con la misma pose con la que anteriormente se habían besado. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a subir a ninguna mujer encima suyo porque siempre iba él arriba. Pero le gustaba, tenía más acceso al cuerpo de Ginny y le gustaba ver como ella se volvía posesiva con sus besos, aprisionándolo, siendo su dueña. Nunca había pensado que podría sentir semejante satisfacción perteneciéndole a alguien, rebajándose de tal forma que le excitara tanto aquella situación.

La trajo hacia sí sintiendo como Ginny lo besaba introduciendo su lengua y marcando un ritmo específico, mientras él acariciaba su espalda. Detuvo el beso y deslizó su lengua entre su cuello, sintiendo como ella estrujaba su cabello y gemía con intensidad. Luego se detuvo nuevamente y comenzó a besar los pechos de Ginny, acariciando su cintura y sosteniéndola mientras se retorcía entre sus brazos. Sintió como era preso de la misma excitación en la que ella participaba y suspiró con fuerza, besando, acariciando y lamiendo su cuerpo con devoción y ahínco, para acompasar más los gemidos, para hacerlos más fuertes y excitarse más. Encima de todo, Ginny desperdigaba caricias relajantes y hacía movimientos pélvicos para excitarlo, consiguiendo su objetivo.

Draco gimió y la besó tomándola fuertemente de su cabello pelirrojo, enredando sus manos en las hebras finas con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Ya cuando Ginny sintió que no podía detenerse, extasiada por sus caricias, sus besos y sus movimientos, Draco sin embargo, como venganza, se detuvo de repente, susurrándole:

-Es tu turno. Elijo castigo.

Ginny se quitó la venda frustrada de placer, enojada consigo misma por haber sucumbido a él de tal forma y retomando su plan inicial de vengarse.

-Bien, para tu castigo te pondrás le venda igualmente, pero tendrás que acostarte en la cama-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y atrevida.

Draco sonrió creyendo que se había ganado la lotería y no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo, colocándose la venda apurado. Ginny se sentó sobre él acariciando su cuerpo con suavidad, mientras Draco se relajaba.

-¿Estás listo?-murmuró en su oído sensualmente a lo que Draco suspiró y asintió lentamente.

Ginny deslizó su lengua por su cuerpo, arrebatándole pequeños suspiros al rubio que ya estaba excitado. Intentaba hacerlo perder el control, acariciando su entrepierna con docilidad y haciendo que gimiera más fuerte, mientras besaba su pecho perfecto.

-Vamos Ginny, dame más-dijo incitándola, mientras acariciaba con más fiereza, estrujando con fuerza, y deslizando su lengua sin reproches por los rincones más insospechados de su cuerpo. Draco estaba muy excitado, y Ginny colocó sus manos sobre las de él, llevándolas para arriba de su cuerpo y besándolo, así no se daba cuenta que lo estaba enganchando con esposas. El rubio sintió cuando ella las cerró alrededor de sus muñecas, sonriendo con perversión.

-¿Piensas castigarme? Mira que he sido un niño muy malo-murmuró con sorna en la voz.

-Puede ser, todavía no lo tengo decidido-murmuró ella bajándose de la cama y buscando en su mochila una cámara de fotos mágica que era de Colin. Draco sintió que ella se había bajado de la cama, deslizándose a buscar algo. Luego sintió un ruido que se le hizo conocido y unos segundos después una luz de flash que pudo apreciar por debajo del pañuelo que le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Pero que rayos…?

-Bienvenido a mi venganza Malfoy-murmuró socarronamente Ginny, con una sonrisa maldita en el rostro.

* * *

¡Terminé por fin! Como son vacaciones, espero poder actualizar bien rápido, tengo que terminar de escribir el Epílogo de mi otra historia. Tuve muchos problemas para decidir que venganza usar, así que se me extendió un poco… pero hice nueve páginas de Word en Verdana 10, con lo cual tienen bastante para leer. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews!

_Próximo capítulo__:_ Como termina de articularse la venganza de Ginny, la reacción de Draco y espero ya hacer el inicio de la fiesta. Un poco más de Blaise y Christinne y no sé si entrará algo más, mi cabecita retorcida lo tendrá en cuenta.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿TE GUSTA LO QUE VES?**

_Notas de autor__:_ Mil perdones por la demora, tengo que aceptarlo, esta vez no fue cuestión de tiempo. Es que este fic lo había programado para que tuviese muy pocos capítulos, pero no me quedó más remedio que hacer un chap de transición y como es de transición, tuve que reinventar y quedó esto, que no es del todo bueno (no me convence, pero no creo que pueda escribirlo mejor), pero sé que lo que viene va a ser mejor que lo que había estructurado la obra.

_Agradecimientos__:_ De verdad, me siento muy emocionada por la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron, me gusta que la gente me comente como estuvieron los capítulos y si tienen alguna crítica, háganla porque es mejor así lo modifico. Muchísimas gracias a Raisha, a Geila Potter-Weasley, a Dramione Black, a Klaudia-de-Malfoy, a Clau-22, a Lita Wellington, a Impossibles, a Yuuki Pan, a Javiera Malfoy, a Lynette P. Broderick, a Annie, a kika, a Cristiinaa, a paty, a Andeli Malfoy Cullen, a Julia Lambert, a dreamhp, a Erunde y a xMariana Radcliffex. De verdad les agradezco por sus opiniones.

_Disclaimer:_Hace cuanto no pongo esto digo yo? No tengo idea, pero por las dudas lo aclaro. Los personajes no son míos, salvo Christinne y bueno, ustedes saben cuales, sino que son de J.K.Rowling.

_Advertencia:_ Este capítulo es más Blaise/Christinne, porque necesito trabajar un poco más con estos personajes para romper algunas cuestiones entre Draco y Ginny, pero el que viene, ya estará el comienzo del baile.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Desilusión **_

_-¿Piensas castigarme? Mira que he sido un niño muy malo-murmuró con sorna en la voz._

_-Puede ser, todavía no lo tengo decidido-murmuró ella bajándose de la cama y buscando en su mochila una cámara de fotos mágica que era de Colin. Draco sintió que ella se había bajado de la cama, deslizándose a buscar algo. Luego sintió un ruido que se le hizo conocido y unos segundos después una luz de flash que pudo apreciar por debajo del pañuelo que le tapaba los ojos._

_-¿Pero que rayos…?_

_-Bienvenido a mi venganza Malfoy-murmuró socarronamente Ginny, con una sonrisa maldita en el rostro._

-¿Pero como sabías…?

-¿Qué tu eres Malfoy? Oh, vamos, no creí que pensaras que era tan estúpida. Como actor eres muy malo y yo desde el principio sabía que trataba contigo y no con Harry. Si los espejos te mintieron es culpa suya, no mía.

-¿Qué poción usaste?-preguntó haciendo fuerza para escaparse.

-La de los espejos. Snape tiene una buena dosis como para vengarme y estaba segura que ni te molestarías en notar que tu comida estaba servida. Eres demasiado presumido para pensar que alguien podría haberte hecho de sirviente solo por ser tú.

Draco se sonrojó violentamente mientras escuchaba su explicación. Le había salido bien, su venganza había tomado muy buen rumbo y si él no hacía nada para evitarla, las fotos serían vistas por todo Hogwarts.

-Eres una maldita comadreja, Weasley. Suéltame.

Ginny rió con maldad.

-¿Crees que lo haré? Estás muy equivocado. Sonríe Malfoy, tus fans van a querer morirse y yo ganaré muy buena plata.

-Vas a morir siendo torturada Weasley, suéltame ya mismo si no quieres que te mate lentamente. ¡Deja de sacarme fotos por Merlín!

-¿Pensaste que podías engañarme, verdad? Hiciste que mi amistad con Harry se fuera por el drenaje para nada, ¿sabes? Lo hiciste sin razón alguna, porque tú no eres nadie para intervenir en mi vida…

-Lo hice porque eres una…

-¡No vuelvas a repetirlo!-le gritó interrumpiéndolo. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella impetuosidad y cerró la boca-Déjame recordarte que tú fuiste el que hace poco tiempo anduviste revolcándote con una muchacha en el aula cercana a la de Pociones, así que no vuelvas a decirlo porque juro que te quedas sin sexo para el resto de tu vida de la patada que te daré.

Draco cerró su boca sin atreverse a decir nada. Tenía razón, porque no había algún posible argumento en contra de lo que había dicho. Ginny tomó algunas fotos más y luego guardó la cámara en su bolso. Se vistió rápidamente con el entrecejo fruncido y sin mirarlo, murmuró antes de irse:

-Las esposas se abrirán mágicamente en diez minutos. No intentes buscarme, porque esto lo tienes bien merecido.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Ginny había fomentado muy bien su venganza, incluso peor de lo que él lo había imaginado. Esa noche no pudo dormir de los nervios, estrujándose el cerebro pensando en como haría para recuperar esas malditas fotos.

Durante la mañana, sin poder evitar el sueño, tiró su café sobre su túnica cara manchándola casi toda prácticamente, se tuvo que ir a cambiar, llegó tarde y ganó un castigo con McGonagall.

Estuvo dormitando toda la clase de Snape y a la hora de hacer la poción, distraído pensando en como poder chantajear nuevamente a la pelirroja, la hizo mal, haciendo que explotara en su cara y se llenara de forúnculos enormes, verdes y asquerosos. Y lo peor de todo no había sido eso: sino que había sido humillado en frente de todos: ver a Potter y a Weasley riéndose de él no fue lo mejor.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería y se tomó una poción para quitarse las irregularidades de su rostro, ya tenía ganas de matar a Ginny de la forma en que fuese. La maldijo, maldijo su idea estúpida de hacerse pasar por Potter y la maldita poción de Snape de los espejos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el profesor de Pociones se diera cuenta que habían reemplazado la poción y pudiera descubrir que había sido Ginny. Sonrió. Ganaría un castigo que duraría mil años.

Y con ese pensamiento consolador, pasó el resto del día haciendo estupideces: no conforme con una mañana desastrosa, tuvo una tarde aún peor.

Esa noche, fastidiado porque McGonagall le había extendido el castigo un par de días, no fue a comer porque se quedó dormido y se despertó con el ruido de una lechuza cerca de las tres de la mañana, porque había soñado que aquellas fotos estaban ampliadas y expandidas por el Gran Comedor. Abrió la ventana todavía asustado y ni siquiera le prestó atención a las recomendaciones de su madre que le escribía preocupada por los resfríos.

Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, porque no era posible que ella estuviera tomando control de su vida. Porque una vocecita en su mente ya le venía repitiendo continuamente, que ella ya había tomado posesión de sus pensamientos.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Blaise iba caminando aburrido por los pasillos. Aquella noche todo parecía molestarle por alguna razón. Se sentía incómodo en su habitación, en su sala Común, en el Gran Comedor y en el patio hacía frío. Sabía que estaba cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, pero jamás se imaginó ver doblando por el pasillo a Christinne con un carrito del doble de tamaño (y seguramente del doble de peso) que el de ella. Empujaba con dificultad y Blaise notó un telescopio cerrado, una cajita pequeña verde, otra un poco más grande y algunos elementos que le fueron irreconocibles.

Sonrió ante aquella imagen tan peculiar. Estaba colorada y algo despeinada por la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Y lo que más le llamó la atención es que llevaba su camisa.

-¿Por qué no usas un hechizo para moverlo?-preguntó él haciendo que ella saltara del susto. Se dio vuelta sonriendo y le respondió:

-Porque una vez lo usé y como andaba distraída las cosas chocaron contra una pared y al ser frágiles, se rompieron.

Le sonrió seductoramente y mientras ella ordenaba un poco mejor el carrito, se dedicó a mirar con descaro su figura. Tenía el cabello oscuro atado en un broche marrón y sus ojos denotaban felicidad. Sonrió para sí mismo pensando que era muy bonita, no por la ropa que llevaba, sino por sus movimientos suaves y delicados. Pero además, tenía una sonrisa de confianza que la hacía ver muy segura de si misma, algo que recordaba muy bien no haber visto en ella nunca. Y lo peor era que le gustaba.

-¿Me ayudarías a llevarlo?

-Si, claro-dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento y comenzando a empujar el carrito. Si que estaba pesado. Blaise se preguntó como había hecho para traerlo hasta ese lugar tan apartado de su torre.

-¿Por qué traes todo esto?

-Para ver las estrellas-respondió ella-Me gusta la Astronomía y dicen que hoy puede haber una lluvia de estrellas que técnicamente ya debería haber empezado. Y como no me dejan subir a la Torre por las noches de la semana, tengo que aprovechar los sábados. Ven, ya llegamos.

Tiraron del carrito un poco más hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía. Las luces estaban apagadas pero brillaban las estrellas con ferocidad, haciendo que no hicieran falta. Christinne se asomó a uno de los ventanales y apoyó sus manos en él. Empujó un poco abriéndolo y sintiendo como la brisa fresca se colaba por entre su cuerpo. Blaise se acercó a ella. La miró fijamente y sintió una descarga en su cuerpo. Miró el cielo y no pudo dejar de notar que sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad como la Luna. Realmente esa chica era hermosa. Se acercó a ella y sin que se diera cuenta, tiró del broche y dejó que su cabello acariciara suavemente su rostro. El viento se colaba entre ellos pero Blaise no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Christinne se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente, con una seriedad inusitada. Y Blaise no pudo evitar sentir ganas de besarla nuevamente. Tomó sus manos entre las de él y la miró sonreír avergonzada. Se acercó suavemente a su rostro y ella sonrió pícaramente, deteniéndolo.

-Ven, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Blaise maldijo su suerte y se dejó guiar por ella, por aquellas cálidas manos que se le antojaban besar suavemente, deslizar sus labios sobre su piel.

Subieron al alfeizar de la ventana y con mucho cuidado se deslizaron por un pequeño y angosto camino, siempre tomados de la mano. Llegaron a una pequeña escalera que subieron con cuidado porque estaba maltrecha y llegaron al tejado de la torre. Era difícil caminar por las tejas algo gastadas, pero sosteniéndose con las manos, no había posibilidad de caerse. Chris subió primero porque ya estaba acostumbrada, mientras que Blaise miraba para abajo con cierto temor.

-Vamos Blaise, esta bien que seas cobarde como los demás Slytherins, pero deberías confiar en mí.

Blaise la miró mal y subió más rápido hasta llegar donde estaba ella.

-Así que crees que soy cobarde-dijo sentándose sobre el tejado a su lado, tomándola de una mano y besándola.

Ella sonrió halagada.

-Mira el cielo Blaise. Es hermoso.-dijo recostándose sobre las tejas de la Torre y señalándolo. –Cuando era chica miraba el cielo porque intentaba contar las estrellas. Por supuesto, cada vez que lo intentaba, me largaba a llorar de frustración. –Blaise sonrió burlonamente-Era muy chiquita, no tengo la culpa, nadie me había avisado que era imposible. De todas formas, cuanto más ganas de ver estrellas tenía, más estrellas veía.

-Eso es imposible. Es decir, aquí puedo ver-dijo señalándolas con el dedo y contándolas-Algo así como quince mas o menos en esa porción de cielo. ¿Tú ves más?

-Déjame ayudarte.

Chris se enderezó, se deslizó sobre el tejado y colocó la cabeza de Blaise, que seguía acostado, entre sus piernas.

-Cierra los ojos-le dijo y él obedeció. –Debes relajarte-murmuró acariciándole las mejillas muy suavemente-Y piensa en aquellos libros donde los puntitos brillantes se multiplicaban, piensa en cuando todos te decían que había miles y miles, millones de estrellas en el cielo. Y ahora míralas…

Y Blaise enfocó mejor la vista y allí estaban. Las quince estrellas que más o menos había contado, se habían multiplicado y ahora eran incontables, tal como en los libros. Era sorprendente. La miró estupefacto pidiéndole una explicación, porque bajo ninguna posibilidad, si cerrabas y abrías los ojos ibas a poder ver más estrellas.

-Cuando uno quiere ver esperanzas en algo que está totalmente frustrado, no importa que todo se vaya abajo, las esperanzas seguirán ahí. Entonces, ¿Por qué si yo quiero ver más estrellas, por más que no estén allí, no puedo verlas?

-Igualmente hay algo más lindo que las estrellas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, la Luna.

-Pero la Luna no brilla con luz propia.

-Si, pero cuando brilla, lo hace con más intensidad que las estrellas. Yo lo puedo comprobar.

-¿ah si? ¿Y como harás eso?-preguntó ella burlona-Este día hay Luna Nueva, sencillamente no se ve.

-Yo si la estoy viendo… en tus hermosos ojos grises.

-Blaise, estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también-dijo incorporándose.- ¿Por qué te escapas de los halagos? ¿Eres así con todos los hombres o solo conmigo?

Ella se rehusó a mirarlo a la cara y por eso la giró hacia otro lado, pero él, con mucha sutileza, la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-No sé que carajo sea esto que me ocurre, es decir, te vi dos veces, creo que no puedo enamorarme, pero por alguna razón me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo y escuchar tus millones de filosofías, que jamás en la vida me interesaron, pero de tu boca tienen un gusto amargo a verdad. Veo tus ojos y no puedo evitar verlos brillar y reflejarme en ellos. Es decir, mira, tú te enamoraste de mí sin realmente conocerme a pesar de que adivinas todos mis movimientos y sabes leerme como a un libro abierto. Y al lado tuyo, no valgo nada. Entonces ¿Por qué yo no podría sentir esto de alguien tan hermoso y tan sincero como tú? ¿Por qué carajo tengo ganas de golpear al primero que incluso pueda llegar a mirarte?

-Blaise…-murmuró ella toda colorada, sintiendo como su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Discúlpame pero no puedo soportarlo más-dijo él acercando su rostro, sin soltarla de la barbilla, hacia su boca.

Y ella no pudo moverse, solo esperó a que sus labios chocaran como lo hicieron, en un dulce beso que se le antojó delicioso. Blaise la besaba con una dulzura infinita, y ella se sentía torpe porque su saliva sabía a infinita experiencia.

Sin embargo, a él le encantó, por alguna razón se removió incómodo al darse cuenta como la pasión torpe e inexperta de ella encendía su cuerpo. Quería enseñarle mil cosas, quería mostrarle todo lo que podía conocer del amor. Quería experimentar el dulce gozo de hacer el amor bajo las estrellas y ver en esos ojos de luna llena la pasión y el placer que sabía, seguramente solo él podría brindarle.

Esa noche con aquel beso, Blaise sintió que jamás en su vida había probado algo tan delicioso como los labios de ella, y desde que ella había ocupado sus pensamientos de una manera tan brusca y repentina, no podía dejar de pensarla.

Se separaron cuando él sintió que ella estaba temblando y allí se dio cuenta que hacía frío y que ella estaba tan solo con la camisa de él.

-Creo que es hora de que entremos. Tienes frío y estás desabrigada. Además, no quiero que te enfermes-murmuró él depositando un suave beso en los labios de ella.

-Si, está bien.

Bajaron por las mismas escaleras por las que habían subido y deshicieron el camino hasta estar dentro de la Torre de Astronomía.

-¿Por qué no usas un hechizo para encoger?

Christinne lo miró alucinada.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido-murmuró ella dedicándole una sonrisa-Reducto.

Caminaron por los pasillos mientras ella le comentaba anécdotas sobre el cielo y murmuraba frustrada que hacía mucho que no veía una lluvia de estrellas fugaces en el cielo.

-Porque las estrellas son lo más hermoso que existe del cielo. Están tan lejanas, que parecen cercanas sin embargo cuando uno las ve.

-La luna es más linda, porque yo la tengo más cerca-murmuró él guiñándole un ojo.

Chris iba a acotar algo cuando una voz femenina, en su opinión, demasiado aguda y melosa, le gritó desde lejos:

-Blaise-escuchó que esa voz llamaba.

Se dio vuelta ella también y vio como él sonreía seductoramente. Lo miró frunciendo el seño, con una mueca en los labios de contención y rabia.

-Que suerte que te encuentro, hace muchos días que no te veo-murmuró ella acercándose más de lo que debía. Pareció que en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que alguien lo acompañaba a él y fijó sus ojos celestes en Chris. –Oh, ¿vienes con ella?

-Nada más nos encontramos en el pasillo.-murmuró sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer. Chris abrió la boca sorprendentemente, pero Blaise no se dio cuenta.

-A ver cuando quedamos para salir-dijo ella sin recato.

-Cuando gustes. La próxima salida a Hogsmeade si quieres.

-Me parece bien Susan. Te veo luego-murmuró despidiéndose, mientras ella se alejaba.

-Ella es una amiga muy amiga mía Chris. ¿Chris?-preguntó mirando para todos lados sin entender que había ocurrido. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió que Chris ya se había ido.

.

La increpó al otro día en el desayuno, a penas la vio llegar al comedor. Así que corrió hacia donde estaba ella y la llamó antes de que se sentara en su mesa.

-Oye, ¿por qué te fuiste el otro día tan de repente?

Chris lo miró y Blaise sintió como aquellos ojos de luna se habían congelado y apagado de repente.

-¿Así que para ti no significó nada besarme? ¿Es que acaso te doy vergüenza que no puedes decir la verdad? Y no conforme con eso coqueteas enfrente de mí.

-Pero no es así, déjame explicarte…

-No tienes nada que explicarme Blaise. No entiendo como conociéndote tanto dejé que me besaras.

-Pero…

-No quiero escuchar ningún discurso de consuelo. Déjalo así. Ni siquiera me he involucrado profundamente contigo y ya me haces daño. Tenía razón cuando subimos a la Torre. Eres un _grandísimo_ cobarde.

Blaise intentó abrir la boca y la cerró dolido. ¿Por qué que le llamara así le había causado tanto daño? La vio marcharse sin siquiera despedirse.

Y con los ojos abiertos, sin entender que había pasado, se fue caminando hasta la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco desayunaba, o más bien, asesinaba a su pancito.

-La mesa no tiene la culpa de tus desgracias, y el pancito tampoco-le dijo a un Draco totalmente ojeroso, que había vuelto a tirar el café en su túnica.- ¿Crees que tu túnica esté prefiriendo desayunar estos últimos días?

-Te crees muy gracioso. A ti las cosas te resultan mucho más fáciles.

-No lo creas amigo-le dijo dirigiendo una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor- Creo que la he cagado.

Blaise le contó todo lo que había ocurrido creyendo que era totalmente inocente y cuando finalizó, su amigo estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-Déjame repasar esto Blaise: se habían besado y mentiste sobre ello y encima de todo coqueteaste con Susan. Dime una cosa, ¿Eres idiota o tus padres tuvieron problemas al concebirte? Hasta yo sé que eso no se hace. Debe sentir que tú le avergüenzas y realmente no la culpo…

Blaise se acostó esa noche con un mal presentimiento que a la mañana siguiente se hizo realidad. Una lechuza golpeó su ventana y cuando él abrió, ésta voló hacia la cama y dejó una sobrecito bien doblado. Lo abrió y descubrió que Christinne había rechazado la invitación, y que podía invitar a quien quisiera, incluso a esa tal Susan.

Se maldijo para sus adentros por haber sido tan estúpido y se levantó de malhumor. Hechizó a cinco estudiantes porque lo miraron y maldijo terriblemente su estupidez.

La vio a lo lejos hablando con alguien muy animadamente, sonriéndole. Y por alguna razón extraña, se le tensaron los músculos y su mandíbula se apretó en un claro gesto de odio. Sea quien fuese el que estuviese coqueteando con ella, lo mataría. Incluso si esa persona era Dumbledore.

Caminó a paso rápido, chocando contra muchas personas que lo miraron mal, hasta que llegó hacia ella y le tocó el hombro. Por alguna razón que no logró entender, cuando la sonrisa de ella se esfumó de repente al verlo, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¿Qué quieres Blaise?

-Necesito hablar contigo urgente.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo. Ya hablamos suficiente-murmuró dándose vuelta, finalizando la conversación.

-No importa. Al menos escúchame-dijo tomándola de la mano como para arrastrarla.

-Oye, te dijo que no quiere ir contigo-murmuró el muchacho que estaba con ella.

-Tú no te metas, idiota-le gritó enojado.

-Idiota eres tú.

Y al segundo siguiente, sin haberse podido dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, un puño se estrelló en su cara, cerca de su labio. El impactó le dolió, pero no le importó. Se acercó a él y lo golpeó con sus fuerzas, un poco desquitándose por lo que había hecho, y otro poco de envidioso, porque sabía que en el fondo descargaba su ira contra él debido a que aquel muchacho podía hablar con ella normalmente, y él no. Intentó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, más allá de que sufrió dos golpes más que le sacaron sangre de la nariz y le rompieron el labio nuevamente.

Lo único que detuvo aquella pelea fue la mano de Chris, que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo arrastró hasta un aula, en el cual lo metió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?

-Te dije que si veía a alguien mirarte, lo golpearía.

-Eres un exagerado y no tienes por qué hacer eso. Madura de una vez Blaise, tu no sabes lo que es amar, lo que es querer con todas las fibras de tu ser a alguien, lo que es sufrir por amor todas las noches, llorar por algo que nunca va a pasar. Pero ¿sabes que? Yo tengo la culpa, porque quise ver esperanzas donde no las hay. Solo te importo porque te encanta pensar que hay alguien que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, y no puedes ni pensar en dejar que otra persona ocupe ese lugar. Pero se acabó, ya no quiero sufrir por alguien que no puede ni podrá amarme-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas intentaban caer de sus ojos.-Ya no quiero que te cruces en mi camino, solo quiero olvidarte y nada más.

Si en ese momento alguien le hubiese preguntado cual había sido el peor momento de su vida, él diría que aquel. No tuvo fuerzas ni valor para levantarse por veinte minutos, porque le avergonzaba todo lo que ella le había dicho y todo el dolor que le había causado.

Le dolía la posibilidad de que ella tuviera razón, de que solo fuese una tontería adolescente y no conociera lo que era amar. Pero por alguna razón aquellas palabras le causaron un vacío de dolor que él a lo único que pudo asociar, fue a los poemas tristes de corazones rotos, que alguna vez había leído en los libros de su madre.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Ginny iba caminando por el pasillo muy feliz. Por fin había terminado de editar las fotos, de agrandarlas y de marcar un rouge que le había agregado a Draco. Tenía la idea firme de publicar las fotos en unos días, pero primero quería hacer sufrir a Draco un poquito más: lo había visto en el desayuno, Harry le había contado el episodio de Pociones y ella sabía que todo eso había ocurrido por los nervios. Pensaba esa misma noche mandarle una foto por una lechuza para torturarlo un poquito más antes de consumar su venganza.

Dio vuelta por un pasillo del quinto piso y sintió de pronto como una mano jalaba de su túnica hacia un aula. Sin poder hacer nada, sucumbió a aquella presión y sintió de pronto como todo se oscurecía en aquel salón. Unos minutos después, había perdido la conciencia.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Te Gusta lo que Ves?**

_Notas del autor:_ Si, puede que me haya apiadado un poco y lo haya continuado. Yo ya dije que lo continuaría aunque me salieran algas en los pies. ¡Y por fin ha vuelto mi musa! Así que aquí, después de tanto, está el sexto capítulo.

Me faltó pulirlo un poco, pero prefiero dejarlo publicado antes de irme de vacaciones, aunque sé que voy a pasármela escribiendo lo que sigue en hojas de papel. Además ahora lo dejé en el punto cúlmine, yo ya sé lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo. Solo espero escribirlo rápido.

Bueno, dejen reviews, como siempre digo, porque me alegra ver que la historia tiene aceptación y me anima a continuarla, y críticas (constructivas) así mejoro lo que tenga que mejorar y me pulo como escritora. Siempre serán bienvenidas, por supuesto.

Recuerden, siempre los reviews me animan a continuar escribiendo, porque sé que hay gente que está esperando el siguiente capítulo! Y yo también soy lectora y me desespero.

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no son de mi autoría y no los utilizo con fines de lucro.

_Agradecimientos:_ A todas las personas que esperaron para leer y me tuvieron paciencia (porque ahora si se les debe haber acabado xD) y en especial a **Javiera Malfoy**, a **xMariana Radcliffex**, a **Yuuki Pan**, a **dream HP**, a **Hannia**, a **Linnette P. Broderick**, a **Clau-22**, a **Impossibles**, a **seli Weasley**, a **Sweet Angel of My Dream**, a **rvg 79**, a **calabaza azul **y a **María**. Todos ustedes me han inspirado para que continúe la historia, así que este capítulo va para ustedes.

.

_**Capítulo 6: Cobardía**_

"Tácticas para que Chris me perdone:

1-Asesinar a todos los hombres existentes en la tierra. Complicación: Me arrestarían antes.

2-Chantajearla con que me voy a tirar al lago y el calamar gigante me comerá. Complicación: Eso no hace un Slytherin. No necesito pedir por compasión. Esta idea definitivamente es absurda.

3-Hacer que me perdone con algo romántico. Complicación: Además de no tener un inventario de ideas, yo no soy romántico. Los Slytherin no somos románticos. ¿Y a quien le pregunto en tal caso?"

Blaise suspiró frustrado y desesperado, sopesando alternativas. Sabía muy bien que ninguna era buena, pero ya no tenía idea en qué más pensar. Había procurado la primera alternativa: olvidarla, porque la vida continúa. Y él sabía que podría hacerlo.

"Complicación:" subrayó con una sonrisa de lado, casi culpable, "Poder nunca implica querer hacerlo"

Y era cierto. Había estado saliendo con más gente, había pasado las tardes estudiando, practicando Quidditch, jugando cartas con Draco. Y ella no se escurría en su mente con cada cosa que él recordaba de ella. No, eso no le ocurría.

Pero en cambio sentía que nada de eso alcanzaba: que las charlas insulsas no tenían sentido, que el viento en el rostro, sobre su escoba no era más que una brisa insignificante, que la satisfacción del nuevo aprendizaje no tenía verdadera importancia.

Porque sentía que su corazón se desbocaba cuando ella lo miraba por entre las mesas, creyendo que él no posaba su vista de reojo en ella. Y se mordía el labio de preocupación, observándolo con desesperación y atolondramiento. Hasta que aquel grandulón que iba con ella llegaba y la miraba con una sonrisa, le susurraba cosas al oído, la tomaba con cariño por la cintura.

Y allí se dio cuenta que por más que no le produjera más que un vacío no tenerla, sentía un odio profundo al ver que otros podían tener la oportunidad que él había perdido estúpidamente. Y también le atormentaba la posibilidad de que ella acariciara otro cuerpo, posara sus labios débiles en otros y dejara de mirarlo como siempre había hecho.

Por alguna razón Blaise se dio cuenta que se había acostumbrado a que ella suspirara por él y no quería que eso dejara de ocurrir. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedirle perdón y demostrarle que no era tan estúpido. Después de todo él sabía que el amor no desaparecía así nomás. Y solo faltaba que ella lo perdonara.

**… ****o.O.O.O.o …**

El hecho irrefutable de estar encadenada a una cama en un lugar casi idéntico al cual había jugado su venganza le producía pánico. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de despertar de esa manera por error? No muchas, de eso ella estaba segura.

Maldijo su mala suerte y su estúpido intento de vengarse. Y maldijo también el hecho de que todo hubiese comenzado porque sus palabras, aunque le costara admitirlo, le habían dolido. Y en ese momento había querido cobrárselas golpeando donde más le causaría daño: en su orgullo altanero y frío.

Pero las cosas habían salido indefectiblemente mal, y ver a Draco con unas llaves en la puerta de aquella habitación, con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara le hacía confirmar que no parecían querer mejorar.

-Veo que las comadrejas caen muy pronto en las trampas. Siempre pensé que eran animales un tanto estúpidos. Pero tu peor error fue intentar hacerme frente, ¿O no es así Weasley?

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero hasta donde yo tenía entendido los hurones son vegetarianos. ¿Qué haces colocando trampas para comadrejas?-murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa arrogante.

Draco acortó los pasos de distancia que había entre ellos y su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Y ella sabía que una mueca así no podría traer nada bueno consigo.

-¿Has oído hablar de la cruza de animales?-murmuró levantando una ceja-Quizás el huroncito encontró una comadreja que puede hacerse pasar por un hurón.

-¿Eso implica que soy de tu misma calaña?

Draco meditó unos segundos lo que ella había preguntado. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había dicho metafóricamente podría entenderse así. ¿Qué era ella para él?

Solo una obsesión. "Solo forma parte de una obsesión creada por mi mala suerte." Pensó con un deje de amargura.

-No sueñes Weasley, porque podrías caer muy rápido de tu nubecilla de ilusiones.

Ginny se sintió insultada y ofendida, pero no lo demostró. Ni muerta lo demostraría.

-Entonces deberías dejarme ir. Ve y acuéstate con cualquiera de esas estúpidas con las que te acuestas.

-¿Celosa pequeña?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Draco carcajeó con una sensación de alegría en el pecho. Sentía que por fin iba a terminar con aquella enfermiza obsesión. Porque era muy similar a eso: una enfermedad. Un padecimiento constante de buscarla con la mirada tan solo para llenar sus pupilas y poder soñar con ella. Una punzada en el pecho que recorría todo su estómago cuando la veía caminar, sin poder alejar la vista de ella. Una fiebre que le hacía calentar su cuerpo cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando tan solo sus ojos gatunos se posaban en él cargados de lujuria.

Era el deseo y la atracción de la química prohibida. Y combinadas con la curiosidad podían causar un muy mal efecto, que le había llevado a eso. _A encadenarla._ Porque no era una cuestión de venganza. Ya no pensaba en vengarse de ella poseyéndola y dándole la mejor noche de su puta vida para que él siguiera en sus pensamientos a donde quiera que fuese.

Ahora lo hacía por mero gusto, y aunque le hubiese costado mucho admitirlo, la perspectiva de acostarse con ella, de _curar su enfermedad_ le importaba mucho más que una estúpida venganza.

Porque sentía que podría liberarse de ella y no volver a verla más. Se había repetido mil veces en su cabeza que con una sola noche bastaría. Una noche y luego ya no importaría ella. Ya no pensaría en su cuerpo, ya no tendría ganas de sentirla cerca, de rozar su piel con una estrechez sofocante, de escucharla gemir.

Solo una maldita noche y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Ella lo observaba con un terror casi palpable, con esa absurda serenidad que delata una mentira en los ojos. Sabía que estar a merced de cualquier movimiento de Draco Malfoy no era tranquilizante. Y menos que menos alentador.

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que te pueda llegar a hacer?

-Deberías tenerlo tú, porque si me llegas a tocar te juro que yo…

Y las palabras se perdieron cuando una brusca caricia resbaló entre el encaje del corpiño, rozando su piel con cierto descaro.

Draco acarició con la yema de sus dedos por entre la tela de la prenda, formando círculos suaves que delineaban sus senos. Ginny intentó sofocar el placer aplastante de sentir las manos heladas de él acariciar su pecho con fragilidad.

-¿Que tú que? ¿Qué harás Weasley?-murmuró levantando una ceja con sugestión.

Ginny no fue capaz de responder porque en esos momentos apretaba con fuerza sus labios rojos para evitar gemir. Sus manos rodeaban sus senos con grácil destreza, como si estuviera esculpiendo su figura con una perfección profesional.

-Yo no creo que puedas hacer mucho…más que gemir-dijo hundiendo sus dedos en la piel lisa de ella, apretando suavemente su pecho.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir como la desesperación apresaba su cuerpo al tocarla. Necesitaba hacerla suya, escucharla gemir hasta la saciedad cuanto antes. Y sin embargo no quería apurarse, quería verla pelear contra sí misma, ver como el deseo y la lujuria se apoderaban de su cuerpo y ganaban una batalla perdida contra el orgullo y la necedad. Así que prefirió acariciarla con menos ahínco, y terminar de exponer su teoría: ella no saldría de ahí hasta que él no hubiese obtenido lo que quería.

-Como verás-y a Ginny aquella voz aún más ronca y gutural que de costumbre le dio escalofríos-Tu amiga ha rechazado la invitación de Zabini, con lo cual nuestro trato quedaría técnicamente anulado. Pero Draco Malfoy no se queda sin el premio mayor, ¿sabes? Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Puede ser antes o después, pero siempre es así.

-Pues vete acostumbrando a tu primera negativa.

Draco carcajeó con fuerza. Ginny nunca lo había visto sonreír de aquella forma. Nunca había visto en sus ojos más que un témpano de hielo imposible de quebrar.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo la situación en la que estás Weasley. Te lo explicaré de una forma en que tu complejo de inferioridad mental pueda comprenderlo. Tú estás encadenada a una cama sin magia ni varita, y sobre todo sin ropa. Y yo estoy libre y muy dispuesto a quedar satisfecho esta noche. ¿Necesitas más pistas?

-Oh, ¿Acaso piensas violarme?

Draco sintió una punzada de placer ante su voz desafiante. No le tenía miedo, ella no temía por lo que él pudiera hacerle. Y eso le llenaba el pecho de orgullo, de una manera un tanto morbosa, eso no podía negarlo. Pero él tenía otros planes en mente.

-No Weasley, no te violaré-murmuró buscando bajo la espalda de ella el ganchito del corpiño y desabrochándolo-Porque cuando la acción es consentida por ambos, deja de ser violación.

Y unos segundos más tarde su boca presionó la piel suave de sus senos que antes había tocado. La presión que la razón de Ginny ejercía en su cuerpo dejó de existir en aquel momento tan excitante. Draco succionaba con cuidado, lamía cada trozo de piel con desesperación y jugaba con sus pezones erectos, utilizando sus manos para tocar sus piernas y su vientre suave y plano.

Ginny gimió ante la situación, sintiendo como sucumbía poco a poco a los brazos de Draco Malfoy, porque supo, porque sintió en su propio cuerpo, como los labios de él se curvaban en una sonrisa triunfal.

Intentó mover sus manos, romper las cadenas haciendo fuerza. Necesitaba, ahora que le quedaba un miligramo de cordura, alejar la boca de él de su piel, porque no quería sentir la necesidad física de tenerlo dentro suyo, besándola y acariciándola como lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Bas…bas...ta. Por favor-murmuró anhelante. Sabía muy bien que una parte (muy grande) de ella deseaba que él le negara la posibilidad de irse, de escaparse de sus brazos. Pero sabía que terminaría sintiéndose terriblemente mal y se maldeciría por ser tan impulsiva. Mientras que él solo volvería a hacer su vida, olvidándose de ella como si nada.

La mirada de Draco se congeló nuevamente ante su súplica y por un instante ella temió que fuese capaz de dejarla ir. Pero con un movimiento rápido se posó sobre ella y la besó con violencia, acariciando su cuerpo con mayor fiereza que antes.

Ginny sintió el placer arremolinarse de golpe en su estómago y deslizarse por cada poro de su piel. Y el goce se hacía cada vez más urgente, más necesario. Sabía que Draco no iba a detenerse y ¡Por Merlín! Ella tampoco quería que se detuviera. Sentir como Draco besaba su cuello y deslizaba su lengua sobre él, apretando con su boca el lóbulo de la oreja, quitándose a la par la túnica y el calzado.

Ginny volvió a gemir más largamente que antes, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba más y más y sus pulmones se agrietaban sin culpa. Las manos de Draco se deslizaban suavemente sobre ella, lisonjeando su cuerpo de a poco, como si intentara disfrutarlo.

Hasta que las manos de Ginny cayeron con un fuerte impulso, lastimándola. Había olvidado que unas cadenas sostenían sus muñecas a la cama, doblegada por el placer y ciega por querer más. Pero ahora las manos acalambradas dolían y sus músculos adormecidos le molestaban. Pero por sobre todo, lo que más le dolió fue que el cuerpo de Draco se hubiese escurrido rápidamente a un costado de la cama y la estuviese mirando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si todo aquello fuese una charla que había terminado.

-Ya puedes irte Weasley.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella mirándolo, incorporándose a penas. Se fregaba sus muñecas para hacer circular la sangre y su respiración era agitada. Y cuando lo observó mejor se dio cuenta.

Malfoy quería que ella le demostrase que también lo deseaba. Y le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar, a sabiendas de que quería más y estaba deseosa de sentir sus besos.

Pero ella no era estúpida y no iba a caer en su juego. No iba a admitir que Draco Malfoy se había instalado en sus sueños y la torturaba con rondas de sexo que le hacían despertar húmeda y sonriente. No iba a aceptar que a pesar de las batallas ganadas, él había ganado la guerra. Porque todavía le quedaba algo de dignidad, o al menos lo suficiente como para salir de allí intacta.

-De acuerdo-murmuró, alejando su mirada de los ojos grises de él.

-¿¡Que!?

-Me voy.

Los ojos de Draco se desencajaban de su lugar y la mandíbula se abría y cerraba. Las imágenes que él había imaginado en su mente eran muy distintas: él pensaba que ella se quedaría mirándolo desconcertada, mordiéndose el labio inferior de nerviosismo y enredando sus manos a su cuello, mientras volvía a besarle con ferocidad, incitándolo a acostarse sobre ella.

Pero es que Draco en ningún momento había contemplado la posibilidad de que el orgullo de Ginny Weasley pudiera ganarle al deseo contenido e irresistible que ella poseía en su cuerpo. Sin poder creer que el que estuviera juntando lo que quedaba de su ropa y caminando a la salida le producía un vacío tan abrumador, no pudo evitar dejar de pensar cuando levantó su mano y gritó:

-¡No!

Ella se dio vuelta mirándolo una vez más, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, arqueando sus cejas.

-¿Piensas rogar por un poco de sexo? Vamos, hazlo.

Draco se quedó estático en el lugar, mirando sus ojos con sumo cuidado. ¿Y que hacía ahora? Ella sabía que era su debilidad, y haber tenido la oportunidad y desperdiciado de una manera tan estrepitosa e idiota le hacía sentir pésimo. Pero rogar no estaba en su diccionario y eso sería lo último que haría. Menos que menos por sexo.

-Está bien, vete-murmuró con un deje de amargura, sintiendo su boca pastosa. Se había dado cuenta que su voz temblaba por la rabia contenida. Pero no hacia ella, sino hacia él mismo.

Ginny dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó mirando el pasillo oscuro y vacío, seguramente producto del horario nocturno que sería. Todavía en su mente rondaba la misma pregunta, sabiendo que todavía podía arrepentirse. ¿Por qué razón se marchaba si ella quería que él la sedujera y la arrastrara hasta conocer lo más bajo del infierno y lo más alto del paraíso? Sabía que ella lo deseaba, lo hacía casi tanto o más que él. Entonces, ¿Por qué razón huía de allí, si sabía que su mayor temor –que su hermano o alguien más se enterara- no se haría realidad?

"Por cobarde" pensó con miedo a que esa respuesta fuese la verdad. "No soy lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar lo que siento por él." Pero es que tampoco lo sabía con precisión, solo sentía el vaivén de su pecho, que intentaba suavizar un poco su respiración. La sola idea de volver a sentir sus labios rozando su piel le producía una sensación placentera en el cuerpo. ¿A quien quería engañar? Deseaba a Draco Malfoy con todo su ser y estaba teniendo la oportunidad de su vida.

"Y por cobardía la voy a perder" pensó con una mueca disgustada. "De acuerdo, más tarde pensaré que siento por él".

Y se volteó, enfrentando la puerta de roble. Apretó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y decidió entrar a aquel cuarto, donde por fin había alguien que la estaba esperando…

* * *

¡Al fin! El próximo capítulo, lemmon asegurado, y seguramente el que viene, el baile. (Ya me estoy relamiendo de ganas por escribirlo). Espero que les haya gustado. Aprieten el "Review this story/chapter" y dejen su opinión, que eso no lastima.

¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

_Notas del autor:_ Bueno, tardé mucho, lo sé, pero eso fue porque estuve un mes de vacaciones y además viví el aniversario de la muerte de uno de mis seres queridos. Y eso mezclado con fics no combinan productivamente. Además, es el LEMON! ¡Por fin! No me queda mucho más por agregar, sólo que este capítulo me costó hacerlo. Sobre todo porque hay lemon dos veces y porque a mi me gustan los que son bien largos y explícitos. Pero eso pasa a propósito, no se preocupen.

¡Espero que este capítulo les guste! (Sobre todo porque es larguito)

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron reviews: Clau-22, leyla, chio, lithium19, lauri Malfoy, tessa, Lynette P. Broderick, Yuuki Pan, Gin kiOhikar, dreamhp y Lovely Lemoon. _¡Este capítulo va para todos ustedes que me apoyan tanto con sus reviews y sus críticas!_

_**Capítulo 7: Pérdida de razón**_

-Golpear tu cabeza contra la pared no creo que solucione tus problemas.

Draco cerró los ojos apreciando como su voz penetraba sus oídos con una dulzura espeluznante. Y sonrió. Sus labios se curvaron sintiendo sus manos alcanzar la satisfacción y un suspiro de alivio cruzó su garganta.

Volteó con suma cautela, disfrutando de aquella sensación gloriosa de verla a ella regresar hacia él.

Estaba recostada contra la puerta de caoba y llevaba la ropa totalmente desordenada, sin contar el magnífico escote que asomaba por entre los botones desabrochados de la camisa. Tenía el pelo alborotado y las mejillas coloradas, pero esbozaba una sonrisa segura que le daba una sensualidad inusitada.

-Has vuelto-murmuró caminando muy lentamente hacia ella.

-He vuelto-repitió sin mover sus músculos. Solo su mirada se desplazaba al mismo ritmo que él, marcándole el camino.

Pasaron tan sólo unos segundos cuando Draco se acercó completamente hacia ella, estirando sus manos y colocándolas en su cintura. Cerró los ojos y acarició por debajo de la camisa desabotonada sintiendo su piel. Ella permanecía estática, disfrutando de aquel roce, hasta que de pronto sintió un brusco movimiento que le hizo despegar los pies del suelo: Draco la había levantado en vilo y la llevaba hasta la cama, una vez más, solo que su sonrisa parecía más plácida y tranquila. Y por alguna razón –quizás incluso dolorosa- se sintió segura absorbiendo el perfume delicioso que desprendía del pecho desnudo de Draco.

Antes de dejarla en la cama, estiró un poco su rostro y la besó una vez más. Ella se aferró a sus mejillas, intentando desesperadamente sentir sus labios hacer más presión sobre ella. E intentando tomar el control, absorbiéndose entre sí y chocando sus labios con indecorosa petulancia, Draco tropezó contra la cama, cayendo en una posición muy incómoda.

-Me estás apretando-murmuró empujándolo apenas.

Draco sonrió de lado, acomodándose sobre ella lo suficiente para mirar su rostro. Su boca estaba algo entreabierta, sus ojos marrones lo miraban con una necesidad angustiante, y entre el rubor que teñía sus mejillas tan intenso, las pecas eran casi invisibles. Se veía hermosa y no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en el cabello desordenado de ella, antes de volver a besarla con intensidad.

La ropa ya se había escurrido de sus cuerpos con una velocidad alarmante, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Se acariciaban con ahínco y deseo, besándose desesperadamente, engullendo sus lenguas, devorando sus labios.

Draco acariciaba con una suavidad deliciosa su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por los muslos calientes de ella. Sus dedos trazaban un camino que la volvía loca, que no podía resistir, mientras se elevaban y desgarraban el oscuro secreto de su cuerpo.

Ginny sintió como él comenzaba a tocarla suavemente, a descubrir con sus dedos un estrecho camino carnal, ansioso y apretado, que se abría como una flor renaciente, que quemaba como la mirada de un fénix. Draco sabía que tenía a merced su cuerpo y que por fin lo conseguiría. Sabía que no existía ni la remota posibilidad de que ahora alguno de los dos se echara atrás y sentía la necesidad de cundir al masoquismo de la espera para hacerlo mejor, infinitamente mejor. Por eso contemplaba excitado como las manos de ella se entrelazaban en las sábanas, apretando con fiereza, arañando el colchón.

Su cuerpo provocaba espasmos y retorcijones, su espalda se elevaba de la cama intentando buscar profundidad, que los dedos de él llegasen más y más lejos.

Los gemidos se hacían profundos y entrecortados, se ahogaban el uno con el otro, intentando salir de su garganta ansiosa.

Y los dedos de Draco aumentaban la velocidad, entraban y salían acompasados y veloces, rozaban su clítoris haciendo cada vez más presión, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su pecho con voracidad.

Draco sabía que muy pronto llegaría el momento, así que se apresuró a colocarse entre sus piernas sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de ella. Hasta que sintió que sus gemidos se hacían más rápidos y desesperados, que su cuerpo se retorcía endemoniadamente, que su respiración se aceleraba mucho más. Y la penetró rápidamente luego de deslizar sus dedos, comenzando a realizar movimientos violentos contra su cuerpo, hasta sentir que la velocidad disminuía y su cuerpo vibraba.

La besó largamente antes de comenzar con sus embestidas, disfrutando de aquel hueco profundo que había trazado en el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola suya.

Sentía que toda ella estaba hecha para una deliciosa tortura enfermiza y obsesiva, pero que cualquier cosa en el mundo lo valía. Sus manos se entrelazaban en su cabello pelirrojo mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y sus hombros, intentando recordar exactamente la forma en que sus omóplatos se fruncían por la fuerza y los músculos de sus brazos fuertes se marcaban.

Las embestidas aumentaban su velocidad conforme a los gemidos que la garganta de ella profería. La boca de Ginny se deslizaba por el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en los finos cabellos rubios. Sabía que Draco estaba cada vez más excitado, así que comenzó a mover su boca con mayor agilidad, gimiendo en su oído, acariciando con más ahínco, frunciendo las caderas para aumentar la profundidad de las embestidas.

Y muy pronto lo logró: Draco se desplomó sobre ella, siendo vencido por la fuerza que hacían sus manos de no aplastarla, y sintió como él intentaba ahogar un gemido largo y profundo.

Ginny sintió el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y volvió a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, hasta que él se levantó y se deslizó a un lado de la cama, quedando a un costado de su cuerpo desnudo.

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni diez minutos que Draco se destapó y se sentó al costado del colchón, tomando su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó cuando vio que él se incorporaba.

-Irme-respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Irte?

-¿Qué acaso eres sorda Weasley?

-Oh, ¿ahora soy Weasley? Yo recuerdo claramente que antes era Ginny-murmuró con una mueca burlona.

-Tú misma lo dijiste: antes-murmuró sin mirarla.

Ginny sintió una dura roca atravesando su garganta. Su mirada se precipitó a un final sin destino y se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¡Oh!-Draco sonrió mofándose de ella- ¿Creíste que fingiríamos ser los novios enamorados que acabábamos de hacer el amor? Pues te sobreestimé entonces, Weasley. Creí que había quedado claro que esto fue solo una cuestión física, para curar mi obsesión.

Los labios de Ginny se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, interrumpidos sólo por el amargo silencio y el disgusto reflejado en sus ojos. Pero prefirió callar. Sintió que las palabras no iban a salir de su boca, y que abrirla solo reflejaría lo que ella misma había intentado ocultar desde que lo conocía: Malfoy era una basura. Y siempre lo había sido, ¿Por qué no serlo con ella?

Sin embargo no iba a quedarse con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que se había dejado engañar, pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera la fuerza para amenazar a Malfoy.

Así que se vistió más rápido que él y antes de que terminara de cambiarse, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta con la varita en la mano.

-¿No piensas saludar Weasley?-murmuró con una mueca burlona. Ginny apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando retener las ganas de matarlo.

Volteó y al mirar su sonrisa arrogante, sintió como la sangre hervía por sus venas, y se movía con una velocidad inusitada.

-Preferiría dejar de dirigirte la palabra Malfoy.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan rencorosa-y acortó con dos zancadas la distancia entre sus cuerpos, hasta rodearla con sus brazos-No te preocupes, quizás si me ruegas un poco y estoy de buen humor, podría darte de nuevo lo que tú deseas.

Los puños de Ginny se apretaron fuertemente, pero esta vez se volteó con una rapidez inusitada, que sorprendió a Draco. De pronto sintió como la varita de ella tocaba su cuello.

-Escucha bien Malfoy, porque no lo repetiré. Llegas a decirle esto a alguien y vas a quedar ridiculizado no solo frente a toda la escuela, ¿entendiste? Le mandaré una foto exclusiva a tus padres, quizás ellos también deberían conocer con quien se junta su niñito pequeño-una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro, al ver como él dejaba de sonreír-Estás advertido Malfoy.

Pero Draco había comenzado a ignorar sus palabras cuando la mirada acuosa y brillante de Ginny se había posado en sus ojos con una determinación casi inexplicable.

No podía realmente entenderlo, pero la ferocidad de sus palabras, sus ágiles movimientos y el roce cercano de su piel habían producido que su respiración comenzara a agitarse y el calor se expandiera por su cuerpo.

Y antes de que ella se alejara, Draco empujó la mano que sostenía la varita, y acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, tomando su rostro por las mejillas pecosas.

Sin poder contener la sorpresa que aquello le había producido, Ginny se quedó estática ante el movimiento brusco que los labios de Draco producían. A penas y pudo reaccionar cuando la lengua caliente de él se abría paso con fuerza entre sus labios para dejarle espacio suficiente. Y no pudo evitar comenzar a excitarse, sentir sus cabellos erizarse y el calor que le provocaba la cercanía de Malfoy.

Sabía que debía alejarse y empujarlo, pero no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de disfrutar de sus besos, de su cuerpo. ¿Qué podía perder si parecía que él no pensaba decírselo a nadie?  
Las manos rápidas de Draco la sujetaban con violencia y se movían con agilidad sobre el cuerpo casi inerte de ella, haciéndola gemir de desesperación, aferrarse a su cabello rubio y aspirar su aroma. Hasta que la levantó haciendo presión sobre sus nalgas y ella asió sus piernas a su cintura. Podía sentir la potente erección del cuerpo de Draco, que no había dejado de besarla ni un segundo, ni siquiera mientras transportaba ambos cuerpos y la acorralaba contra la pared lo suficiente para sostenerla mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones.

Ella sabía que era el momento de detenerlo, de evitar otra vez la sensación vacía de que él la estaba usando nada más, que aquello que ella creía jamás se iba a cumplir. Pero por alguna razón no quería dejar de sentir esa creciente excitación deslizarse por sus venas como la sangre de la que vive.

Por eso cuando él le quitó la ropa interior, ella arrancó los botones de su camisa y sintió en sus manos la piel caliente de Draco, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que había dejado que el cuerpo de él se fusionara con el de ella. Le había permitido encontrar una entrada en su corazón cerrado por la fuerza, porque estar con un Malfoy implicaba alejar los sentimientos, ser inteligente y no apasionada; y ella no lo había sido. Había dejado que su mente se nublara de deseo por él.

Y sabía muy bien que cada vez que él la buscara, ella tomaría su mano, la apretaría con fuerza y harían el amor en cualquier aula vacía, vencida por el tiempo. Sabía que Malfoy tenía poder sobre su cuerpo acalorado, y aunque en ese momento la penetraba con fuerza y le acariciaba como nadie lo había hecho, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y susurraba tímidas palabras groseras que le hacían sobrecalentar, tan solo era aquella conexión íntima, que luego terminaría, y todo volvería a ser como siempre.

Draco supo que aquello que había caído sobre su hombro había sido una lágrima de ella, así que aminoró la velocidad de sus embestidas y atrajo su rostro con una de sus manos. Los ojos acuosos la delataban, pero no estaba seguro como actuar y que le aquejaría. Solo sintió pena por ella, y antes de proseguir, desasió sus piernas ante la sorpresa de ella y la hizo sentar. Luego, la colocó sobre él y la penetró nuevamente, con sumo cuidado. Y antes de volver a comenzar los frenéticos movimientos, la besó con mucho cuidado, acariciando con su lengua cada centímetro humedecido por la saliva de su boca. La abrazó por la cintura y acarició su espalda con suavidad, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más del tacto que su piel le brindaba.

Y por alguna razón sintió ganas de apoyar el mentón en sus hombros y cerrar los ojos, apretarla entre sus manos y sentir su pecho inflamarse de aire.

Pero antes de que incluso pudiera hacer eso, Ginny se había colgado de su cuello y pasaba su lengua deslizándola con fuerza, marcando su piel pálida. Y Draco gimió de placer, extasiado por aquella caricia solitaria y por la posición de sus cuerpos.

Sin esperar más, haciendo acoplo de la fuerza de sus piernas, Ginny comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares, ascendentes y descendentes, levantando sus caderas y presionándolas contra las de él, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Draco sentía como el creciente placer se incrustaba en sus venas y recorría su cuerpo con una velocidad alarmante. Pero no quería ahora, no tan rápido. Así que presionó sus piernas y alejó su cuello de aquella caricia tortuosa, haciendo que Ginny se detuviera y lo mirara preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pero él no contestó, y lo siguiente que ella sintió fue la lengua caliente de Draco deslizarse sin cuidado por sus senos, acariciando con violencia su cintura y haciendo presión, para aumentar los gemidos en los que ella se ahogaba constantemente.

Y Ginny no pudo evitar sentir como el éxtasis infinito del final se acercaba y se expandía contra su cuerpo, haciendo casi insoportable mantener el ritmo rápido de las embestidas. Los espasmos en su cuerpo se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y placenteros, y un gemido agudo y relajante hizo que Draco disminuyera la velocidad, al ver que el cuerpo débil de ella se dejaba caer sobre su pecho, con las manos todavía sujetadas a su cuello.

Los movimientos se apagaron completamente, mientras ella suspiraba deliciosamente, recordando cada mínima sensación que había sentido segundos antes.

Y Draco sonreía extasiado, completamente excitado. Sabía que jamás había sentido tanto placer al hacer gozar a una mujer, jamás se había detenido a observar como el cuerpo sudoroso dilataba los músculos y las mejillas se turbaban, totalmente coloradas. No sabía lo excitante que podía ser observar su cuerpo inerte y su respiración agitada detenerse.

Besó su cuello con suavidad, deslizando sus labios hasta sus pezones y presionó su cadera, acercándola más y más, comenzando a hacer movimientos lentos que, luego de pocos segundos, se volvieron cada vez más intensos.

Los gemidos de Ginny volvieron a inundar la habitación y Draco sabía que no faltaba mucho para que la excitación culminara.

Apretó su cuerpo al de él con fiereza, intentando arrastrar el placer hasta los más recónditos lugares de su cuerpo, intentando acompasar sus movimientos mientras ella acariciaba su espalda. Sus uñas se clavaban con tanto ahínco que Draco sentía un placer morboso, un dolor que era terrible y a la vez tan excitante que le hacía reclamar por más.

Apretó los dientes al sentir su lengua deslizándose por su cuello con velocidad, intentando reprimir un gemido. Pero sus besos, sus labios acariciándole la piel con violencia y desespero le hacían vibrar, y muy pronto, cuando los movimientos eran incontrolables, cuando el sudor ya se había escurrido en el suelo, Draco notó como todas las fibras de su ser estallaban en el éxtasis, sintiendo un espasmo cansino y no pudo evitar gemir guturalmente.

Grandioso, no alcanzaba en el vocablo Malfoy para definir aquella sensación que se esparcía por su cuerpo como un anestesiante.

Por fin había conseguido el remedio para curar su obsesión, aunque nunca, jamás de los jamases, pensaba admitir que quería enfermarse así un par de veces más.

- o.O.O.O.o -

La mente de Ginny divagaba, algo perdida. No sabía que hora era y tampoco le importaba realmente. Tan solo se había arrimado a la ventana oscura de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y con la luz del fuego había comenzado a mirar las estrellas. Habían pasado tan solo unas horas después de despedirse de él en silencio. Sabía que no había otra forma, que él no la acompañaría hasta su torre, y si Filch la atrapaba tampoco le importaría. Y sabía que no iba a haber beso de despedida. Tan sólo se despegó de él haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no sentir que algo se quebraba en su interior, se vistió ciegamente y salió de allí tan rápido como había podido.

También sabía que las cosas con él serían así… si volvía a ocurrir, por supuesto. Nada quitaba el hecho de que Malfoy la había usado, pero ella se había dejado usar. Y lo peor era que le había encantado. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien en las manos de alguien como con él.

Y tampoco pensó sentirse tan liviana al salir de ese cuarto. Había sentido ganas de llorar al principio, pero luego descubrió una tranquilidad en ella tan extraña que no era capaz de comprender.

Quizás había sido la culpa de sentirse impura, de saber que le había entregado su cuerpo a una persona tan desgraciada como Malfoy. Pero se sentía totalmente diferente. Se sentía… ¿agradecida? ¿deseada? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero estaba segura que no se había arrepentido de todo lo ocurrido.

Caminó sonriendo sin motivos hasta uno de los sillones y vio el danzar de las llamas del fuego que crepitaban en la noche. Había algo tan atrayente en ellas que las observó hasta abrazarse a sí misma y quedarse dormida.

Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho, Draco Malfoy no la atormentó en sus sueños.

-----

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! Tienes que despertar, estás helada.

El cuerpo adormecido de ella reaccionó ante los leves llamados de Harry con una somnolencia increíble. Sentía algunos músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados y un frío que le helaba.

-¿Qué… que hora es Harry?

-Son las ocho de la mañana, pero hoy teníamos que entrenar, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Entrenar?-murmuró despertándose de repente, pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda la detuvo-Espera un segundo que ahora me cambio y me abrigo, ¿si?

-¿Estás loca? Has dormido en el sillón más incómodo y el fuego se ha apagado. Hace un frío terrible y tienes dolor de espalda. Nos arreglaremos sin ti, además nunca has faltado, por una vez no ocurrirá nada.

Ella sonrió agradecida y se incorporó.

-Toma-dijo él sacándose su buzo y tendiéndoselo-Me lo puedes dar más tarde.

-Harry, tan solo tengo que subir las escaleras.

Sonrió al sentir como tiritaba por el frío y extendió su mano, sonriéndole. Luego se lo puso, riéndose ante la diferencia que había entre sus cuerpos. Le quedaba _muy_ grande.

-De todas formas creo que a ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí. Ahora ve a descansar, cuando te despiertes desayunaremos y te contaré quien salió lastimado esta vez en el entrenamiento.

-Gracias por todo Harry-murmuró ella bostezando y subiendo las escaleras.

Sin embargo cuando se acostó no pudo conciliar el sueño. Dio muchas vueltas, se acomodó un par de veces, se tapó y destapó a pesar del frío y más o menos a las diez de la mañana, cansada de no estar haciendo nada, se levantó para desayunar.

Al parecer el entrenamiento había terminado antes de tiempo, porque a esa hora Harry ya estaba sentado. Lo que le extrañó fue que estuviera solo y no con Ron y Hermione.

-Buen día, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Parece que Ron confundió –_no entiendo cómo-_ una Quaffle con una Bludger e intentó frenarla. Tiene el dedo roto. Hermione está con él.

-¿Y por qué hizo eso?-preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno, yo creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que Hermione haya bajado a los terrenos y justo en ese momento estaba en el campo de Quidditch.

Harry y Ginny rieron cómplices, hacía mucho ya que ambos habían discutido la extraña situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos.

-Oye Ginny, dime una cosa; escuchando cuchichear a Parvati y a Lavender me enteré que Malfoy tiene pareja para el baile y es una Slytherin.

Ginny sintió que el aire había dejado de llegarle a los pulmones con una rapidez exorbitante. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco, que la miraban muy fijo. Sin embargo en su mirada no había nada más que desprecio. Nada había cambiado, y todo era nuevamente lo mismo. Draco un Malfoy, sucio, despreciable y rastrero y ella una Weasley, su Némesis. Tragó en seco antes de sonreírle.

-No lo sé. Ayer me enteré que Chris no irá con Zabini, así que prácticamente nuestro trato está deshecho.

-Entonces Ginny, bueno, quizás… quizás quisieras reconsiderar mi oferta, ya sabes…

Pero ella ya había dejado de escucharle, observando como los labios finos y pálidos de él se posaban sobre los de Parkinson. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se lo impidió mentalmente. Se suponía que ya habían aclarado los tantos, y que iba a ser de _esa_ forma.

- …Solo considéralo. De todas formas yo no pensaba ir al baile, así que puedes pensarlo hasta el viernes si lo deseas y…

-De acuerdo Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Que iré contigo al baile-murmuró intentando quitar de su mente los vestigios de todo aquello que había vivido con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

¡Sí! Por fin acabé. Es un alivio tan grande. No creo que ahora pase de un mes de publicación, porque vienen feriados y semana santa y quiero actualizar más rápido.

Próximo capítulo: El baile y la reacción de Draco. Y más Christinne y Blaise.

_Un detalle más:_ si este lemon requirió de mayor descripción de cada momento específico, es por una razón que en otro capítulo descubrirán, aunque no lo crean, mi mente llega a límites insospechados.


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Te Gusta lo que Ves?**

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes pertenecen a J. y los paisajes y escenografías también. No escribo tampoco con fines de lucro.

_Notas del autor:_ Tardé un mes y medio, es la mitad de lo que tardé antes, pero no es suficiente. Espero llegar a publicar el próximo capítulo dentro de máximo tres semanas, o menos. Es para mí el ideal de tiempo. Pero la inspiración es muy maldita y hace estragos sobre mí.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, dejen reviews opinando por favor, sobre todo si encuentran errores (de cualquier tipo, incluso ortográficos).

Este capítulo es larguísimo, iban a ser dos, pero no quiero volverlo tan denso, así que lo uní. Ya el próximo por fin es el del baile.

_Agradecimientos:_ De verdad quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me dejan review, porque es importante para mí. No sólo escribo para mi satisfacción personal, sino también para que las nuevas personas que les guste esta pareja tengan mayor cantidad de fics que leer. Quiero agradecer específicamente a aquellas personas (que no necesito mencionar, pero saben quienes son) que siguen mi fic fielmente y ocupan unos minutos de su tiempo para hacerme feliz con su opinión.

Le agradezco esta vez específicamente a _Karkinos, _a _Danitza Hoshi,_ a _Gin Kiohikari_, a _CullenPotterLove_, a _lauri Malfoy, _a _Yuuki Pan, _a _Ghysella Potter,_ a _Lynette P. Broderick_, a _Kika,_ a _Abin _y a _AmySighsEvans_ por dejarle un review a esta humilde servidora xD.

Los dejo con el fic.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Completamente mía…**__ (Parte 1)_

Draco se sentía totalmente satisfecho. Había vivido una noche genial y por primera vez en su vida rememoró varias veces todas las imágenes del cuerpo de ella que había guardado en su mente.

Por alguna razón se sentía el ser más poderoso en la tierra. Sabía que había curado su obsesión por fin y deseaba con toda ansiedad llegar al Gran Comedor y sentir su mirada posarse sobre él. Y por supuesto, lograr ignorarla.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Ella hablaba tranquilamente con Potter sin siquiera interesarse por buscarlo con la mirada. Y eso le hizo desesperar terriblemente. La observó durante un tiempo prolongado, sintiendo que algo se quebraba en la estructura de su visión: él la observaba desesperado por captar su atención y a ella no le interesaba.

Miró para todos lados intentando hacer algo que la lastimara, y lo único conveniente que tenía cerca fue la boca de Pansy. Aunque solo fuera para llamar su atención.

Tomó del rostro sorprendido de la chica y la besó, sintiendo una amargura que no conocía, sobre todo porque Pansy besaba bien. Pero no le importó. Observaba de reojo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y por fin la vio, con una mueca triste en su rostro, mirándolo.

El problema sin embargo se profundizó cuando Draco pensó que ella buscaba refugio en Potter. Parecían muy amigos entre sí y un día después se enteró que iban al baile juntos. Y por alguna razón no lo pudo soportar. Golpeó la pared con fuerza lastimándose los nudillos, pero intentando aliviar los celos que sentía.

"Por supuesto, no son celos" se murmuraba a sí mismo, intentando convencerse de lo que pensaba.

Pero aquella mañana no había podido controlar el maldito impulso de volver a seguirla, a perseguir su sombra custodiada por Potter para agredirla, para lastimarla. Realmente no estaba pensando en lo que hacía, solo sabía que seguía a unas piernas esbeltas que se intentaban escapar por debajo de la falda.

Potter parecía hacerle reír y eso le hervía aún más la sangre. Odiaba ver que ella no se desvivía por él, como muchas otras mujeres. Odiaba que ella no lo persiguiera con la mirada turbada de deseo y amor, con los labios entreabiertos esperando a que su lengua se introdujera en ella una y otra vez. Y sobre todo era tortuoso que después de todo lo que había ocurrido, él sí sucumbiera a sus deseos más instintivos, olvidándose de su orgullo.

-¡Weasley! Debo hablar contigo.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se voltearon incrédulos, pero Draco Malfoy estaba allí, llamándola a ella con una seriedad casi ridícula en él. Su rostro ya no guardaba esa sonrisa vanidosa y ese perfil ególatra y fanfarrón.

-No creo que ella tenga que hablar con nadie, Malfoy. Y menos contigo.

Draco sonrió mirándolo fijo y sacó su varita, al mismo tiempo que él.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Creo que ella tiene suficiente autoridad para usar su boca-dijo arqueando sus cejas-Respóndeme. ¿Ginevra?

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco cuando escuchó su nombre completo deslizarse por sus labios. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, pero sonrió.

-¿Ginny? ¿Por qué Malfoy te llama por tu nombre?-murmuró su acompañante algo confundido.

-Olvídalo Harry. ¿Me dejarías un segundo con él por favor? Te alcanzo luego.

-Pero…

-¡A solas!-murmuró Draco interrumpiéndolo.

Harry lo miró de manera despectiva, intentando descubrir que era aquello que ambos sabían y él no. Pero conocía las intenciones de él, así que sonrió y antes de irse besó entre la comisura de sus labios y su mejilla, fingiendo que había sido un accidente y murmuró:

-Quedamos luego Ginny.

Draco borró su sonrisa socarrona casi tan rápido como había surgido al ver aquella escena que calificó como asquerosa. La pelirroja miró a Harry caminar por el pasillo y luego se dio vuelta con una sonrisa lasciva. Malfoy permanecía con el semblante serio y parecía un tanto frustrado cuando la observó.

-¿Así que Potter? Dime una cosa, ¿Es mejor en la cama que yo?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú también quieres una noche de sexo con él?-escupió burlona.

-¿"También"? O sea que ya te has acostado con él-dijo intentando sonreír, pero no pudo evitar sentir que la ira invadía hasta el último poro de su piel.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. Después de todo, tú y yo no somos nada.

Draco frunció sus labios y se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, encerrándola contra la pared de aquel pasillo.

-Estas equivocada Weasley, muy equivocada-murmuró acariciando su cuello con sus labios, acercándose a su oído-Tú eres mía. _Completamente_ mía.

Su lengua se deslizó por el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella gimiera. Se había sentido pleno luego de esa espléndida sesión de sexo con ella, pero no esperaba que ella corriera a los brazos de Potter. Suponía que estaría rencorosa, pero que al final terminaría acudiendo a él, pidiendo por más. Y luego de humillarla, de reírse de ella le iba a morder el labio inferior, la iba a besar y contra la pared le haría el amor dos o tres veces más, sintiendo como las ondas expansibles del placer acariciaban su piel y le hacían gritar su nombre.

Por eso debía recordarle lo que era estar con un Malfoy, lo inmensamente delicioso que era. Le daría unos cuantos besos, exploraría con sus manos aquellos lugares recónditos que se escondían a través de la lencería y luego la dejaría allí, abandonada a la frustración de la necesidad, como ella había hecho anteriormente.

Pero antes de que llegara a sus labios, sintió como la lengua de ella arremetía contra su boca con una ferocidad indebida, casi prohibida. Sus manos se enganchaban a sus hombros y acariciaban la parte superior de su espalda. Draco sintió como el pantalón se achicaba y una potente erección rompía con todos sus cálculos mientras ella seguía entremezclando su lengua con la saliva de él. Mordió su labio inferior y sintió como su boca se abría un poco más para gemir. La excitación que se deslizaba por su cuerpo le hizo olvidar todos sus planes y cuando ella asió una pierna a la cintura de él, mientras la acariciaba, le importó un comino cualquier plan para vengarse de ella o para humillarla.

Ginny se puso en puntas de pie para sentir la excitación de él más cercana a su intimidad. Dejó que Draco acariciara la cara interna de sus piernas hasta acercarse peligrosamente a su ropa interior. No se estaban besando, pero sus bocas estaban casi pegadas, porque a él le encantaba sentir sus labios vibrar cuando gemía.

Por fin Ginny miró para todos lados, despegándose de él y mirándolo con la excitación a flor de piel, se mordió el labio inferior pronunciando su sonrisa lujuriosa y tomó de su corbata, tirando de ella hasta un aula vacía que había cerca de allí.

Sin dejarse de besar, Draco tomó la varita y con dos hechizos cerró la puerta con magia y silenció el aula. Luego de eso las imágenes en su mente se hicieron borrosas, porque no recordó luego que de todo había sido lo mejor: si sentir las pequeñas manos de ella entrecerrarse en su erección acariciándola y quitándole la ropa con determinación, o cuando sintió el piso frío en su espalda y a ella sentarse a horcadas totalmente desnuda, acariciando su pecho y marcando sus piernas con las uñas.

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que aquella mujer lo estaba haciendo delirar de placer. El aula estaba casi a oscuras y Draco la observaba con fascinación, porque su cabello pelirrojo relucía y contrastaba contra su piel blanca y nívea. Además le encantaba verla gemir, entrecerrar sus ojos y arquearse de placer sobre su cuerpo, mientras él apretaba sus pechos que se movían con violencia frente a las fuertes embestidas.

Aún luego de haber terminado y sin proferir palabra alguna, antes de que ella se deslizara por la puerta y desapareciera de su vista, se acercó lentamente y abrazándose a su espalda volvió a besarle el cuello y a acariciarla con su lengua hasta llegar a su oído.

-Recuérdalo bien…Ginevra-dijo con una voz gutural que hizo que todos sus cabellos se erizaran-Eres completamente mía. Que no se te olvide.

Y se marchó, dejándola con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por alguna razón le encantaba verlo reclamar que era de su propiedad y sentir su mirada dolida cuando ella estaba con Harry. Después de todo ella sabía muy bien que era de él… desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Sabía que era él, que su mirada se posaba en ella sin cuidado alguno, como si estuviera midiendo hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo. Y eso le hacía poner nerviosa, ¡Por Merlín! Era psicológicamente desgastante pensar en cada centímetro que se mueven las manos, las piernas, sus labios.

Y sin embargo a Christinne le encantaba sentirse asechada por la mirada de Blaise, que parecía incluso ignorar que a su lado se desataba una pelea.

Como todas las mañanas, se sentó entre Brian, su amigo desde ya muchos años y Ginny.

-De verdad me incomoda que me mire con tanta cara de odio-informó él cuando ella lo saludó.

-Bueno, le pegaste. Además de herir su orgullo, cree que tienes alguna relación de diferente tipo conmigo.

-¿Y no crees que ya lo has hecho sufrir demasiado?-preguntó Ginny interviniendo, mientras untaba una tostada.

-Realmente no. Él se lo buscó.

-Además le encanta ponerlo celoso. Observa-luego de esas simples palabras, Brian abrazó con efusividad a Christinne, haciendo que la boca de Blaise se frunciera y la tostada en su mano se quebrara en dos.

-Eso no es nada-dijo ella riéndose de las ocurrencias de su amigo-Mira esto.

Y acto seguido apoyó con mucha delicadeza sus labios sobre los de él. Brian se sorprendió un poco, pero fingiendo su papel correctamente la abrazó por los hombros torpemente. Sin embargo aquello por poco y no parecía un beso. Ambos apoyaban sus labios en los del otro sin pasión, sin sentimiento, sin movimiento.

Ginny intentaba contener la risa al ver la cara del Slytherin palidecer. Sin embargo nadie allí contó con que iba a tener el suficiente coraje de acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, empujar a Brian sin cuidado y tomar a Christinne, alzándola contra su voluntad y llevándosela por el pasillo con una determinación aplastante.

Brian volvió a acomodarse en su silla y se levantó, dispuesto a ir en busca de ella, pero la mano de Ginny lo detuvo.

-Déjalos. Tienes cosas que hablar y ya lo torturó bastante.

-¿Y tú desde cuando te preocupas por las "salud amorosa" de un Slytherin?-preguntó él con una mirada pícara. Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró.

-Bueno, quizás me puedas ayudar. Creo que necesito una opinión más… experimentada. Resulta que hay un chico…

-¡Y además de ser de Slytherin, te gusta!

-Bueno, si-dijo poniéndose colorada-Algo así. Creo que es un tanto más profundo. El problema es que además de ser de Slytherin es un orgulloso de mierda, que no reconoce nada, que no le importa nada y nosotros…

-¿Han tenido relaciones?

-Bueno, sí-dijo poniéndose aún más colorada-Pero no quiere nada importante. De hecho no parecemos una pareja cualquiera y bueno, más bien parece no tener sentimientos.

-¿Y para qué estás con él entonces?

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo. Podía sentir aún las manos de él deslizándose por su cuerpo, sus palabras lujuriosas introducirse por sus oídos sensualmente, su boca besándola… Tembló de satisfacción en su asiento, cerrando los ojos para hacer de su recuerdo algo más vívido.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Es bueno en la cama, y a juzgar por tu expresión debe valer la pena-dijo riéndose-El problema entonces es que te enloquece, pero es un maldito desgraciado. Yo creo que deberías hablar con él, seguirlo hasta un pasillo y sorprenderlo, y darle para decidir. Ya caerá rendido de todas formas. Seguramente lo calientas un poquito y aceptará enseguida las condiciones. Lo que ocurre es que no te tienes que mostrar débil, sino más bien segura de ti misma y de que no lo necesitas. Por eso te aconsejo que lo persigas tú, para darle a entender que él no es el "macho dominante" de… bueno, lo que sea que ambos llevan.

- Gracias Brian, eres un amor-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y levantándose de la mesa.

-

Por otra parte, en algún lugar del castillo que Christinne no pudo reconocer, Blaise intentaba no lastimar a su presa, ya que ella le pateaba y le gritaba para que lo soltara.

-¡Déjame bajar! Juro que serás picadillo de calamar gigante cuando baje de aquí. ¡Bájame porque no respondo de mí!

Pero él no le hacía caso. Seguía serio, cargándola sin problema alguno como si fuera ligera como una pluma. Y no vacilaba en su caminar.

Por fin cuando los esfuerzos de Chris habían comenzado a menguar, viendo la inutilidad de gritarle o hacer fuerza por separarse, Blaise llegó hasta un baño algo abandonado del quinto piso. Entró empujando la puerta y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo, la había bajado.

-Dime una cosa Chris, ¿A que juegas?

-¿De que estás hablando?-preguntó desconcertada.

-No te hagas la que no entiendes, ¿Te gusta ir besando hombres por ahí? ¿Tan mal beso que a mi me ignoras?

Christinne dio dos pasos y sin poder contener la rabia que sentía, lo abofeteó.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso o para enojarte? Si yo beso a quien quiero lo puedo hacer y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, porque, ¿adivina que? Tengo los mismos derechos sexuales que tú, y si no puede un cerdo machista entender eso, más te vale que vayas olvidándote de mí-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿De que estás hablando?-dijo Blaise desconcertado-Yo no estoy hablando de que no puedas hacerlo, yo estoy diciendo que no quiero que lo hagas. No quiero que beses más a ese desgraciado, no quiero que beses a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hermanos, porque quiero que solo me beses a mí.

Los sollozos de Chris se detuvieron, aunque sus labios seguían temblando. Blaise aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad y tomándola por la cintura, aferrándose a ella, besó sus labios semihúmedos por las lágrimas.

Las manos de Chris seguían apoyadas en su pecho y su boca estaba inmóvil, intentando resistirse a los roces de Blaise. Quería besarlo, ¡Por Merlín! Necesitaba besarlo, sabía muy bien que sus labios eran un pecado delicioso, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Déjame demostrarte-dijo él en un susurro, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella- que vale la pena hacer esto.

Chris tembló, separando a duras penas los labios, abriendo su boca, permitiendo que su lengua penetrara con una suavidad irresistible. Blaise no sólo era un experto, sino que además sabía exactamente como hacerla desfallecer de placer. Sintiendo que sus brazos le estorbaban, los colocó alrededor de su cuello, acariciando el cabello moreno de Blaise, intentando pegarse más a él.

Las manos de él sin embargo se deslizaban desde su fina cintura hasta su cadera. Por alguna razón apretaba mucho de ella, con el miedo de que se escapara de sus brazos una vez más.

Cuando sintió que ella se separaba, no pudo evitar presionarla contra su cuerpo.

-Quiero que seas solo mía, quiero ser el único que te bese todos los días ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me correspondas?

-Yo…-dijo aturdida, intentando contestarle algo coherente-No sé si pueda confiar en tus palabras.

Y acto seguido lo besó, para sorpresa de él. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas sin detenerse. Sabía que se estaba dañándose, pero lo anhelaba con todo su ser. Ya había metido la pata una vez, no pensaba sufrir por él una vez más.

-Ven aquí pequeña-dijo él abrazándola con fuerza.

-No quiero sufrir por ti. Lo digo en serio-murmuró separándose un poco.

-¿Vendrás al baile conmigo?

-No. Ya se lo prometí a Brian. Y tú irás con alguien más.

-¿Quién es Brian?-preguntó, alejándose un poco más de ella y mirándola receloso.

-Mi mejor amigo.

Chris sonrió, Blaise tan sólo bufó, completamente molesto.

-No, no irás con él, él está enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Intentará besarte seguramente. No quiero que vayas con él.

Christinne comenzó a reírse a carcajadas limpias y él creyó que se estaba burlando.

-Eres un exagerado. Él no quiere besarme.

-Claro, hoy tampoco quiso, ¿No? Si no estás enamorada de mí dímelo y así de paso yo no sufro por ti, ¿No te parece?

Ella se rió una vez más acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

-No, no me gusta él, me gustas tú.

-Pues no lo parece-dijo deshaciéndose de su abrazo. Acto seguido se dio vuelta enojado y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-¿Blaise? ¿Dónde vas? ¿Blaise?-Pero él ya había cerrado la puerta del baño detrás suyo -¡Blaise!-gritó abriendo la puerta, pero el pasillo ya estaba vacío.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Ginny aprovechó el día siguiente para seguirlo, sabiendo que después del almuerzo todos estarían en sus habitaciones comenzando con los preparativos para el baile de la noche.

Lo había visto salir del Gran Comedor hacía un rato y dirigirse a los jardines, así que ignoró el hecho de que Christinne estuviera dirigiéndose miradas con cierto Slytherin, y corrió presurosa para intentar alcanzarlo.

Lo extraño había sido que cuando había intentado alcanzarlo, él había observado para todos lados y se había internado en las espesuras del Bosque Prohibido. No se adentraba demasiado, ya que el Sol seguía inundando su rostro, pero la nieve esparcida en el suelo no le permitía caminar muy bien.

Finalmente se detuvo en un claro, donde los árboles no eran tan espesos, pero eran muy altos y no permitían el paso de la luz ni de la nieve.

-Nunca trabajes de detective Weasley, estarías muerta incluso antes de empezar-dijo volteando, sorprendiéndola.

Ginny se sonrojó ante la mirada socarrona de él y por alguna razón, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué razón crees que te estoy siguiendo a ti, maldito presumido?

-Porque no puedes vivir sin mí Weasley, por eso.

Draco comenzó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente, haciendo que las manos de Ginny se retorcieran. ¿Por qué razón lo había seguido? No estaba segura, y realmente la cercanía del cuerpo de él le hacía darse cuenta que realmente no importaba.

-¿Lo ves Ginevra? Tiemblas cuando me oyes decir tu nombre. Tu cuerpo me pertenece-dijo tan cerca de sus labios que ella no reaccionó a sus palabras, solo cerró los ojos esperando probarlos una vez más.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Unos segundos más tarde abrió los ojos frustrada por no sentir el calor de su boca y se encontró con la mirada arrogante de él, mirándola con superioridad, mostrándole que tenía razón. Y Ginny se sonrojó, pero de rabia.

-Estás equivocado Malfoy. Yo no te pertenezco, ni le pertenezco a nadie-dijo tomando valor y sonrió-No creas que porque me gusta besarte no besaría a nadie más. No creas que porque ocupaste un lugar en mi cama, yo ocuparé un lugar en tu lista de conquistas.

Draco la miró atónito. Estaba volteando los roles, estaba ocupando su lugar. Él no había pasado por su cama, ella había pasado por la de él. Y no era al revés, no era ella la que se acostaba con todos mientras él suplicaba por cariño. Había sido siempre así, y él no pretendía que eso cambiara.

Ginny sonrió sádicamente, muy segura de sí misma, acercándose a él y acortando la distancia que él había generado. Y por alguna razón, Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando sintió la mano de ella empujarlo sutilmente contra la corteza de un árbol.

-¿Quién le pertenece a quien, _Draco_?-dijo acercándose a su boca, tal como él había hecho. Pero esta vez, mientras él sentía que su labio inferior temblaba al sentir las manos de ella rodeándole el cuello, Ginny lo besó.

Presionó con fuerza sus labios, moviéndolos con violencia y abriendo su boca a la fuerza para introducir su lengua. Draco gimió cuando ella tomó el control de su boca y se abandonó a sus movimientos, apretándola contra su cuerpo y colocando sus manos en la cintura fina de ella. Ginny cerró los ojos y se puso en puntillas para tener más acceso, profundizando el beso más y más.

Recién cuando ella se separó, Draco tomó conciencia de lo que había ocurrido y la situación le heló la sangre. Ella estaba tomando el control, ella lo había hecho temblar ante su cercanía, ella era la que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero Ginevra Weasley, sin embargo, se paseaba por los pasillos con Harry Potter. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre de todo su cuerpo, sentir un calor descomunal invadiendo su alma. Le hacía sentir débil y temeroso. Y él era Malfoy, ¡Por Merlín! Él no suplicaba por sexo, no era débil y sobre todo, no se sentía a gusto bajo las riendas de ella.

Había comenzado a sentir algo por esa mujer que traspasaba las entrañas del sexo puro, salvaje, increíble. No quería tener que dejar de besarla, ni ver como Potter entrelazaba sus manos en su cintura o le hacía chistes. Ya no quería sentir el placer de un orgasmo, quería sentir el sabor de verla satisfecha a ella, entonar sus gemidos cada vez más y arquear la espalda de placer.

Y sentir todo eso le asustaba.

Por eso la empujó. La alejó de su cuerpo ante la mirada sorprendida de ella y su mirada se desvió. Necesitaba ser frío, necesitaba olvidarla, porque era una Weasley y pronunciar su nombre con exquisitez estaba prohibido.

-Este es el final Weasley, ya no hay más.

-¿De que estás hablando?-dijo ella acercándose un poco más a él.

-De que ya me aburriste, estúpida comadreja. Ya no te necesito más, solo fuiste para pasar el tiempo. Y ese beso fue la despedida Weasley, mejor lárgate de mi vista.

Una cachetada cruzó su rostro y la mano de Ginny quedó grabada en su mejilla. Draco se lo esperaba, sabía que ella estaría enojada, que las palabras le dolerían y que le pegaría. Aunque sabía también que luego las lágrimas surcarían sus ojos y correría hasta su dormitorio, buscando el consuelo de una amiga. Y luego lo olvidaría, seguramente con Potter.

Pero ella estaba sonriendo. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley intacto y una sonrisa en sus labios. Draco se desencajó totalmente al verla allí y no pudo aguantar su curiosidad.

-¿De qué te ríes? Deberías estar…

-¿Llorando? Estás equivocado Malfoy. Yo no soy una de tus patéticas noviecitas, creí que te lo había dicho antes. ¿Crees que no conozco toda esta escena? ¿Crees que no sabía que en algún momento iba a suceder? Estás intentando tomar el control de la situación, porque te has dado cuenta de algo muy grave en tu vida: esto está rayando los límites del deseo, y tienes miedo a eso tan profundo, a eso que _nosotros_ tenemos.

Draco abrió la boca y la cerró, anonadado ante su reacción. Intentó decir algo pero no podía articular una sola palabra, porque toda esa situación se escapaba de sus estructuras.

-No creí que fueras tan cobarde como para intentar esta salida estúpida a tus problemas. Pero yo sé que me deseas, que lo haces más que a nadie. Y te duele. Pero te va a doler más, Draco. Si quieres terminar todo, lo entiendo. Pero no olvides que soy Gryffindor y por tanto hago cosas valientemente estúpidas-dijo sonriendo irónicamente-Esto es el final…-dijo alisándose la falda y la capa que la cubría del frío-Por ahora.

Y se fue caminando, dignamente, volviendo a quebrar todas sus estructuras. Draco no podía creerlo. No podía entender como una mujer podía fascinarlo de tal forma, como podía conocerlo tanto y predecir sus movimientos, volverlo tan loco.

La observó caminar alejándose sin dirigir la vista hacia atrás para mirarlo. Él sabía que su táctica había fallado estrepitosamente, que su intento de alejarla había sido totalmente contraproducente y estaba causándole graves consecuencias a su cuerpo.

Sus palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez; "_a eso que nosotros tenemos"_. Y no sabía si sentirse contento o aterrorizarse. Eso implicaba que ella también sentía que había algo diferente a cuando por primera vez la besó. Aunque implicaba a su vez que ahora había algo más en su vida, había un nosotros. Y eso le asustaba, porque él quería seguir pensando en él solamente, en él y en su ego. Pero ella se colaba por cada célula de su cuerpo, entrelazando todo su ser en sus pensamientos. Indefectiblemente había algo que no le permitía extirparla de su mente, porque él no la quería allí.

Draco solo conocía el afecto que su madre siempre le había profesado, así que no entendía porqué su pecho latía desbocado cuando en sus pupilas se gravaba nuevamente la sonrisa lasciva de Ginny. Quería olvidarla de una vez por todas, pero por alguna razón sentía que su cuerpo no se lo permitía, que su mente se negaba a hacer eso.

Y sabía que después de todo lo que había ocurrido, de cómo había mostrado una actitud tan diferente a lo que él conocía, eso sería cada vez más difícil.

Sus piernas le fallaron y se sintió nuevamente débil cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar gruñir y golpear la nieve con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus puños. La nieve comenzó a quemarle las manos, pero a él no le importó. Necesitaba sentir dolor físico para aliviar y olvidar el horrible descubrimiento que aterrorizaba su alma.

No había caso, _estaba totalmente desecho de amor por ella_.

* * *

Esto es una crítica, no una ofensa, sino una forma de replicar a muchos fics que conozco en los cuales Draco se quiere separar de Ginny, le dice algunas palabras crueles y ella se va llorando a cortarse las venas. Para mí, eso no es amor. Uno no puede confiar en lo que la otra persona le dice y no darse cuenta de que miente. Esta es mi visión de cómo ocurriría tan famosa escena.

Tengo dos nuevos fics y los necesito someter a votación. Ya tengo un capítulo y medio de cada uno, pero tengo ganas de publicar alguno y no sé cual.

El primero se llama "**Si, ama"** que cuenta sobre como Ginny le ganó una apuesta a Draco que involucra Felix Felicis, y de doce días en las que él, ser perfecto, un ángel sobre la tierra, debe cumplir los caprichos más extravagantes de la pelirroja y además, tener suficiente tiempo para molestarla. Tiene un PoV de Draco.

El segundo **no tiene nombre**. Lo saqué de una escena secundaria entre dos personajes que no tienen relevancia a la trama de una serie llamada "The Mentalist", pero es una idea de me gustó. Draco Malfoy es un pecado andante, y todas las mujeres ricas y jóvenes que frecuentan ese club tan exclusivo pasan por sus brazos al menos una noche. ¿Qué pasa cuando Draco nota a una hermosa pelirroja que es camarera en el club, y no puede resistirse a ella?

Voten dejándome su review o escribiéndome un mail.

¡Saludos!

PD: Para el próximo capítulo, definitivamente el baile. Sé que hace mucho lo prometí, pero ahora es definitivo. Ya comencé a escribirlo y empieza con eso mismo.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen REVIEWS.


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Te Gusta lo que Ves?**

_Notas de autor:_ Cuanto a que no puedes creer que mi fic esté actualizado. Increíble, pero la cantidad de reviews me dieron un poco más de confianza y publiqué más rápido. Y no sólo eso, 10 hojas de Word, un record nunca antes visto. Me dejo de parlotear que este capítulo es largo.

_Agradecimientos:_ Desde ya, a quienes tienen un tiempo para dejarme un review que me alienta a seguir. Específicamente a _Malfoy Weasley,_ a _lauri Malfoy,_ a _Linette P. Broderick,_ a _RainyDay23,_ a_ elizabeth,_ a_ Yuuki Pan,_ a_ Callie33,_ a_ Amy Sighs Evans,_ a_ Erunde,_ a_ rvg79,_ a _Gin KiOhikari,_ a_ Abin,_ a_ kthgy_ y a_ ukyryo._

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

_**Capítulo 9: Destinos diferentes**_

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! Estamos a dos horas del baile y tú te andas paseando con Draco Malfoy por los rincones.

Chris había entrado en un ataque de pánico. Revolvía entre su ropa, sacaba maquillaje, ordenaba y desordenaba sus zapatos, intentaba ponerse crema en el cabello… todo a la vez.

Ginny evidenció que algo le ocurría, porque sus labios estaban fruncidos y suspiraba repetidas veces.

-De acuerdo, evidentemente me perdí en tu relación con Zabini. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Chris por primera vez desde que estaba en la habitación se sentó. Suspiró nuevamente y miró a su amiga.

-No estoy segura de si lo arruiné, o Blaise no tiene noción de lo que significan las relaciones amorosas. Tiene celos de Brian. Le dije que iba a ir al baile con él a pesar de darle una oportunidad y se enojó.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste la verdad sobre Brian?

-No puedo hacerlo, lo traicionaría-dijo con la mirada compungida.

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que con el vestido que te compraste estarás bellísima. Arréglate lo suficiente y ya verás como cae rendido.

Chris sonrió, abrazando a Ginny.

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

Unos horas después de tanta preparación, Ginny por fin bajó. Harry la estaba esperando en la Sala Común junto a Hermione y Ron, que ya estaban allí. Sin embargo se dio el lujo de exhibirse, caminando lentamente. Llevaba el vestido cortajeado que Draco le había regalado, pero lo había mandado a coser con magia y parecía nuevo. La tela era suave, de seda negra y brillaba con la luz. Le llegaba a los tobillos, sin embargo tenía una abertura en su pierna izquierda que llegaba un poco más arriba que su rodilla. Llevaba tacos altos negros y el pelo suelto, ligeramente ondulado en sus puntas.

-Hey Ginny, creo que se te rompió el vestido ahí abajo.-murmuró Ron mirando a su hermana con sobreprotección.

Hermione le codeó y se adelantó para abrazar a su amiga.

-Estás hermosa.

-Gracias, tú también lo estás.

Bajaron los cuatro juntos, Ginny tomada del brazo de Harry, que galantemente le había ofrecido. Muchos hombres voltearon a observarla, pero ella estaba segura que quería impactar a una sola persona. Buscó a Draco entre la multitud, casi desesperada.

Y cuando lo encontró al lado de Pansy, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, deseosa. Se veía realmente bien con el pelo totalmente engominado hacia atrás y esa túnica de gala fina. Lo observó unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que él también la estaba mirando. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa y susurró en el oído alguna idiotez sobre su hermano y Hermione para que Harry se riera.

Quiso evitar voltear a verlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Todavía la miraba, boquiabierto. Evidentemente se había dado cuenta que era el vestido que él le había enviado y que ella había mandado a arreglar a una modista mágica en Hogsmeade. Su mirada se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo sin pudor y Ginny le sonrió cuando Harry no la miraba.

Draco palideció cuando Potter besó su mejilla y estuvo a punto de soltar a Pansy y correr a golpearlo. Sentía el corazón desbocado, no podía creer que Ginny se hubiera puesto el vestido que le había dado. Y lo que menos entendía era como le podía quedar tan bien una prenda tan fina, lucir tan provocativa con la espalda al aire, con su generoso escote. Tenía ganas de arrebatársela a Potter, alzarla entre brazos y llevarla al primer cuarto vacío que encontrara para hacerle de todo. No importaba qué, no importaba cómo, tan sólo tenía que ser en ese momento.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Blaise, a diferencia de Draco, lo primero que hizo cuando bajó fue buscarla con la mirada. Necesitaba encontrarla y mantenerla vigilada, porque si Brian intentaba algo, él podría golpearlo por fin y ella no podría poner excusas para alejarse de su mejor amigo.

Tardó en encontrarla porque la mayoría de las personas ya estaban incluso bailando. Pero unos minutos después la vio bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía más que hermosa. Llevaba un vestido celeste que se entrecruzaba en la espalda y que mostraba sus piernas esbeltas a la perfección. El cabello oscuro resaltaba de manera tan armoniosa con el maquillaje y la piel pálida, que Blaise tardó en apartar su mirada de ella.

Sabía que pasaría por su lado, e intentó no dirigirle siquiera la palabra, pero cuando la vio agarrada del brazo de Brian, no pudo evitar sentir un volcán furioso estallar en su interior.

-Bonitas piernas-gritó entre el murmullo de gente, haciendo que tanto Brian como Chris los escuchara.

Ella se sonrojó, deteniéndose muy cerca de él.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo le gritaba a él, no a ti-dijo malicioso, humillándola. Su compañera de baile comenzó a reírse.

-Grosero-murmuró Brian haciendo un mohín despectivo.

-Aunque quizás si me acompañaras a algún lugar más íntimo podría inspeccionarte bien-murmuró en su oído, acercándose bien a ella y deslizando una mano sobre su pierna izquierda que se perdió en el vestido.

Chris quiso acotar algo hasta que sintió aquella caricia incitante y por un momento estuvo dispuesta a abandonar a su amigo y seguir a Blaise donde él quisiera. Pero se detuvo a tiempo cuando Brian tiró de ella.

-Esta no es la forma Chris-dijo él en su oído.

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos.

Blaise quedó notablemente contrariado. Estaba enojado con él y con ella, porque le había hecho caso a su amigo y no a él. ¿Sería que en verdad ella estaba jugando con él y estaría enamorada del muchacho que siempre le acompañaba?

-¿Está enojado contigo?-preguntó Brian un tiempo después, cuando se alejaron de él y comenzaron a bailar.

-Le dije que iría contigo al baile y cree que tenemos algo-él carcajeó, alzando una ceja.

-No le has dicho, ¿Verdad?

-No te traicionaría-murmuró ella orgullosa-Yo te prometí que no le diría a nadie…

-Ve y dile-dijo sonriendo.-No quiero que por mi culpa dos personas que se quieren terminen sufriendo.

Entretanto, Blaise intentaba no mirarla, y sobre todo, no hacerlo como lo había hecho cuando la vio entrar con ese vestido tan, tan… sexy. La había observado toda la noche de reojo, lo suficientemente cauteloso para que ella no lo notara. Se veía triste y bailaba con el muchacho alto y musculoso con el que siempre la había visto.

Por eso más tarde se decidió a intentar ignorarla, como ella hacía con él. Se había instalado bien lejos de la pista de baile, para que ella se perdiera entre la muchedumbre sin que él pudiera buscarla ansioso con la mirada.

-Oye, ¿Vamos a bailar en algún momento de la noche?-preguntó la muchacha de Slytherin que era su pareja-¿O te quedarás llorando por esa morocha que te gusta?

-Puedes largarte. No me interesas.

-Da igual, mi pareja me estaba dando asco-dijo mirándolo mal y entremezclándose con la gente que bailaba.

Suspiró fastidiado, pensando que quizás era momento de irse a la cama. De todas formas ya no le interesaba hacer nada en especial y para quedarse sentado intentando evitar las ganas de golpear a alguien, mejor dormir. Recordaba haberla visto besarle en la mejilla con intensidad y se preguntó si no habría visto mal y hubiese sido en la boca.

Suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que no tendría suficiente valor para enfrentar al muchacho ese ni a ella, porque estar celoso era una debilidad, y Blaise Zabini no era débil. Cobarde sí, pero nunca débil.

Por eso cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y él vislumbró su sonrisa se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?-dijo estirando su mano, para extrañeza de él.

Blaise se rió ante la ocurrencia de ella al cambiar los roles. Y no pudo resistirse a tomar de su mano con vehemencia y levantarse, para llevarla a la pista de baile.

Se entremezclaron con la gente y en un momento Blaise la hizo girar en su lugar, tomándola con cuidado. No era una canción muy melódica, sino más bien lenta, por eso él aprovechaba para hacerla girar y acercarla cada vez más.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó alzando una ceja-¿Tu noviecito te dejó salir a pasear?

-No es mi novio y no hace falta que lo trates así.

-Yo lo trato como quiero, tú y yo no somos nada como para que me des ordenes-dijo bruscamente.

Chris, en vez de replicar tan solo suspiró y apoyó su cabeza entre el pecho y el hombro izquierdo de Blaise.

-Yo creo que… bueno… él no debería… Tú no deberías defenderlo-dijo intentando enmendar su error.

-Yo lo defiendo porque lo quiero y es mi amigo.

-¿Amigo? Un amigo no te mira las piernas de esa manera, ni te anda besuqueando tan efusivamente ni…

-¿Me quieres Blaise?-Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. ¿La quería? Claro que la quería. Quizás no la amaba con todo su corazón, pero estaba seguro que era así. El dilema era si mentirle o no mentirle.

-Dime la mentira-murmuró ella leyendo sus pensamientos.

-No, entonces no te quiero-dijo sonriendo, sorprendido por como ella podía adivinar todo cuanto cruzaba por su mente.

Ella sonrió y siguieron bailando en silencio, cada vez más juntos. Ninguno se miraba más que cuando se separaban para que ella girase.

-Te ves muy bien con ese vestido-murmuró para romper el silencio.

Chris lo miró con intensidad, acercándose un poco hasta sus labios. Cerró los ojos y a penas los rozó con cuidado, generando una descarga poderosa en él.

-¿Me deseas Blaise?

-Si, lo hago. Eres hermosa-dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta lo que decía.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desorientado.

-Que me beses-dijo cerrando los ojos y acercando su boca a la de él.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó desorientada, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo incrédula -¿Cuál es nuestro problema Blaise?

Él ni siquiera contestó. La miró enojado y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda con brusquedad. Chris siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con Brian, que los miraba ceñudos, seguramente porque había notado que él no la quería besar.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio. Si no le pones un alto a tu relación con él, no existirá nada entre nosotros. Y no salgas con la excusa de que son amigos, porque muchas veces lo vi mirándote…

-Es gay-lo interrumpió Chris mirándolo escépticamente.

-…las piernas y… ¿Qué?

-Es Gay, Blaise. No te lo dije antes porque no quería traicionarlo, y si lo "besé" fue para ponerte celoso nada más… Ginny lo llama: un poco de tu propia medicina.

De pronto su cara parecía un capullo abierto de amapola por el sonrojo. Abrió y cerró muchas veces la boca intentando poner una excusa a sus celos, que ahora parecían tan patéticos.

Sin embargo además del momento vergonzoso, Blaise sintió que se quitaba de su espalda un peso enorme y angustioso. Sonrió satisfecho y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola por los aires.

A lo lejos divisó a Brian, que sonreía con verdadera alegría y levantaba el pulgar, contento. Por primera vez Blaise le sonrió. Sentía tanta gratitud hacia él, que podría haberlo abrazado si en ese momento no estuviera besando a Chris con tanta intensidad.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Draco se aburría bailando con Pansy mientras ella se deslizaba al ritmo de la música con sensualidad, intentando captar su atención. Y estaba fallando completamente, porque Draco miraba hacia los costados, buscando a Ginny inconscientemente. Había prometido no seguirla, hacer de las suyas sin ella, para olvidarla pronto. Sabía que se estaba enamorando y que ella se colaba en cada acción y pensamiento. Y eso un Malfoy no lo podía permitir.

Por eso cuando la vio procuró resistirse a mirarla, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Harry estaba tirando de ella para salir a los jardines, a pesar del frío. Draco se negó a seguirlos, pero dos segundos después estaba empujando gente, yendo hacia la salida lo más rápido posible para no perderlos.

Y por fin los encontró sentados en un banco que había muy cerca del castillo. La luna brillaba con fuerza y el cielo estaba estrellado y aunque el invierno seguía palpable en el viento fresco que se deslizaba, la nieve había desaparecido.

Tanto Harry como Ginny estaban hablando lo suficientemente concentrados para no notar como Draco los había alcanzado y se había colocado detrás de un arbusto, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que decían.

-¿Está todo bien Ginny? Te noté poco entusiasmada, y yo creí que a ti te gustaba bailar. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No Harry, estoy bien. Solo algo cansada, porque hoy tuve un día duro.

-Está bien. Ginny yo… quiero decirte algo. Desde aquella noche que pasamos hace un año, no he podido olvidarte.

Los puños se tensaron automáticamente y sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza. Estaba listo para salir y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tenía miedo de mostrarle nuevamente a la pelirroja que sentía debilidad por ella, que estaba dispuesto a humillarse y a enfrentarse a quien pusiera los ojos en ella con tal de que fuera suya.

-Harry…

-Déjame terminar. Pasamos una noche maravillosa y desde ese momento ansié tu piel como nunca. Y si terminé contigo en ese momento fue por miedo a que salieras dañada, a que Voldemort te usara como carnada. Nunca quise lastimarte. Ginny, yo creo que te amo.

La pelirroja se sonrojó como nunca y Draco palideció. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel y su corazón se detuvo. Sintió más miedo que antes, miedo de perderla. Por eso tomó aire y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó la voz de Ginny hablar.

-Harry, yo me siento muy halagada pero no creo que vaya a funcionar.

-¿Es por alguien más? ¿Es por Malfoy verdad?-dijo enojándose.

Ginny tardó en contestar. Se miró las manos y luego miró a Harry sonrojada.

-No se lo digas a mi hermano, por favor.

Harry golpeó el banco con fuerza y rabia. Y luego miró fijo a Ginny, intentando controlarse.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

-Sí-respondió sin vacilar.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco y comenzó a bombear más sangre, porque sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Muy pronto sintió como un calor embriagador se extendía por todo su cuerpo y una alegría infinita lo hizo sonreír. Sinceramente no podía creerlo. Intentó apagar ese sentimiento pero no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que no debía estar contento por saber que su amor era correspondido, porque alimentaba ilusiones de algo que era imposible. Ni ahora ni nunca.

-Bien, no se lo diré. Pero si te llega a lastimar juro que lo mato-dijo frustrado.

-Gracias Harry, eres un gran amigo-murmuró abrazándolo.

Ginny se deshizo de su abrazo y él suspiró levantándose y entrando al Gran Comedor nuevamente. A Draco le pareció escuchar que habían cruzado algunas palabras más, pero no cabía en sí de su alegría y no le había interesado escuchar nada más.

La pelirroja sin embargo suspiró mirando la luna y abrigándose se colocó un saquito no muy grueso pero elegante que había llevado con ella. Draco no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer, pero luego de unos momentos, prefirió alejarse cuando ella se levantara y se fuera. No quería hablar con ella porque no tendría fuerzas para enfrentarla. Y además no estaba seguro de nada. Quería pensar en algún recóndito espacio de su mente que podía besarla y abrazarla y hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que los tirantes de su cama se rompieran. Pero sabía que no era así y no quería ilusionarla ni ilusionarse.

Suspiró observando por entre las hojas de los arbustos pero ella ya no estaba.

-¿Qué rayos…?- se preguntó intrigado por la rapidez en que ella había desaparecido, incorporándose.

Y allí lo sintió. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir calor cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás. No eran fuertes, pero Draco no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el aroma embriagante del perfume que desprendía. Era ella, él estaba seguro.

-Para ser detective tú también apestarías-dijo sonriendo y deslizando su lengua por su cuello muy lentamente.

Draco sintió que se quebraba cuando sintió aquella caricia deliciosa. Aún así sintió que se ahondaba una duda existencial que podía cambiar todos los cálculos meticulosos que había hecho.

-¿Entonces sabías que estaba escuchando?

-Sí.

Y se rompió. Su corazón se partió en cincuenta mil partes diferentes. Quizás si ella sabía de su escondite, entonces le podría estar jugando una broma, o le podría haber mentido y usado de excusa contra Potter. Sus labios temblaron cuando se abrieron y su voz tardó en llegar.

-¿Es cierto lo que escuché?-preguntó con voz lastimosa.

-Sí, es cierto.

Cerró los ojos y sintió un deseo de tranquilidad que le dio paz. Y volvió a sonreír complacido, de esa sonrisa tan sincera y pura.

-¿Estás… estás enamorada de mí?

-Sí-respondió casi inaudiblemente-¿Piensas burlarte de mí?

Draco se dio vuelta y quedó enfrentado a ella, muy cerca. Con tacos altos, casi lograba alcanzarlo y por primera vez se dedicó a observar sus facciones. Sus ojos estaban llorosos pero eran vivaces y brillaban. Tenía rostro delicado y perfil sensual, que se volvía tierno y dulce con las pecas. Sin embargo no pudo reconocer a la misma mujer con la que se había acostado algún tiempo atrás, a la que le había susurrado que era de él. No podía encontrar en su rostro la misma sonrisa lasciva que antes. Tan sólo veía a una niña cuyas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas pecosas, a una que intentaba ser fuerte y por dentro lloraba.

Por eso no pudo evitar el impulso de besarla. La rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y acercó sus labios presionándolos, sintiendo las lágrimas saladas de ella.

Sin embargo seguía besando con la misma intensidad y lujuria que le provocaba a Draco ganas de hacerle el amor detrás de cualquier árbol y terminar de rasgar su vestido.

-Vaya Weasley, yo sabía que terminarías cayendo ante mis encantos-dijo con una mueca burlona.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme a ese humor ácido de mierda que tienes, ¿Verdad Malfoy?-respondió levantando una ceja.

-Lo siento, yo no cambio por nadie. Y menos por ti.

-Yo no quiero que cambies-dijo ella acercando su rostro y mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Draco abrió los ojos con intensidad. Por un momento había sucumbido a la hermosa ilusión de formar parte de ella, de acariciar y besar sus labios todos los días, en todo momento en que quisiera. Pero la realidad era tan diferente y complicada, que sintió un nudo en su garganta que borró toda sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No sabes que es lo que ocurre?-dijo bajando la mirada, alejándose un poco de ella.

-No te entiendo, ¿Por qué te corres?

-Ocurre que eres muy ingenua Weasley, y por un momento lo fui yo también.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-No puedes negar tu apellido y yo tampoco el mío, Weasley. Somos demasiado diferentes y tenemos caminos muy distintos. Yo seré multimillonario, seré adicto al trabajo y tendré una esposa que solo le importe mi cuenta bancaria y tú… Tú tienes un destino mejor adorando tu vocación. Tienes agallas Weasley.

-Pero… pero… Tu destino no está escrito en ningún lado y eres dueño de tu vida, puedes modificarlo.

-No puedo Weasley, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que quiera. No tengo el valor para hacerlo, no quiero enfrentar la realidad.

Ginny no sabía que decir. Quería poder no llorar, tener la misma integridad que él para arreglar y desarreglar su vida, para que todo lo más importante le resbalara. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar de angustia. Estaba desesperándose.

-Creo que este sí es el final. Lo siento de verdad, me gustaría poder hacer que esto funcionara.

Unas débiles lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pecosas. De verdad había sido ingenua, pensando que él sería como Harry, enfrentando el mundo sin importar nada, viviendo plenos de su amor. Pero él era una serpiente, un _grandísimo cobarde_ que prefería sus millones antes que a ella. Y además ya había tomado su decisión.

Apretó los puños y sus ojos se dilataron de furia. Si él creía que ella iba a acobardarse como él, estaba muy equivocada. Si creía que ella no tenía valor suficiente por los dos, entonces tendría que demostrárselo a fuerza de puño y golpe.

Se acercó antes de que él se percatara y lo besó con violencia, tomándolo del rostro para que no pudiera separarse de ella. Hizo fuerza con su lengua y volvió a invadir una vez más su boca, sin cuidado alguno, haciendo presión para alcanzar más espacio, para dominar más territorio.

Cuando sintió que sus brazos se relajaban, que la tomaba de la cintura y su lengua comenzaba a juguetear con la de ella, lo tomó de las solapas del saco y comenzó a caminar hacia donde descansaban los primeros árboles del bosque prohibido, topándose con uno.

Los besos eran cada vez más profundos y excitantes, sus manos se acariciaban deseosas de colarse por entre la ropa, que estorbaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-No creo… que esto… sea conveniente-dijo Draco entrecortadamente, separándose un poco.

Ginny acercó su boca nuevamente a la de él y comenzó a rozar con sus manos la potente erección, haciendo que se ahogara en su propia saliva. Draco gruñó guturalmente, extasiado por la caricia que ella le propinaba.

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió acariciando, deslizando su mano dentro del pantalón, dentro del boxer, tocándolo con fiereza mientras lo besaba una vez más.

Los suspiros eran cada vez más frecuentes, más largos, más incitantes.

Y Ginny sabía a donde se estaba aproximando: a un abismo sin retorno. Por eso desesperada arreó más fuerte contra su miembro completamente duro de la excitación, separándose de su boca y trazando un camino lento entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Draco-murmuró con voz seductora, acariciando su oído-una vez más por favor. Solo una.

Draco ya no era consciente de si mismo y se había abandonado a sus caricias deliciosas. Intentaba no quebrarse, no pensar que otra persona, seguramente un tiempo después estaría deslizando su lengua por donde él la había deslizado, escuchando la dulce melodía de su voz al gemir.

Quería hacerla disfrutar, quería que ella nunca pudiese olvidarlo, quería dejar huellas de placer en todo su cuerpo para que siempre pensara en él.

Miró el vestido negro que había cortado en algún momento de furia y sus manos se enredaron en su cintura estrecha. Acarició su espalda quitándole el saco con una velocidad asombrosa mientras besaba el cuello de ella con besos húmedos. Ginny gemía desesperadamente intentando fundirse con él, acercar su cuerpo hasta formar parte de uno solo.

La tomó cuidadosamente por la espalda y la apoyó en donde estaba el saco, subiéndose sobre ella para seguir besándola. Quería evitar el momento en que todo terminaría y él se iría caminando con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello desordenado, sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

Muy pronto los zapatos, la corbata y la túnica terminaron perdidos entre la hierba húmeda del bosque. Quería hacerla suya, Merlín sabía que sí, pero no podía evitar sentir esa amargura que se intercalaba entre sus pensamientos. La observó una vez más con cuidado, despegándose de sus labios lo suficiente como para contar sus pecas. Y sus ojos brillaban con ese mismo deseo encendido que le correspondía, porque ella estaba enamorada y Draco sentía que tocaba el cielo cada vez que su mente se lo repetía.

-Draco…-suspiró ella acariciándolo, incitándolo.

Tenía miedo que decidiera dejarla allí, desecha de deseo y necesidad, por eso acercó su boca un poco más a la de él y deslizó su lengua por entre sus labios, besándolo nuevamente.

Sus besos eran cada vez más profundos, sus manos más urgentes y sus bocas más hambrientas. Se devoraban entre sí mientras él acariciaba sus piernas, su cadera, sus senos.

"Ella me ama y me desea…" se repetía, sintiendo un hormigueo en su cuerpo. Pero eso no era suficiente, él no quería que ella lo amara, quería que nunca pudiera olvidarse de él, que cada vez que alguien deslizara su lengua o besara sus labios se acordara de lo infinitamente mejor que era él para ello.

Por eso se levantó y le quitó los zapatos. Ginny a penas se incorporó intentando entender que ocurría hasta que sintió la boca de Draco trazar un camino de besos mientras la acariciaba, subiendo más y más peligrosamente por sus piernas. Muy pronto la tela del vestido comenzó a estorbarle y agradeció haber comprado una tela tan fina, porque tiró de ella rompiéndola con violencia. Ginny gimió cuando volvió a sentir la boca de Draco deslizar su lengua por entre sus muslos, abriéndose camino mientras la acariciaba. No creía que pudiera… Dudaba que su ego se lo permitiera pero…

A penas Ginny sintió la lengua de Draco en su intimidad, gimió lastimosamente, rindiéndose a aquel placer tan desconocido, enredando sus manos inconscientemente en su cabello rubio, desordenándolo. Draco deslizaba su lengua tímidamente sobre su intimidad, primero en el clítoris, masajeándolo circularmente, y luego por encima de los labios ligeramente abiertos y totalmente húmedos. Mientras con sus manos acariciaba por entre sus piernas hacia arriba, hacia sus muslos acalorados, empujándolos, abriéndolos para llegar más profundo.

Ginny podría haber muerto allí mismo: los gemidos eran más estridentes y desesperados, sus músculos se tensaban y su espalda se arqueaba de placer sin poder soportar todo lo que sentía. Ya no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo.

Los lengüetazos de Draco se profundizaban, acariciaba entre sus labios abriéndolos y deslizando su lengua lo más profundo que podía, acrecentando el placer, haciéndola gemir más.

-Maldición Draco-la escuchó gritar angustiosamente y tirar más fuerte de su cabello rubio, empujando su rostro para que llegara más profundo, abriendo las piernas para acrecentar el contacto.

Draco estaba muy excitado. Jamás creyó que le gustaría tanto deslizarse por _allí_, jamás creyó que podría arrancar de su garganta los gemidos que profería, las maldiciones y comentarios groseros que provocaba. Y eso le excitaba cada vez más, porque se sentía orgulloso de poder darle tanta satisfacción.

"Ella me ama y me desea como nunca…" y cada vez que su mente se lo repetía, más adentro deslizaba su lengua, más frenéticamente la movía sobre las paredes de su orificio, sobre sus labios, sobre el clítoris. Y más se excitaba de cómo ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello y apretaba, de cómo gemía y maldecía por lo que estaba sintiendo, por lo que _él_ le producía.

Y supo que ella estaba por saltar del borde del abismo en cualquier momento, así que deslizó su lengua entre sus piernas abandonándola, pese a su resistencia. Ginny soltó un gemido lastimero y ansioso, desesperada por más.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-¿No crees que podrían habernos escuchado? Parecías una loba en celo Weasley, me pregunto si Potter te habrá hecho gemir así-murmuró guturalmente posicionándose sobre ella –Dime si alguien te ha dado tanto placer junto.

Ginny negó con su cabeza desesperada, tomándolo de la camisa desabrochada y besándolo con ansias desbocadas. No creía si quiera que alguien pudiera volver a hacerle sentir lo que había sentido y ¡Por Merlín! Necesitaba más urgentemente.

Acarició el torso desnudo de Draco, quitándole la camisa.

-Quiero más Draco-murmuró pegada a sus labios-Vamos, dame más.

-Tranquila preciosa, todavía no he terminado contigo.

Por supuesto que no lo había hecho. Draco la besó una vez más para luego deslizar su lengua por su cuello lentamente, torturándola. Mordió entre sus hombros dos o tres veces, dejando la marca de sus dientes y tiró de la tela que tapaba su generoso escote.

Draco sonrió satisfecho cuando observó que ella no traía corpiño y pudo acariciar con suma facilidad sus senos. Se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo con lujuria, acariciando con su lengua, deslizándola por los pezones ya erguidos, formando círculos a su alrededor.

Ginny gemía excitada, enredando sus piernas al cuerpo de él, acariciando su torso desnudo. No creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más esperándolo, deseosa de que sus caricias se hicieran más profundas. Tenía la certeza de que si Draco seguía volviéndola así de loca, excitándola cada vez más, sería capaz de tomar su varita y clavársela en el cuello ordenándole que el juego sexual había terminado y que sus pantalones ya deberían estar en sus rodillas.

Y como si Draco le hubiera leído los pensamientos, mientras deslizaba su lengua por sus senos y su vientre con parsimonia, su cuerpo se incorporó y separó del suyo los centímetros suficientes como para que una de las manos de ella se deslizara hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones. Los desabrochó con dificultad ante la postura y bajó sus pantalones como pudo, desesperada porque por fin culminara.

Y cuando Draco la penetró sin problemas zambulléndose en su cuerpo, Ginny ahogó un gemido placentero.

La lengua de Draco comenzó a rehacer el camino inverso hasta llegar a la boca de Ginny. La besó con intensidad, produciendo estocadas cada vez más rápidas, haciéndola gemir cada vez más.

-Me encanta escuchar como gimes. ¿Te gusta esto?-murmuró en su oído sensualmente-Claro que te gusta, te encanta-dijo apretando los dientes con fiereza y embistiéndola más fuerte.

"_Merlín, ella me ama y me lo ha dicho…"_ Draco respiraba su aroma mientras ella gemía bajo su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba sus senos con devoción. Se sentía horriblemente excitado, sabía que si su cuerpo seguía reaccionando ante lo que su mente se repetía, no duraría mucho más.

Y su prioridad era ver como sus ojos se cerraban, sus labios se entreabrían y su cuerpo temblaba extasiado. Por eso intentó concentrarse en su belleza, entrelazando sus manos en su cabello pelirrojo que resaltaba en la fina hierba.

-¿No me olvidarás verdad?-dijo entre susurros, mirándola a los ojos, pegando sus labios a los de ella.

-Nunca-prometió besándolo y gimiendo extasiada.

Draco necesitaba creer, necesitaba una ilusión vana y mentirosa de que en ese momento no existía nada ni nadie en ese mundo que rompiera esa frágil unión silenciosa entre ellos.

Necesitaba decirle que la amaba y que se sentía furioso consigo mismo por no poder romper con su destino, porque todo a su alrededor estaba determinado y no quería que ella sufriera esas consecuencias. No quería que ella conociera el desprecio de su padre, los mohines descalificatorios de su madre, las habladurías de la gente de su clase.

Ella era alguien demasiado perfecta que merecía algo más que la amarga existencia de vivir al lado de alguien como él. Merecía formar una familia cuyos valores representaran todo un ejemplo para cualquier sociedad, y él sabía que ese destino estaba muy lejos del camino suyo.

Draco sintió en sus venas como la rabia se expandía y sus movimientos se volvieron más salvajes, más feroces. Presionaba contra su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos imaginando que ella estaba en su cama en la Mansión Malfoy y era suya para siempre. Escuchó que los gemidos de Ginny se prolongaban más, se agudizaban y supo que faltaba poco, así que se deslizó un poco hacia abajo y volvió a recorrer con su lengua sus senos.

Sin embargo ella lo tomó del mentón y le hizo alzar la barbilla. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron.

-Déjame ver tus ojos para recordarlos-murmuró descontrolada. Draco intentó no parpadear y a su vez acariciarla, aumentando la velocidad, intentando llegar más adentro.

Hasta que las pupilas de Ginny se dilataron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontrolado. Draco se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo con satisfacción al saber que ella había llegado a un orgasmo. Sus embestidas se debilitaron pero siguieron firmes, entrando y saliendo de ella de forma presurosa.

Ginny rasguñó su espalda, clavando sus uñas con violencia, sin siquiera notar que lo estaba haciendo. Draco sintió el dolor desplazarse en su cuerpo y supo lo que ella hacía, pero no pudo evitar sentirlo placentero. ¿Es que se estaba volviendo masoquista?

Algo en su interior lo afirmó cuando sintió las uñas de Ginny clavarse nuevamente en su espalda, produciéndole un gemido sonoro y gutural. Las embestidas volvieron a hacerse rápidas y fuertes. Las caderas de Ginny se doblaban entregándose al placer, buscando más penetración. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más, pero quería que Ginny volviera a disfrutar de otro orgasmo, así que intentó concentrarse con fuerza en darle placer intentando soportarlo.

Sin embargo, aquella voz entrecortada cambió todos sus planes.

-Te amo, Draco-murmuró rozando sus labios.

Y no pudo soportarlo más. Una onda expansible vibratoria recorrió cada músculo de su cuerpo paralizándolo. Sintió un placer infinito, tan diferente a los orgasmos que había tenido que no podía realmente comprenderlo. Gimió su nombre al cielo largamente mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Se quedaron recostados besándose suavemente un tiempo infinito. Sabían que nadie intentaría buscarlos y que detrás de esa arboleda nadie podría haberlos visto. Porque ambos sabían –_y cómo dolía saberlo_- que esa podría ser la última vez que sus labios producirían ese magnetismo tan perfecto, uniéndose tan deliciosamente.

Y lo que más dolía era la certeza con la que Draco había tomado lo que quedaba de su ropa y se había marchado, dejándole tan solo la túnica para que pudiera taparse. Porque la decisión con la que se había incorporado había desgarrado el alma de ella tan profundo, que no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas caer profusamente, quemándole las mejillas y los labios que ardían todavía de pasión. El viento astillaba su piel y el vestido roto y manchado se deslizaba, dejándola semidesnuda. Pero no le importó, porque lo que más dolería saber a través de los días era que Draco Malfoy era una persona imposible de olvidar.

* * *

Falta poco para el final. Creo que tres o cuatro capítulos, no estoy segura cuanto puede alargarse.

La última escena me gustó mucho como lo imaginé en mi mente, espero que haya estado bien descripto y que les haya gustado también. Es un tanto shockeante darte cuenta que has escrito tres hojas de Word seguidas de puro sexo romántico, creo que es demasiado para mí. Pero lo releí y me gustó.

Creo que en el _próximo capítulo _Ginny tomará cartas en el asunto respecto a la decisión de Draco, porque dudo que una persona tan fuerte y enamorada no haga nada por lo que ella cree una decisión equivocada.

Dejen reviews. Ahora si tengo el poder de chantajearlos porque acabé en menos de tres semanas. Y con eso se evidencia la fórmula ideal: _Ustedes dejan reviews = aliento y ganas mayores para seguir escribiendo_ (Y eso que no soy buena en matemática xD)

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios y opinen, suele ser de gran ayuda.

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Te Gusta lo que Ves?**

_Notas del autor:_ Perdón por la demora, pero tuve demasiados exámenes, y hasta la semana pasada no había terminado. Por eso pido perdón. El próximo capítulo ya tengo la mitad escrita, pero tuve que dividirlos, porque se me alargó demasiado.

Y sino solo quedaba este y el último capítulo. Así que decidí innovar algunas escenas y hacer un capítulo más. De todas formas, no pueden quejarse porque hice **once páginas de Word** y además creo que la última parte de este capítulo es de lo mejorcito que escribí.

Pero sí, éste y dos capítulo más y termina la historia.

_Agradecimientos:_ Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a **clau-22** porque me olvidé de incluirla en la lista de agradecimientos del capítulo anterior, así que le pido mil disculpas por mi torpeza. Pero eso no quita lo agradecida que estoy por los demás reviews, que me alegran mucho y me dan ánimos para escribir.

De verdad han puesto de su parte y sin los fieles lectores y lectoras que tengo, este fic no sería posible, o al menos, mi ánimo por escribirlo.

MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A: _conny Malfoy, a Linette P. Broderick_, _a rvg79, a Solange, a Erunde, a Ukyryo, a Malfoy Weasley, a yo-182, a Yuuki Pan, a lauri malfoy, a miau, a Alhana Starbreeze, a Julia, a Carola y a M.J. Mikato._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 10: **__**Las cinco venganzas**_

Draco acariciaba la cintura de la muchacha sobre la que estaba. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero cuando ella le sonrió, se acercó y con unas sencillas palabras, había sucumbido a su encanto.

No era difícil, Draco sabía que no había perdido su gracia con las mujeres. Después de todo él había disfrutado de su belleza infinita y de los estúpidos rumores sobre su capacidad sexual. Por supuesto, jamás lo negaría, porque sabía muy bien que ellas volvían a sus brazos por un poco más.

_Salvo una._ Y jodidamente era la que él no podía olvidar, a la que había sucumbido sin prisas ni penas. Por eso ahora intentaba olvidarla de cualquier forma, incluso acostándose con otras.

-Vamos Draco, ¿Qué sucede? Yo había escuchado que tú siempre pasabas rápidamente a la acción-dijo con una mueca sugestiva.

Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo decirle a su conquista diaria que su mente estaba puesta en una muchacha que lejos de allí pensaba en él? ¿Cómo decirle que no estaba logrando excitarse con tanta fuerza y rapidez como lo hacía antes? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo explicarse a sí mismo que lo que estaba haciendo con aquella muchacha no era traición?

No entendía por qué, pero sentía como si estuviera traicionando a una parte de él. Y esa parte tenía un nombre y apellido que añoraba con todo su ser. Cada vez que besaba a la muchacha, besaba a Ginny, cada vez que la acariciaba, acariciaba el cuerpo pálido y pecoso de ella.

-¿Sabes qué? Tú no me atraes lo suficiente, mejor vete-dijo con desdén.

La mano de su acompañante se marcó en su mejilla, porque él no hizo nada para detenerla. Dentro de sí sentía que lo merecía.

Suspiró cuando ella se alejó dando un portazo y se sentó, cansado. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, la impaciencia de la espera se hacía infinita. Había creído con tanta fuerza que no sería tan difícil olvidarla, que se aventó a rechazarla y esperar a que eso sucediera.

Pero el olvido no llegaba y Ginny se aparecía en todos lados, sofocándolo de impaciencia y ganas. Necesitaba estar con ella y tocarla, sentir entre sus labios aquella sonrisa lasciva y deseosa que se formaba cada vez que en sus cuerpos se extendía la llama del deseo.

Y también necesitaba olvidarla, pero ya no sabía cómo.

No podía evitar observarla a lo lejos ignorar la perorata que daba alguno de sus amigos, sabiendo que ella no prestaba atención. No podía impedir que sus pies lo dirigieran a los pasillos que ella concurría, que la persiguiera como su sombra. No podía disimular la necesidad cada vez más angustiosa de tenerla, de sonreírle y dirigirle una mirada cómplice y esperar a su grata y sensual respuesta.

Ginny Weasley lo traía como loco y cuanto menos intentaba pensar en eso, más se le confundían sus propios pensamientos e ideas con ella.

Porque en su fuero interno sabía que la pregunta que todos los días evitaba era si la amaba. Pero sobre todo, evitaba la respuesta, que claramente afirmaba y confirmaba la realidad de lo que sentía: La amaba con demasía, con esa necesidad imperiosa de secuestrarla y perderse en el mundo sin preocupaciones, sin nadie alrededor estorbando entre ellos.

Pero jamás pensaba admitirlo y rendirse a la expectativa de perder todo por una locura tan hermosa y perfecta como ella. Aunque doliese eternamente, sabía que en algún momento la olvidaría, _tenía que hacerlo_.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Esa noche Ginny durmió abrazada al vestido que Draco le había regalado. Todavía no estaba segura que haría con aquello, pero había llegado el momento en que tendría que decidir: el camino fácil, que implicaba una seguridad que quizás algún día la hiciera feliz, o el camino sinuoso, que tenía no solo muchas fallas, sino muy pocas posibilidades de lograr llegar al final.

Aún así, lo supo a penas se alejó de aquel lugar y pudo tomar una ducha. Quería el camino difícil. Quería que su vida fuese tortuosa y arriesgada, para después sentirse más orgullosa de haber llegado al final. Porque aunque dudaba si pasaría el resto de su vida haciendo el amor en cualquier lugar con Draco, quería darse el lujo de intentarlo, de saber que había intentado ser feliz. Aunque implicara el camino difícil.

Sabía que tomar una decisión que pudiera cambiar el curso de su destino le traería problemas, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlos.

Y aunque tuviera algún tiempo de acción todavía, realmente no sabía como encararlo. Quería sentir que él pondría de su esfuerzo, que en algún momento correría hasta sus brazos, pero sabía que era imposible.

Para colmo, ahora Chris y Blaise andaban melosos y juntos todo el tiempo. No es que quisiera que se separaran, pero cada vez que los observaba besándose, se imaginaba la misma situación entre Draco y ella y no podía evitar dolerle.

Brian parecía también un tanto ausente. Tener que compartir a su mejor amiga también debía de ser doloroso, aunque se llevaba de maravillas con Blaise y muchas veces la pasaban juntos.

Por eso no le pareció raro comenzar a hablar más con él que con Chris. No quería amargarla con sus problemas ahora que era feliz y parecía vivir en una nube apartada de la realidad. Además Brian era un buen consejero.

-¿Qué tal Gin? ¿Sigues afligida por tu semental sexual?-dijo con un golpecito débil y tierno en la espalda.

-Shh, baja la voz. Se llega a enterar mi hermano de todo esto y estoy frita. Y sí, todo terminó entre nosotros.

La tostada que Brian había sostenido en su mano y untado mientras ella hablaba, se cayó a la mesa.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Eso. Es demasiado cobarde para afrontar todo. No quiere tener algo duradero conmigo.

-Pero… ¿Le planteaste la situación? Es decir, ¿seguiste mi consejo?

-Le dije que estaba enamorada de él.

-No Ginny. No deberías haberlo hecho. Ahora él cree que podrá hacer lo que quiera contigo-murmuró algo angustiado.

-Sinceramente Brian… Él de todas formas puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo-Ginny sonrió tristemente.

-De acuerdo, es hora de que me digas quien es. Esta declaración es demasiado dura como para que pueda ayudarte sin conocerlo.

-Es… bueno, pero no hagas ningún comentario. Es Draco Malfoy.

-¿¿¡¡Ese engreído de mierda!!??-gritó, incorporándose.

Ginny se sonrojó y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente, intentando calmarlo para que hiciera silencio.

-Te dije que te tranquilizaras.

-Es realmente extraño. Es decir, Malfoy es el Némesis de Harry y Ron. Sabes muy bien que no lo aceptarán.

-Eso ahora no importa. De todas formas, no quiere saber nada conmigo.

-Pues ahora te está mirando fijamente.

Ginny levantó la vista, atolondrada. Había estado tan distraída y deprimida que no se había dado cuenta que él la miraba. Pero Brian tenía razón. Sus ojos se posaban en ella como intentando descifrar sus movimientos.

-Vaya, se ha puesto colorado-murmuró Brian casi riéndose.

Era cierto. Draco había desviado la mirada y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas de color, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-Jamás creí verlo así de ofuscado. Vaya Ginny, debes de traerlo loco-le guiñó el ojo.

-No lo creo.

-Yo creo que sí-le dijo Brian-De verdad deberías volver a hablarlo. Sorprenderlo quizás, mostrarle de lo que está hecho tu espíritu Gryffindoriano. ¿Por qué no intentas interceptarlo en su habitación? Yo tengo una amiga que puede hacerte entrar a la Sala Común sin ningún problema. Sacas a todos de allí y quizás puedan hablar con tranquilidad.

Ginny sonrió. La idea no era mala. Sólo tenía que hablar con Chris para que le ayudara a sacar a los otros cuatro integrantes. Quizás así Draco vería que ella estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a arriesgarse por él.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Parece enamorado. Ahora te está mirando nuevamente. Sólo debe necesitar ese empujoncito. Yo te diría que lo hicieras Ginny.

Intentó formular la idea, pero todavía no estaba del todo segura. No sabía si Draco estaba en verdad enamorado de ella, jamás lo había dicho. Y por más que sus ojos brillaran cada vez que ella le sonreía, necesitaba que su voz lo confirmara.

No sabía como, pero necesitaba ver a Draco una vez más. La idea de Brian era buena, pero no quería llevarla a cabo si en verdad no iba a sacar nada de ello. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero necesitaba una sola vez para saber si todo valía la pena, si valía la expulsión y el castigo en caso de que todo saliera mal, si valía el resto de su vida como para arriesgarse por él.

A pesar de que Brian estaba hablando, Ginny lo ignoró completamente y se levantó de su lugar. Sentía la desesperación recorrer su garganta y quemarle las entrañas. Necesitaba ver a Draco, y tener una razón para hacerlo –_aunque fuera estúpida, no importaba-_ la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Sabía que era muy tarde para alejarse de él y no se abandonaría hasta jugar sus últimas cartas. No estaba dispuesta a arruinar su vida por un poco de cobardía. Y si Draco Malfoy no había logrado arruinarla con insultos, menos lo lograría con besos.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Tener que hablar con aquella muchacha fastidiosa era realmente molesto, sobre todo porque tenía que intentar seducirla para obtener su ayuda con una tarea de Transformaciones. Ni siquiera sabía de qué casa provenía, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

Hacía algunos días ya que llevaba sus deberes atrasados por estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Ginny. Por alguna razón buscaba entre su mente, revolvía entre sus recuerdos, buscando algún motivo que le permitiera verla.

-Está bien, te ayudaré con tus deberes-murmuró la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres un encanto-dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

A penas ella se había marchado, caminando por el pasillo, suspiró maldiciéndose. Sentía que no podía encontrar una nueva estructuración en su vida, que Ginny Weasley lo ocupaba todo y desestructuraba hasta el último de sus pensamientos.

Pero había puesto los límites la última vez que la había visto, y había creído que ella los había aceptado. Por eso nunca esperó que su voz interfiriera en ese momento.

-¿Me has olvidado Draco?-preguntó sorprendiéndolo.

-No sé de que hablas Weasley. Y para ti soy Malfoy-dijo impresionado por su presencia, sin voltearse.

Por supuesto no había olvidado ni una de sus reacciones, ni su voz, ni cada centímetro de su piel que marcó con sus besos. Pero no quería verla, no quería. Solo quería olvidarla, aunque sintiera que era imposible. Además estaba seguro que ver aquel brillo lujurioso en sus ojos lo haría todo más difícil.

-Vete Weasley. No quiero verte.

Pero ella no se movió. Caminó hacia él y se colocó en frente, levantando su barbilla para que la observara.

-Mírame Draco. ¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado en esta última semana?

Malfoy volteó su rostro sin responderle, con las mejillas arreboladas de vergüenza. Ella lo intuía, estaba seguro de que ella intuía que lo había intentado y no había podido.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijiste una vez? Me dijiste que yo era completamente tuya y desde ese momento me di cuenta que no quería compartir mi cama con nadie más. Puedo leer tu desesperación Draco. Te mueres por besarme, porque nunca has pasado tanto tiempo abstinente.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Pruébalo. Estoy segura que si acaricio suavemente tus labios, no podrás resistir la tentación.

Draco no se atrevía a aceptar porque realmente se moría de ganas de besarla. Necesitaba sus labios de una forma tan intensa, que tenerlos tan cerca lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que probarlos una vez más, sentir la deliciosa caricia caliente sobre los suyos.

-Draco…-murmuró sensualmente Ginny, excitada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Tomó de su barbilla nuevamente y rozó sus labios a penas, con una suavidad similar a la seda. Quería disfrutar aquella caricia prohibida, sentir el frío de sus labios disolverse en los suyos con lentitud.

Repitió aquel roce con cuidado y delineó con su lengua la boca de él. Con suma cautela, con una lentitud casi lastimosa, dañina. Draco gimió suavemente. No sabía que le estaba haciendo, pero si en ese momento Ginny le hubiera pedido que abandonaran el castillo, lo hubiese hecho con mucho gusto.

Sabía que esa mujer lo estaba llevando a la perdición, pero necesitaba de ella con tanta fuerza, que no era capaz de expulsarla de su vida.

Ginny comenzó a besarlo con suma lentitud, como si tuvieran toda la noche para amarse. Deslizó su lengua por entre su boca con cuidado, irrumpiendo en ella con tal delicadeza y exquisitez, que Draco no pudo evitar gemir nuevamente.

Y no lo soportó más. La tomó entre sus brazos y con urgencia la pegó contra la columna en que ella había estado apoyada. Y la besó con tanta intensidad, con tanta necesidad acumulada, que ambos sabían que a pesar del placer que sentían, se hacían daño.

Ginny gimió entre sus brazos, desesperada, excitada.

-Por el amor de Dios Draco-murmuró, ahogada, mientras él besaba su cuello con fiereza, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo.

Los dos lo deseaban, añoraban volver a fundirse y menguar la pasión que los consumía, que los absorbía. Habían pasado varios días sin verse, sin besarse a escondidas, sin tocarse.

Las manos de Draco viajaban a una velocidad alarmante, anclando en su cintura, en sus pechos, acariciándolos como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Draco, no lo puedo soportar más-murmuró ardiendo fuego, tocándolo.

Gimió al escuchar aquellas palabras adentrándose en sus oídos con tanta fuerza. Estaba demasiado excitado, ya nada le importaba. Necesitaba hacerle el amor una vez más, sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y se retraía cuando acababa, escuchar su nombre –glorioso nombre- pronunciado desde sus labios carnosos.

La necesitaba y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decírselo.

-Vamos a otro lado-sugirió ella en su oído, y Draco tuvo que hacer acoplo de todas sus fuerzas para separarse. Había quedado perdido en él un deje de racionalidad que despertó ante las palabras de ella.

-No. Lo siento, pero no puedo, no quiero acostarme contigo-murmuró respirando agitadamente. Eso no se lo creía ni él.

-Bien-dijo Ginny, sonando frustrada, acercándose nuevamente a su cuerpo, acorralándolo contra la pared.-No haré nada que tú no quieras. Pero escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré. No dejaré que tus estúpidas inseguridades arruinen mi vida, ¿Has entendido? Este castillo no es tan grande y no podrás esconderte siempre de mí. Seré como tu sombra y te provocaré hasta que te de un infarto. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo que hablo.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Weasley?

-Sí Malfoy. Es una amenaza y muy grave. Me alegra que hayas captado el mensaje.

Y volvió a besarlo con violencia, irrumpiendo en su boca con tanta pasión que Draco creyó que se ahogaría.

-Una última cosa-dijo con una sonrisa lasciva, acariciando su miembro a través del pantalón-Si no quieres acostarte conmigo, avísale a tu cuerpo, que creo que no entendió eso.

Y se fue tal como había llegado, sin voltear a observarlo, mientras él se dejaba guiar por su hermosa figura.

Cada día le sorprendía más las agallas de aquella mujer, y por alguna razón, cada vez era más atractiva, más hermosa. Cada segundo que Draco la conocía, que pasaba con ella, se sorprendía más y no podía evitar pensar que uno de sus deseos más grandes hubiera sido tener a una mujer así a su lado.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Habiéndole contado a Christinne, todo parecía resultar más fácil. Prometió no hablar con su novio sobre el asunto y pensaba colaborar haciendo que Blaise no estuviera la noche en que ella apareciera en el cuarto de los hombres de séptimo año.

El ataque final estaba programado para el viernes. Era lunes, y aunque faltaran algunos días, Ginny estaba dispuesta a hacer cumplir su amenaza.

Un encuentro, un roce, algo que hiciera que no la pudiera olvidar, dificultar su vida; eso buscaba y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar ninguna idea.

Era lunes, un día perfecto para interrumpir sus clases. Ginny tenía la mañana libre y el Profesor Flitwick siempre dejaba salir a sus alumnos si alguien lo requería.

Faltaban 20 minutos para el almuerzo y por tanto, para que el gentío llenara los pasillos con murmullos y comentarios.

Fingió respirar agitadamente y parecer muy preocupada cuando tocó la puerta del aula y la abrió.

-Disculpe mi intromisión Profesor Flitwick, pero ha habido una emergencia y el profesor Snape me pidió que le dijera que necesita urgentemente a Draco Malfoy.

Draco se dio por aludido y cuando la observó llegar abrió los ojos asustados. ¿Snape lo requería? ¿Para qué? ¿Y por qué le había dicho a Ginny que lo buscara si ella tenía la mañana libre?

-De acuerdo. Señor Malfoy, puede retirarse, pero no olvide su tarea.

Por un momento dudó si era un trampa de ella, pero cuando la vio caminar a una velocidad asombrosa sin siquiera dirigirse a él, supuso que había sido cierto.

-Por aquí no vamos a las mazmorras-dijo sospechando.

-No vamos al aula de Pociones, vamos a la enfermería. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en las mazmorras yo?-respondió de manera cortante y fría.

Draco guardó silencio sabiendo que tenía razón, pero a penas doblaron por el pasillo, no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que con un movimiento rápido Ginny había tirado de él a un aula vacía y ahora su varita estaba clavada en su cuello amenazadoramente.

-No creí que caerías tan fácil-murmuró ella con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta del aula-Dame tu varita.

-¿Y si no lo hago que?-preguntó, sabiendo que aunque la tuviera en el bolsillo, si ella quería hacerle daño, no alcanzaría a protegerse.

-Veo que no has entendido tu posición en este momento. Te hice una amenaza ¿De acuerdo? No me interesa tener que atacarte para cumplirla-murmuró con fiereza en sus ojos.

Draco no dudó en soltarla de su mano, convencido de sus palabras. No sólo tuvo la certeza de que podía hacerlo, sino que también dudó en querer liberarse de aquella cercanía. Cada día que pasaba parecía un tortuoso martirio alejado de ella. Y aunque intentaba no pensarla, era imposible.

-Me parece bien que vayas entendiendo. Ahora bésame.

Jamás en su vida había recibido órdenes, pero si tenían que ser como aquellas, juraba que podía pasar una vida entera como servidumbre.

La tomó por la cintura, deslizando sus manos hacia su cadera y más abajo, antes de atraerla hasta su cuerpo y besarla con ahínco. La deseaba con todo su ser, la adoraba con su alma.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que aquella amenaza proferida, él la había tomado con demasiada calma. Y tenía la grave intuición de que por alguna razón ella iba a ganar, porque sabía como hacerlo sucumbir a su encanto.

Se había dado cuenta que lo que amaba en ella no era la forma exquisita de sus labios, de sus besos, sino la forma en que luchaba por arrebatárselos, de la manera más absurda y ridícula. Adoraba ese accionar seguro y sutil que le daba una sensación de adrenalina en la que quería vivir constantemente.

No importaba cuanto la besara, cuanto la abrazara y cuanto le hiciera el amor, sino la forma extraña y sorpresiva en la cual ella se lo exigía.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, perdido entre sus besos apasionados y deliciosos, pero sintió un vacío cuando ella se alejó.

Caminó hacia atrás con seguridad, mirándolo con una alerta que se le hizo extraña.

-No dudes que vendré por más-murmuró antes de deslizarse por la puerta del aula y dejarlo solo.

Tenía mucho, _mucho_ miedo de que su amenaza se hiciese realidad.

.

Los martes Chris y Blaise quedaban muchas veces en desayunar juntos, porque ambos tenían clases en la parte Oeste del castillo. Ginny y ella habían quedado en que le pediría a Blaise tener una cita a solas el viernes, así la pelirroja podía cumplir su objetivo final.

Esa mañana, Ginny se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y se arreglo de forma más provocativa que de costumbre. Sabía que la mirarían demasiado, pero si quería cumplir con su cometido, debía aguantarlo. Después de todo, ella podía vestirse como le diera la gana.

Sentía los nervios correr a flor de punta, pero Chris estaba al lado suyo, y cuando comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin, ella le apretó la mano para darle seguridad.

Draco ese día estaba muy cansado. Se había pasado el día anterior intentando esquivar a Ginny y por ello tuvo que tomar las rondas nocturnas de prefecto. Miraba su desayuno con muy poco ímpetu cuando sintió un codazo de parte de Blaise, que le señaló con la cabeza a alguien.

Volteó su rostro y abrió los ojos, impactado. Su mandíbula se abrió de sorpresa, sabiendo que no podría quitar los ojos de ella. Tragó saliva, intentando sofocar los sonoros comentarios sobre sus piernas, buscando tranquilidad.

Sin decir una palabra, las dos muchachas se acercaron hasta donde ellos estaban y Chris se sentó sobre Blaise, haciendo que la pelirroja se sentara entre Draco y la pareja.

No le dirigió una sola palabra, ni siquiera una mirada. Tan solo tomó una tostada de la mesa mientras Draco la observaba y comenzó a untarla; solo que antes de comerla, estiró su mano, tomando la de él por debajo de la mesa y guiándola hacia su muslo izquierdo.

Comenzó a comerla con lentitud, mientras él sentía como su mano quemaba por aquel contacto. Suavemente, empezó a acariciarla, subiendo cada vez más.

-Mhhhh, que buena… tostada-gimió, atrayendo la atención de Chris y Blaise-Realmente voy a quejarme, en mi mesa no están tan buenas.

Draco rió silenciosamente ante su ocurrencia y siguió delineando con la yema de sus dedos la piel suave y sedosa. Estaba excitándose demasiado ante esa situación tan prohibida y su mano prácticamente ya tocaba los bordes de su ropa interior.

La hizo a un costado descontrolado, intentando disminuir la excitación, la alteración y el calor que lo consumía. Ginny tenía las mejillas arreboladas y daba pequeños mordiscos a la tostada para no terminarla, y cuando él comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, cerró sus ojos y sonrió sensualmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Draco creyó que podía morir de arritmia por como le había acelerado el corazón tal mueca. Pero siguió adentrando sus dedos entre su intimidad, cada vez buscando mayor profundidad, sintiendo como sus piernas se abrían más y más para dejarle paso.

No tuvo noción de cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Chris se dio vuelta hacia ella y le hizo señas. Ginny afirmó con la cabeza, comiendo el último pedazo de tostada, mirándolo significativamente y Draco retiró la mano.

-Vámonos-murmuró levantándose y alisándose la falda. Las miradas volvían a posarse en ella-Hasta luego.

De acuerdo, eso había sido muy extraño, pero terriblemente excitante. Draco agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose perdido. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que si no ponía un alto ella lograría arrancar la respuesta de su corazón y sabía que a partir de ahí, todo su futuro se ya no sería el mismo. Y en parte eso lo asustaba.

.

El miércoles Ginny decidió molestar a su _presa_ a la tarde. Sabía que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch y que a esa hora, además de no haber mucha gente, él siempre era el último en bañarse. Pero solo para que su plan no fallara, se encargó de lanzarle un hechizo para que oliera mal.

Sin embargo Draco no se dio cuenta del horrible olor que desprendía su cuerpo hasta que bajó de su escoba, terminado el entrenamiento. Volaba a tal velocidad, que con el viento el aroma horroroso no llegó hasta su olfato.

-¡Por dios Draco! ¿Qué acaso no te has bañado desde hace tres semanas?

Perseguido por la burla de su equipo, entró a los vestuarios tapándose la nariz y fregando con fuerza su cuerpo, durante un rato largo. A los veinte minutos, aún cuando el aroma era persistente, la voz de Blaise Zabini lo interrumpió.

-Me voy Draco, no se te olvide lavarte bien la espalda-murmuró con una sonrisa burlona.

Maldijo por lo bajo a su amigo y siguió fregándose por unos minutos más, hasta que sintió unas manos suaves deslizarse por su espalda.

-¡Maldición, no!-gruñó sabiendo de quien se trataba. No quiso darse la vuelta, solo intentaba pensar que llevaba ropa, que había entrado en los vestidores de Slytherin y en su ducha con la ropa puesta.

-Déjame ayudarte-murmuró haciéndolo voltear.

Draco sintió que su boca se secaba y tragó en seco ante tal muestra. Ginny estaba totalmente desnuda y con una sonrisa sensual, haciendo que se excitara de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? ¿Te das cuenta que estás en uno de los baños de Slytherin desnuda? Si nos encuentran podrían expulsarnos. Vete de aquí.

-Me gustaría hacerlo Draco, pero verás, afuera están Blaise y Snape hablando. Y si me ven salir toda mojada sabrán –y les haré saber- que estuve contigo en las duchas.

Suspiró, frustrándose. Eso ya se escapaba de los límites. Jamás en su vida creyó que alguien pudiera perseguirlo hasta los vestuarios.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no te gusto?-murmuró con una sonrisa irónica, acercándose mucho a él y tomando de su erección.

Draco gimió, complacido. Extrañaba tanto sus caricias y su cuerpo, que se dejó hacer, perdiéndose en aquel movimiento lento y placentero. Sabía que ella había vencido, que no había nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que aquello no desembocara en lo que tantas veces había temido: conocía demasiado bien a su cuerpo como para saber que ya había sucumbido a ella y hasta no hacerle el amor nuevamente, ninguno de los dos saldría de la ducha.

Por eso cuando ella dejó de tocarlo, sintió un profundo vacío y gruñó enojado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo que ya se fueron, así que cumpliré tus deseos y me marcharé. Nos vemos.

Pero Draco no la dejó avanzar. La tomó con violencia del brazo y tiró de ella, acorralándola en una de las paredes de la ducha.

-¿Crees que puedes irte así como así?-murmuró con los dientes apretados de la furia- ¿Crees que harás lo que quieras conmigo? Estás muy equivocada si piensas que yo soy tu juguete Weasley, debes entenderlo si no quieres tener problemas.

-El problema es que yo si quiero tener problemas contigo. Aquí el único que huye de los suyos eres t…

Los labios de Draco la interrumpieron, asaltándola con fiereza, sintiendo como su lengua se colaba entre lo suyos con violencia. Su boca era urgente, desesperada se movía sobre la de ella y se deslizaba con rapidez besando su cuello.

Ginny gimió satisfecha porque todo había salido a pedir de boca. Draco ya no podía soportar la necesidad de poseerla, y siendo sincera consigo misma, ella tampoco.

Así que asió sus piernas a su cintura, y utilizando la pared de apoyo, él la ayudó, levantándola lo suficiente para penetrarla.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos mojados era violento y rápido, mientras ambos se besaban desaforados, haciéndose daño. Se necesitaban mutuamente y haber pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir su contacto, sin revivir el placer exorbitante del sexo, hacía que sus cuerpos urgían la necesidad de rozarse con fuerza.

Los labios de Draco viajaban ansiosos por su cuello, deslizándose hacia sus senos. Necesitaba probarlos una vez más, succionarlos y sentir a Ginny gemir con más fuerza.

Lo que ninguno tenía previsto había sido que Blaise Zabini hubiese vuelto a entrar a los vestuarios, y a penas escucharon la puerta abrirse, se detuvieron.

-¿Draco? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, estoy aquí, ¿Qué sucede?

Él estaba volteado y Ginny aprovechó aquello para comenzar a besar su cuello con devoción, mientras se movía cuanto podía hacia delante y hacia atrás muy lentamente, torturándolo.

-¿Sigues bañándote? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en la ducha durante más de media hora?

Draco sintió que las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al sentir los exquisitos labios de ella recorriéndolo.

-Estoy… bien. Solo vete-murmuró entrecortadamente.

-Pero…

-¡VETE!

A penas se cerró la puerta, los movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, mientras ella seguía besándolo.

-Vaya, que autoritario eres, huroncito-murmuró entre gemidos.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, comadreja.

-¿Y por qué crees que esto no es lo que yo quiero?

Draco presionó con más fuerza sobre ella, embistiendo con más fuerza. Su boca se dedicó nuevamente a recorrer sus senos, a lamerlos y succionar de ellos sin delicadeza, acariciándolos con la mano que tenía libre.

Sabía que faltaba poco y él no resistiría mucho más. Lo que no sabía, era que iba a sentirse tan pleno por la conexión que vivió al acabar juntos, sintiendo no solo el placer del orgasmo expandiéndose por su cuerpo sino la satisfacción de saber todo el placer que ella también estaba sintiendo en esos segundos.

Tardó unos minutos en salir de ella, intentando recomponer el aire. Y antes de marcharse él la besó nuevamente con más cuidado que antes.

-Juro que si sigues haciendo esto, invadiré el mundo mágico solo para condenarte a ser mi esclava y hacer contigo todo lo que tengo ganas-gruñó con el corazón un poco desbocado.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

.

Sentirse pleno y haber dormido tan bien, no era bueno y Draco lo sabía. Se había vuelto adicto a ella, y recordaba haber creído hacía mucho que con acostarse una vez con Ginny todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero era como una droga tan potente que te dejaba ciego, que alteraba todas las estructuras y que, una vez probada, era imposible no incurrir en ella.

Estuvo más relajado que usualmente ese jueves, inconscientemente perdiendo el tiempo en pensar que plan podría llegar a utilizar la pelirroja para acercarse más a él. La observó en el comedor al desayuno y en el almuerzo y pareció ni acordarse de su existencia, porque no lo miraba como lo hacía con frecuencia. Caminó por los pasillos que ella transcurría, revisó mentalmente los horarios de sus clases y se deslizó en la biblioteca, sentándose muy cerca suyo con un libro cualquiera en las manos.

Pero nada pareció surtir efecto, ella ni siquiera lo miraba.

Pasaban las horas y Draco comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no cumplía con su amenaza? ¿Qué acaso solo buscaba satisfacer sus deseos sexuales con él y nada más?

Aquella pregunta lo puso de muy mal humor. Pensar que él se pasaba pensando en ella las 24 horas del día y que ella solo lo buscaba cuando el deseo la asaltaba, lo inundaba de furia y resentimiento.

Eran las once de la noche cuando la abordó camino a su Sala Común. La llamó con el mismo desprecio en su voz que hacía unos meses atrás, pero cuando se volteó hacia él, no puedo sino suavizar su mueca de desdén. Sabía muy bien que ya no podía odiarla.

-No sabía que tú eras una persona que no cumplía con su palabra. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu imaginación ha dejado de funcionar?-murmuró burlonamente acercándose a ella.

-¿Te refieres a las venganzas, verdad?

Draco no negó ni afirmó, se sintió un tanto estúpido preguntando por algo que supuestamente no era beneficioso para él.

-Bueno, particularmente estoy contenta de que haya funcionado. Empezaba a temer que ni siquiera te importaba sexualmente.

-¿De que estás hablando? Sé clara.

-Estabas tan perdido en tu mundo, pensando en que te haría hoy, que cuando viste que no tenía las mismas actitudes contigo, pensaste que ya me había olvidado de ti y quisiste forzar la situación: viniste a la biblioteca conmigo, y estoy segura de que ni siquiera recuerdas el título del libro que agarraste. Sabes mis horarios y, a diferencia de estos últimos días, estuviste acechándome. Y sinceramente me encantó recibir toda esa atención tuya, Draco. Hacía mucho que no lo hacías…

Estúpido era una palabra que no alcanzaba para definir como se sentía frente a aquella declaración. Le había demostrado a la Weasley cuanto le interesaba, es decir, ¡la había acechado! Había ido a buscarla para pedirle explicaciones de por qué aquel día no había intentado acercarse a él.

-Eres muy tierno cuando tienes esas demostraciones de afecto tan espontáneas y necesitadas-murmuró acariciando su mejilla. Draco seguía en shock-Puedes pensar que solo buscabas sexo, pero no es cierto. Has descubierto lo hermoso de tener la atención de alguien toda para ti y no te culpo.

Ginny se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un tierno y corto beso.

-Espero que no te haya causado un paro cardíaco Draco, porque tendría que darle vergonzosas explicaciones al director de por qué sucedió.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes de todas formas-murmuró ella cerca de su boca-La venganza de mañana será la peor de todas, así que prepárate.

Y con una sonrisa, volvió a besarlo lentamente, aunque esta vez Draco le correspondió. No estaba muy seguro, pero creía que podía acostumbrarse a ello.

-Nos vemos Draco.

Apenas Ginny dio la vuelta al pasillo, Draco comenzó a carcajearse ante su estupidez. ¿Cómo no había podido preverlo? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo pudo subestimar a la mujer que lo volvía loco? Por algo había estado a punto de renunciar a su futuro y estaba seguro que no era por una niñita tonta.

Sintió una punzada de orgullo, a pesar del miedo que lo invadía. Ella era la mujer de su vida y había podido burlarse de él en casi todos los sentidos. No solo era valiente, sino también inteligente y astuta.

Sonrió, olvidando la vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido y sintiéndose feliz. No se había percatado aún que ya poco importaba su propio orgullo, porque ella ya era una parte de él y aunque le ganara en lo que fuese, él no se sentiría opacado, sino todo lo contrario.

Estaba calado hasta los huesos por ella y encima de todo, Ginny Weasley le correspondía.

Sus labios temblaron antes de darse cuenta de ello y sintió como la angustia volvía a invadirlo.

Eso estaba mal, _muy muy mal._

_

* * *

_

Creo que este capítulo es uno de los que más me gustó escribir, o al menos, la última parte y además es el más largo.

_Para el próximo y anteúltimo capítulo,_ por fin conoceremos la venganza de Ginny y la reacción de Draco. Además podrán hablar bien. Y también me gustaría hacer una escena Chris y Blaise bien romanticona para no opacarlos. Y _lo más importante_, por fin alguien externo se enterará de su relación, ¿Quién será y como reaccionará?

Dejen reviews, ya lo saben, porque me dan fuerza para continuar y así sé si lo que escribo está bien. Además ahora estoy de vacaciones y ya tengo una parte escrita, así que si tengo muchos reviews, actualizaré cuanto antes.

Saludos y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Te Gusta lo que Ves?**

_Notas del autor:_ Este creo que es el anteúltimo capítulo, aunque anduve pensando en alguna continuación. No habrá Epílogo, porque me gusta como termina la historia. Quizás pueda ver si puedo cortar el último capítulo y hacerlo dos, me da un poco de tristeza pensar en no escribir más este fic. En fin, eso lo resolveré en algunos días.

_Agradecimientos:_ De verdad, sus reviews son un gran aliento para seguir escribiendo, y creo que por fin tardé un poco menos de un mes, lo cual me pone contenta. Si no fuera por la falta de tiempo o inspiración, actualizaría más rápido. Pero mi musa es muy caprichosa.

No saben como les agradezco su apoyo en esto. Quiero agradecerle a quienes siempre dejan reviews, en cada capítulo, porque gastan unos minutos de su tiempo en darme sus opiniones. Este capítulo va dedicado a **Smaris**, a **Taaaylor-swiift**, a **yo-182**, a **Carola**, a **Laury Malfoy**, a **Lynette P. Broderick**, a **Klaudia-de-Malfoy**, a **miau**, a **Yuuki Pan**, a **Kyokei**, a **Alhana Starbreeze**, a **rvg-79**, a **Wordenwood**, y a **xMariana Radcliffex.**

_Importante (leer):_ Como ya vienen los dos últimos capítulos, he pensado hacer algo que llamo "Trabajo en equipo". Me refiero a esto en este sentido: Quiero realmente actualizar bien rápido, por lo que si tengo más presión que antes, creo que será mejor.

Por eso decidí que si me dejan 15 reviews en este capítulo, automáticamente tendré que actualizar a la semana. Si me dejan más, incluso uno solo más, tendré que actualizar a los cuatro días.

¿Por qué hago esto? Para autopresionarme un poquito. Quiero que lean los siguientes dos capítulos más rápidamente y sé que termino sucumbiendo a la presión de los reviews. Elegí 15 para tener yo también un plazo medianamente aceptable. Espero que el plazo que coloqué les sea aceptable.

-

_**Capítulo 11: **__**Negando sus raíces**_

Encerrarse y pelear con Blaise fue la mejor solución que encontró, porque su mal humor no lo estaba dejando pensar.

-Mira, cuando lo aceptas, luego de eso todos los problemas parecen disolverse. Chris y yo nos amamos y ya hemos decidido decirles a nuestras familias en las vacaciones. Cuando te sientes tan feliz con esa persona, todo lo demás deja de ser un problema. Crees que todo puede solucionarse.

-Deja de decir estupideces-gruñó tirado en su cama-Tú no tienes los mismos problemas que yo y su familia es sangre limpia, estarán encantados contigo. Y ella… se adaptará bien a tu madre. Ginny y yo somos enemigos mortales y tanto mi familia como la suya, jamás podrán aceptarnos. Así que deja de intentar convencerme y métete en tus asuntos.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta de su dormitorio, dispuesto a pasar una linda velada con su novia.

-Que te diviertas en tu miserable encierro-murmuró con una sonrisa desagradable y burlona antes de salir de su cuarto.

Draco se sentía furioso consigo mismo. ¿Por qué rayos no podía olvidarla? ¿Por qué se colaba en sus pensamientos a cada segundo de su existencia sin dejarlo vivir tranquilo? Y sabía que ahora todo era peor que antes, porque aunque se negara a admitirlo, había sopesado hasta en sus sueños la idea de amarla y ser feliz con ella. Ginny parecía no rendirse, y él estaba a punto de sucumbir. Lo sabía, sólo necesitaba tenerla cerca para saber que jamás podría soportar su existencia al lado de otra persona que no fuera ella, y que moriría si ella no fuese feliz con alguien más. Solo faltaba el fuego de sus ojos, la fiereza de sus palabras y la lujuria de su sonrisa.

Pero sabía que ella se llevaría un gran chasco cuando no lo encontrara en ningún lado. Ya era viernes a las diez, once de la noche y ella no sabía donde estaba. Eso lo tranquilizó, creyendo que por lo menos había logrado escapar de "la peor" de las venganzas de Ginny. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de que se trataba, pero prefería evitar un nuevo encuentro que lo volviera vulnerable frente a ella.

Luego de unos minutos, sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse y creyó que su amigo se habría olvidado algo.

-Cierra la puerta Blaise, no vivimos en una maldita carpa-gritó desde su cama, pero luego de unos segundos no escuchó ningún ruido.- ¿Qué acaso no escuchas…?

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al incorporarse, porque la sorpresa se apoderó de él de una manera tan abrasiva que le fue imposible hablar.

Allí en la puerta, Ginevra Weasley se encontraba apoyada en el marco con una sonrisa de triunfo. Draco tragó en seco. No podía ser, debía ser un espejismo. Alguien le estaba jugando una broma muy fea.

Su boca se abrió unos centímetros de la impresión. ¿Cómo había logrado llegar hasta allí? Es decir, la sala común estaba llena de Slytherins vagando sin saber qué hacer un viernes a la noche. Además, salvo quizás Blaise, sus compañeros de cuarto estarían por volver pronto.

-Gin… Weasley, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Vengo a cobrarme lo que es mío. Estoy segura de que sabes que es lo que digo.

_Touché._

Draco tragó saliva, mientras ella se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Llevaba una bata negra de seda y tuvo que pensar en cualquier otra cosa para soportar las ganas de quitársela.

-Nn…no…no puedes estar aquí, podría venir alguien. No duermo yo solo.

-¡Oh! No deberías preocuparte por ninguno de ellos.-murmuró con fingida inocencia.- ¿Crees que dejaría mi última venganza al azar?

-Pero Crabbe y Goyle…

-Durmiendo en el armario-Draco sonrió ante su idea.-Los dormí con una poción y no despertarán hasta mañana al menos.

-Y Nott…

-Él ha sido el único que no he podido engañar. Demasiado astuto, así que tuve que razonar con él.

Mientras Ginny le explicaba sus planes, ella se había colocado encima de Draco, y éste inconscientemente la acariciaba.

-Te has olvidado de Bl...-Draco se interrumpió a él mismo dándose cuenta de que esa noche tendría una cita con la mejor amiga de ella.

-Sí, Chris está al tanto y hará que él no quiera volver por ninguna razón a esta habitación. Además, por cualquier cosa que ocurra, hay un plan B.

Draco gruñó cuando observó que casi sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba arriba de él, y su boca se acercaba peligrosamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que ella se había colocado sobre él?

Quizás la costumbre y las ganas…

-De todas formas no creo que sea correcto que estés aquí Weasley.

Ginny comenzó a carcajearse, levantando la ceja.

-¿Lo correcto? ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy hace lo correcto?

-Eso no importa-dijo apretando sus labios.

Con un movimiento rápido la volteó, dejándola debajo de él. Tuvo la irresistible tentación de tocarla y besarla, sin embargo, se incorporó y tomándola por un brazo, se dispuso a despacharla. Aquella movida de su parte había sido un duro golpe bajo… muy bajo.

-¿Pretendes echarme?-dijo con suma tranquilidad.

-Sí. No deberías estar aquí y deberías comprender que no quiero nada contigo, ni lo querré. Todo ha sido genial y me costará olvidarte, pero lo haré, así que deja de buscarme-gruño cerca de la salida, aún tomándola del brazo.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos rechinar sobre los escalones. Respiró lentamente mirándola.

Ella no parecía para nada molesta, ni siquiera irritada o triste. Se veía normal. Tenía una sonrisa leve plantada en el rostro, como si no importara que estuviera a punto de echarla.

Sin embargo, los pasos de la escalera siguieron aguzándose y muy tarde, Draco se dio cuenta que si no se detenía en la puerta de los de sexto, es porque continuaban hacia su habitación. Comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

-¡Draco!-gritó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

En un movimiento rápido presionó el cuerpo de ella y el de él hacia la pared, como si así pudiese protegerse. Ginny gimió ante tal contacto brusco, haciendo que Draco la observara.

Estaban peligrosamente cerca, sus manos en su cintura parecían ávidas de querer recorrer más de su piel. Maldijo para sus adentros cuando la voz de Pansy volvió a resonar del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Maldición!-gruñó, sabiendo que muy pronto terminaría excitado, si seguía sintiendo el aliento de ella recorrer su garganta.

-Muévete-lo empujó Ginny con suavidad y tomó de su camisa, tirando de él hacia la cama.

A penas y pudo meterse dentro de ella, cerrando la cortina, cuando Pansy irrumpió lentamente en su habitación.

-Draco, necesito hablar contigo-murmuró desde la puerta.

-Ahora no puedo, ¡Vete!

-No, olvídalo. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás cansado?

"No, solo tengo el cuerpo excitante de Ginevra Weasley haciendo presión sobre el mío, mientras intento no violarla"

Evidentemente esa no era una respuesta conveniente para darle a Pansy, y menos en ese momento. Sintió los labios de Ginny acercarse a su oído y su débil voz resonó en sus tímpanos, antes de sonreír. Seguramente era el plan B de ella.

-No te acerques a la cama Pansy, estoy enfermo.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Por qué crees que falté a clase hoy? No me sentía bien. Tengo algún virus _contagioso_ que me raspa la garganta.

-¿Y no fuiste a ver a la enfermera?-preguntó ella, incrédula.

Ginny estaba tentada, y se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse. Draco tuvo que alzar su rostro y besarla para que ella pudiera ahogar sus carcajadas y no hiciera ruido.

-Porque es una enfermera idiota y me dejará allí todo el fin de semana, sin contar que podría contagiar a alguien en mi camino-gruñó jadeando.

Los besos de Ginny se expandían por su cuello con hambre voraz. Pansy había empezado a hablar, pero él no le hacía caso, intentando alejar a la pelirroja de su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que funcione Draco?

Él se quedó estático, dándose cuenta que Pansy había seguido hablando mientras él intentaba resistir a sus besos, algo que no ocurría. Ginny todavía tenía su bata y él la estaba agarrando de la parte superior de los muslos, acariciando sus piernas. Era más que obvio que incluso su cuerpo se resentía al no tenerla cerca.

Ginny se alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y asintió significativamente, para que le respondiera.

-Si, Pansy. Seguramente.

Su mejor amiga siguió hablando pero él no le prestaba atención. Su cuerpo temblaba ante los besos de Ginny, y la adrenalina de que los descubrieran se deslizaba por sus venas quemándolo. El calor que sentía en ese momento era demasiado fuerte y la presión en sus pantalones, cada vez más dolorosa.

-Mira Pansy, me siento mal. ¿Qué acaso no puedes hablarlo con alguien más? ¿Qué tal con Daphne? Necesito descansar, así que hazme el favor de irte de mi habitación.

Pansy pareció ofendida, porque sin dirigirle una sola palabra, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

Ginny comenzó a reír con libertad, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿A ti te parece gracioso?

-Vaya que sí. Ver tu cara haciendo fuerza para no hacer ruido era genial. Ni siquiera le has prestado atención. Que mal amigo eres, Draco-dijo con ofensa fingida.- ¿Piensas intentar echarme de tu habitación nuevamente?

Ginny estiró su cuerpo sobre el de él y comenzó a desabrochar la capa. Una a una, las prendas que habían tocado su cuerpo ese día habían desaparecido y solo quedaba en su lugar la ropa interior.

-¿Qué haré contigo Weasley?-murmuró entre beso y beso.

Las cejas de Ginny se arquearon y sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Oh, no! No pienso darte clases de esto. Creí que tú ya eras casi profesional.

Draco rodó los ojos y atrajo su boca nuevamente. Acariciaba su cuerpo deslizando sus manos ágilmente por entre su bata. Aún no se la había quitado, y aunque se muriera de ganas, no quería apurar las cosas; si lo hacía, ella se iría más rápido.

Ginny lo notó y con cuidado la dejó caer hacia el piso. Draco sintió sus labios temblar y su cuerpo tensarse. Llevaba un conjunto negro de encaje que remarcaba muy bien lo que había que remarcar de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldita sea, Weasley! ¿Cómo has cruzado la Sala Común así?

-Nunca me subestimes Draco, creo que hemos establecido quien maneja la astucia de los dos.

Los labios de él se ensancharon en una mueca maliciosa. Haciendo un mínimo de fuerza, tomó de la cadera de ella y la volteó, quedando arriba de su cuerpo.

-Debo reconocer que tienes el toque.-arqueó una ceja fanfarronamente-Pero nadie me supera, Weasley.

-Lo sé. Si jugaran entre toda tu casa una carrera de cobardía, tampoco podrían superarte.

Draco presionó sobre sus labios con fiereza. Penetró su boca violentamente, deslizando su lengua hacia la de ella.

-Bah-susurró rompiendo el beso abruptamente-Ser valiente no vale nada.

-Tienes razón-murmuró y chasqueó posteriormente su lengua-La valentía esta sobrevaluada, ¿No es cierto? Y pensar que sin ella tu vida sería hoy más amarga.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no estaría en esta cama, contigo. Y tú estarías llorando por los rincones, intentando acostarte con una mujer sin lograrlo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon, avergonzadas. Se separó del todo de su cuerpo, dispuesto a vestirse cuando la vio levantar la varita.

Draco intentó sacarla antes, llevándose una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, cuando notó desagradablemente que no lo llevaba puesto.

-Me encargué de tirar tu varita bien lejos Draco. Esto es realmente estúpido. Estoy cansándome de las amenazas para que hagas las cosas que hasta tú sabes que tienes que hacer.

Hace tiempo ya que tengo que presionarte para que me tomes en serio. No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que estás enamorado. Y quiero respuestas. Ahora las quiero.

-No entiendo por qué crees que te amo.

-Mira Draco, es muy sencillo saberlo. Intentas acostarte con alguien y te sientes culpable, dejas de querer hacerlo. Te sientes orgulloso por más que hiera tu ego esa persona. La buscas aunque no quieras… Es incluso más sencillo. ¿Qué ocurriría si este es el último momento en que me vieras y nunca más volvieras a hacerlo?

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron de dolor. Pensar en no volver a verla era el pensamiento más amargo y agonizante que se le había cruzado por su mente. No volver a ver su cabello pelirrojo ondeando, acariciando sus pecas… era más doloroso de lo que podía soportar.

Ginny bajó la retaguardia, dispuesta a marcharse y Draco comenzó a desesperarse. No se podía ir. Tenía que evitarlo.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así. Realmente debe ser un error y yo estoy luchando contra la marea.

Abrió la cortina, disminuyendo la fuerza de agarre en su varita, hasta que sintió que una mano la tomaba de la muñeca y la otra le robaba la varita.

-¡Quédate!

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-No eres la única que puede amenazar. Quédate o te petrificaré. Tú eliges-murmuró desesperado, acercándola a él.

Ella se tiró sobre la cama a su lado, dándole la espalda. Draco aprovechó eso y se pegó a ella, besándole los hombros. Lentamente resbaló los breteles del corpiño hacia sus brazos, deslizando su boca con ellos. Sintió que Ginny se removía a su lado, temblando, y sonrió complacido.

Luego acarició su espalda, depositando sus labios con cuidado sobre su piel tersa y desabrochando su ropa interior.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Draco?-preguntó ella, con un susurro casi inaudible y jadeante.

-Solo estoy quitándote la ropa para que puedas dormir mejor-explicó con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Tendré que quedarme a dormir?

-Lo siento, estás bajo amenaza. Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga-susurró en su oído sensualmente.

-Ah sí, ¿Y que debo hacer?

-Por ahora, solo quedarte quieta-gruñó.

Acarició y besó su espalda hasta su cuello lentamente. La varita seguía clavada en su espalda débilmente. De todas formas, ambos sabían muy bien que ya ninguno se escaparía.

Deslizó una de sus manos por entre su cintura y su cadera, comenzando a deslizar su ropa interior por entre sus piernas, acariciándolas en el camino. Recorrió sus muslos hacia arriba, deslizando sus manos entre su estómago y hasta sus senos, quitándole definitivamente el corpiño.

Lo cierto era que quería hacerla sentirse bien, porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ni siquiera le había respondido, tan solo la había amenazado y ella se había desplomado contra la cama.

Por eso sus caricias eran lentas y sencillas, no invocaban la pasión que le producía tener su cuerpo desnudo a su lado, incluso a pesar de la excitación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sencillamente no quería ver en sus ojos la tristeza reflejada, y menos que menos, por su culpa.

Por eso siguió deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo, y apretujándose más a ella, esperando hasta que su respiración fuese más calma y se hubiera dormido. Luego vería que podía hacer con aquella potente erección entre sus piernas.

.

Draco tardó en dormirse mucho tiempo, porque cada vez que observaba el cuerpo adormilado de ella en su cama, no podía evitar excitarse. Además hacía mentalmente mucha fuerza para que la pregunta de Ginny no se colara por sus pensamientos y le lastimara profundamente. No quería dejar de verla, sencillamente no podía.

Suspiró antes de cerrar sus párpados e intentar dormir. La abrazó por la cintura moviéndola un poco y atrayéndola hacia él, para pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó antes de volver a despertarse, si es que en algún momento se había quedado dormido.

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a moverse lentamente e intentó abrir los ojos. Seguía en ese estado de sopor anterior al sueño, pero no del todo despierto. Sin embargo su voz entre sueños le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas y su cabello reposaba sobre la almohada algo alborotado. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su pecho se movía rápidamente debido a la respiración jadeante claramente notoria.

-Draco-gimió nuevamente y él cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sonrió pervertidamente al sentir como el cuerpo de Ginny hacía fricción sobre él. Ella estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo y quien le estaba robando el aliento en el mismo era él. Deslizó su mano por su cintura, abrazándola, llegando hasta su intimidad. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver cuán húmeda estaba. Gimió guturalmente al acariciarla y hacer presión con sus dedos.

Recorriendo con precisión, acarició su clítoris con ferocidad, deslizando su otra mano entre sus senos. Ginny gimió ante su contacto. Ya no estaba tan segura de estar soñando al sentir las manos de él. Era demasiado real, ninguno de sus sueños había sido tan placentero.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo hacerlo realmente: sus párpados estaban completamente cerrados y no parecían querer abrirse tampoco. Sus oídos se llenaron cuando escuchó un gemido gutural despegar de la garganta de Draco y sonrió complacida. Su cuerpo desnudo se movía haciendo fricción contra él, contra su erección que claramente podía sentir rozar contra su cuerpo.

Gimió nuevamente, queriendo más. Quería más que fricción. Abrió sus piernas, colocando aquella que no chocaba contra el colchón sobre el cuerpo de Draco. Volvió a gemir sintiendo que los dedos de él acariciaban con más ahínco, incluso con desesperación. Y lo peor era que eso le causaba más placer.

Con mayor lugar para maniobrar entre sus piernas, Draco se colocó más abajo que Ginny y con cuidado empezó a hacerle caricias con su pene, incitándola aún más. Ella gemía desesperada, aferrándose a la almohada como podía con sus manos y uñas.

-Hazlo Draco, hazme tuya-murmuró con su voz adormilada.

No dudó ni un segundo antes de penetrarla con cuidado. No quería lastimarla, pero le sorprendió la facilidad con la que pudo introducirse en ella.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más feroces y desesperadas, mientras Draco acariciaba su cuerpo con ahínco. Una de sus manos se deslizaba por uno de sus senos, masajeándolo y apretándolo, mientras que la otra recorría su vientre y su intimidad. Resbaló sus dedos yendo más hacia abajo, invadiéndola nuevamente, rozando sus labios como podía. Los gemidos de Ginny aumentaron notoriamente y Draco sonrió satisfecho.

Deslizó su roce hacia el clítoris y comenzó a masajear, obteniendo el resultado que quería.

-¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Más!

Aquellas palabras provocaron embestidas más frenéticas y excitantes, que produjeron un fuerte orgasmo que desequilibró a Ginny, y unos segundos después, también a él.

Tomó su mentón y volteándole la cara para hacerlo más accesible, la besó con lentitud, embriagándose de sus labios, presionando suavemente. Aquel roce era jodidamente delicioso, y con su boca ardiendo, la abrazó nuevamente y se quedó dormido unos segundos después que ella.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Cuando Draco despertó, sintió el calor colándose entre sus sábanas y sonrió, todavía sin abrir los ojos. Asimiló todo aquello que había ocurrido la noche anterior: el cuerpo de Ginny entrelazándose contra el suyo, sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada. Se dio vuelta tanteando entre su cama, aclamando con sus manos su cintura y antes de haber abierto los ojos para comprobarlo, supo que ella no estaba.

Se había _ido._

Los abrió dolorosamente, tan solo para comprender la triste realidad, porque el dolor no le dejó asimilarlo. El lugar en donde había yacido su cuerpo en la noche seguía caliente, por lo cual se acercó a él y abrazándose a la almohada inspiró con fuerza su perfume. La funda y las sábanas olían a cerezas.

Eso implicaba que hacía poco se había ido. Corrió casi desesperado y desnudo hasta el baño, abriéndolo. Pero allí tampoco había nadie.

Suspiró rabioso. Aquello era toda su maldita culpa. Le había pedido, casi rogado que se quedase a su lado y ella lo había obedecido, pero no porque en verdad ella pensase hacerlo. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido, de todo lo que le había dicho.

O más bien de lo que _no_ le había dicho.

No podía evitar pensar en cómo él se había imaginado aquella situación en su cabeza. Ella se despertaría bajo la mirada de él y la atraería enredando sus manos en su cintura. Luego la dejaría ir a bañarse no sin antes asegurarse el poder entrar a hurtadillas a la ducha. Y allí, perderse al menos la mitad de la mañana.

Pero aquello no iba a ocurrir, y entre sus pensamientos el dolor de cabeza y el malhumor se extendían por su cuerpo con rapidez.

Todavía seguía sintiendo el dolor de su corazón agrietándose ante lo que ella le había preguntado. ¿Cómo sería no verla más, ni un solo minuto más de su vida?

Dolía hasta la tortura aquella sensación. Mientras se bañaba no pudo evitar pensar en su ausencia y el dolor le llenó los ojos de lágrimas que se encargó de retener. Sabía muy bien que podía convivir con observarla durante algún tiempo a lo lejos, intentando sonreír, con la risa quebrada. Podía sobrevivir pensando en que seguramente ella seguiría tarde o temprano su camino y sería feliz, aunque él posteriormente se sumiera en la oscuridad y llegara a conocer tan solo un gramo de la felicidad.

Pero que no pudiese ver sus ojos brillar una vez más al menos lo congelaba en su sitio, lo lastimaba hasta la agonía.

La soledad le estaba haciendo mal, seguramente era eso. Seguramente la abstinencia estaba haciendo de las suyas y se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de ella, a que lo buscase con ahínco y agilidad, que sería un duro golpe que dejase de ocurrir tan abruptamente. Tenía que ser la costumbre de su cercanía, sino nada tenía verdadero sentido.

Cuando salió del baño Nott y Zabini ya estaban allí. Ninguno dijo nada, tan solo le dirigieron algunas sonrisas cómplices que él no respondió: todavía la idea de no verla más le asfixiaba.

Caminó hasta el Gran Comedor dispuesto a desayunar café para soportar el dolor de cabeza que lo inundaba. No era demasiado temprano porque ya había varios alumnos sentados en sus mesas.

Ese día había excursión a Hogsmeade, pero él no pensaba ir. O al menos no lo haría si ella no estaba entre las carrozas. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y dando un vistazo se dio cuenta que ella no estaba allí. Lo más probable era que estuviese cambiándose o quizás durmiendo.

Su mejor amiga hablaba con un muchacho que siempre andaba con ellas y ambos parecían preocupados. Sin embargo no le dirigieron una sola mirada incluso cuando se marcharon.

Él esperó. Sólo porque necesitaba verla una vez más, para cerciorarse de que ella estaba allí, aunque fuese ridículo. Y esperó. Una hora, dos horas, tres horas. Llegó la hora de comer y él seguía con la mirada fija en la mesa de Gryffindor. Comió casi sin bajar su rostro, aunque Pansy lo miraba raro y Blaise había intentado conversar con él.

Resignado, casi al borde de la locura, salió de su mesa y se dirigió a los jardines. El frío todavía se colaba entre su cuerpo, pero la nieve no había hecho acto de presencia. Los recorrió y no pudo evitar abordar todos los recuerdos que lo invadían. Aquel beso en donde supo que no podría evitar acostarse con ella aunque su mente le gritaba que aquello que él estaba pensando, aquellos impúdicos pensamientos eran una traición a su linaje, a su nombre y a su honor. Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que todo había empezado. No estaba del todo seguro en qué hacer, pero conocía las dos opciones demasiado bien como para ignorarlas.

La primera era intentar olvidarla y sobrevivir de su recuerdo. Hacer su vida más fácil, adinerada y dolorosa. Pero verla a ella feliz.

La segunda era reconocer que la amaba y enfrentar a todos. Eso implicaba ser desheredado no solo del dinero sino del amor paternal. Salvo Blaise, todos en Slytherin lo mirarían con vergüenza y en Gryffindor nadie lo querría. Salvo ella.

Será la comidilla de todos por mucho tiempo y tendría que enfrentarse a sus seis hermanos, lo que posiblemente implicaría una cama de hospital y un dolor físico agudo.

¿Acaso alcanzaba el amor de ella, sus besos y sus sonrisas para soportar todo eso? ¿Valía la pena dejarse llevar por la corriente, atravesar el camino más difícil cuando quizás todo terminaría mal?

La respuesta clara era que no lo valía, pero aquello le producía un dolor agobiante. Pensar en no volver a verla, en tan solo tener unos meses más para tenerla cerca, le quitaba el aire.

Jamás había considerado la otra opción, jamás podría decidir por la opción más difícil. Iba contra su naturaleza aceptarla. Sería negar sus raíces, su forma de ser. Y sin embargo… la idea parecía tan tentadora que dejó de preguntarse si incluso pensar en la segunda opción no sería demasiado atrayente como para no querer despegarse de eso. Porque su miedo de considerar aquello era que no pudiese resistirse a la idea de ser feliz y aunque no fuera conveniente, siguiera con ella.

Golpeó la corteza de un árbol con su puño haciéndose daño.

Quería que ella fuese feliz, y él sabía que cerca de él eso no sucedería. Era demasiado egoísta para amarla, y él sabía que no la merecía.

¿Por qué no era todo más fácil? ¿Por qué había perdido la razón por una Weasley?

- o.O.O.O.o -

Las horas pasaron hasta que anocheció. Draco estaba nervioso. Necesitaba verla aunque fuese una vez más, para comprobar que ella seguía viviendo, seguía existiendo. Sabía que era estúpido pensar en que ella pudiese suicidarse, porque no tenía sentido. Pero la angustia lo carcomía como si él mereciera ese honor.

Sin embargo esa noche no apareció y Draco no pudo dormir casi nada. Cerró tan solo los ojos dos horas porque sus párpados se caían de sueño, pero despertó un tiempo luego, empapado de sudor y con las pupilas llenas de las imágenes de sus pesadillas.

No sabía qué era peor de todo: que la torturase sexualmente en sueños, o que le retorciera el cuerpo de dolor en sus pesadillas; pero de todas formas ella seguía presente.

Bajó a desayunar y antes de sentarse, echó una ojeada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella no aparecía, y él se encontraba cada vez más susceptible. _Necesitaba_ verla sonreír, saber que aquella decisión no iba a lastimarla, o al menos, no la hundiría en la oscuridad, como a él.

Él sabía muy bien que ella era una mujer demasiado valiosa y que ningún hombre podría merecerla, porque brillaba con luz propia e incluso iluminaba a todos a su alrededor.

Esperó hasta la cena y recorrió la biblioteca en su búsqueda, pero no la encontró. A pesar de no haberla visto, se sentía con más vigor que antes: mañana era lunes y ella tendría que concurrir sí o sí a clases.

Sin embargo no pasó. No fue ni a su primera, ni a la segunda clase. Ni siquiera almorzó en el Gran Comedor. Las ojeras que presentaba Draco eran enormes bultos debajo de sus ojos que prácticamente rozaban sus pómulos.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso y a la vez sulfurando. Quería verla, no podía estar como zombie durante toda la semana, buscándola mecánicamente y sintiendo el dolor que sentía al no verla allí.

Intentó con decisión la siguiente clase, pero no la vio entrar y antes de dirigirse a la suya, dio un vistazo dentro del aula y no la vio. Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Saldría quince minutos antes, así podría ver si era que ella pedía salir antes con alguna excusa.

Pero tampoco ocurrió. Se fijó en la gente que salía de aquella aula, y solo pudo observar a Christinne, discutiendo con el mejor amigo de ella.

La esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar con él y apenas ella salió del salón, susurró con un murmullo ahogado de dolor.

-Por favor, dime que está bien.

-Lo siento Malfoy-dijo Chris con una sonrisa triste-Ella lo ha dicho en serio. Está buscando la forma en que no la puedas ver más.

Las lágrimas se agolparon nuevamente en sus ojos y volvió a retenerlas haciendo más fuerza que antes. Cada vez se volvía más duro.

Ella no podría hacer eso, ¿Verdad? Draco maldijo para sus adentros. No quería eso. No quería dejar de verla. No quería dejar de abrazarla y besarla. No quería estar lejos de su cuerpo, de su sonrisa.

-¿No te das cuenta que estás razonando mal las cosas?-murmuró ella en voz baja, para que los demás estudiantes no la escucharan.- Te alejas porque quieres que sea feliz, cuando ella lo único que quiere y lo único que puede hacerla feliz eres tú.

Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared si no quería caer. Ella tenía razón, y no solo la tenía, había pronunciado una verdad tan arrolladora que no sabía que pensar, decir o sentir. Todo era demasiado confuso y un remolino se formó en su interior.

Sin pensarlo, ella lo había desviado indefectiblemente hacia la segunda opción. Había dicho las palabras correctas para que esa fuera la opción más razonable, la más apetente.

-Probablemente ella me matará si te digo esto, pero no puedo verla más de esa forma. Llora por ti, Malfoy.-se mordió el labio- Todos los días a la noche, antes de que Madam Pince cierra, se escabulle con la capa invisible y se queda por muchas horas leyendo. Seguramente a las once de la noche podrás encontrarla.

Draco no se dio cuenta que en seguida Chris se fue, dejándolo solo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto y allí se tiró en su cama. Tenía que buscarla esa noche, hablar con ella. No quería pasar más tiempo sin verla reír, sin observar sus ojos brillando.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué ocurriría si…?

Su mente divagó por entre los resquicios de imaginación que azotaban su mente con imágenes dolorosas, pero alegres. Sería demasiado hermoso tenerla en su cama todos los días de su vida, discutir con ella, ver como se enojaba y se le coloreaban las mejillas, acariciar su piel.

Aquella deliciosa opción cada vez sonaba mejor. ¿Qué importaba que lo desheredaran si él era brillante y esperaba tener un buen futuro? Hablaría con su madre y cuando se la presentase, a ella también le caería bien. Y sus hermanos… bueno, en el momento en que intentaran atacarlo podría sencillamente desaparecer y reaparecer fuera del cuarto, o utilizar hechizos sencillos. No era tan grave, ¿O sí? Además, la perspectiva de que Ginny fuese su doctora y lo cuidara cuando él estuviera adolorido, le confortaba.

Sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _En verdad la amaba_. Y estaba decidido a no dejarla ir. Suspiró por primera vez sintiendo que la tranquilidad y la armonía se hacían partícipes de su cuerpo con una ferocidad aplastante. Se sentía realmente bien. Verdaderamente Blaise había tenido razón.

Sintiéndose renovado, sin la incertidumbre de la indecisión, se levantó de su cama dispuesto a recorrer los pasillos hasta la biblioteca.

Tenía que ir en busca de ella y decírselo.

* * *

Terminó este capítulo, pero espero subir pronto el siguiente, sobre todo porque aquí comienzan las complicaciones. Incluso les dejaré un adelanto.

Se llamará Amores Imposibles.

"-Lo siento Draco-murmuró acariciando su mejilla. Una lágrima se deslizó por entre las pecas, solitaria, y Draco supo que sus palabras no eran por los golpes, sino por otra cosa. Quizás en verdad hubiese sido mejor olvidarla, aunque sabía que ahora ya no tenía opción."

Eso lo acabo de escribir recién, pero permanecerá lo más fiel que pueda mantenerlo.

Saludos y espero sus reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Te Gusta lo que Ves?**

_Notas de autor:_ ¡Por fin! Y como la fecha establecida, cuatro días. Me costó, pero lo logré –se seca una lágrima imaginaria-.

Este sí es el _anteúltimo_ capítulo. Y no habrá epílogo, porque tengo en la nebulosa de mi mente una continuación, ya que el final que elegí es bastante abierto.

Lo único que les aconsejo, antes de juzgar a Ginny, es que lo hagan en el próximo capítulo.

Parecerá raro pero cuando lean el final, lo entenderán todo completo. Les recomiendo una conción que me gusta mucho que se llama Goodbye My Lover de James Blunt, que me inspiró bastante para hacer este capítulo.

_Agradecimientos:_ Le agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews y alentaron para continuar. Les agradezco a **laury Malfoy**, a **Nerweninwonderland**, a

**Ruby**, a **Rose**, a **Jennifer Riddle**, a **AmySighsEvans**, a **SMaris**, a **yo-182**, a **Lynette P. Broderick**, a **xMariana Radcliffex**, a **Gin KiOhikari**, a **clau-22** por los dos reviews, a **Carola**, a **Shaniun**, a **Lady Du**, a **Yuuki Pan** y a Edward's in the air.

De verdad me hace muy feliz recibir reviews de ustedes, porque me animan a continuarlo. Espero que este capítulo satisfaga sus expectativas.

_Importante (leer):_ Como ya vienen los dos últimos capítulos, he pensado hacer algo que llamo "Trabajo en equipo". Me refiero a esto en este sentido: Quiero realmente actualizar bien rápido, por lo que si tengo más presión que antes, creo que será mejor.

Por eso decidí que si me dejan 15 reviews en este capítulo, automáticamente tendré que actualizar a la semana. Si me dejan más, incluso uno solo más, tendré que actualizar a los cuatro días.

¿Por qué hago esto? Para autopresionarme un poquito. Quiero que lean los siguientes dos capítulos más rápidamente y sé que termino sucumbiendo a la presión de los reviews. Elegí 15 para tener yo también un plazo medianamente aceptable. Espero que el plazo que coloqué les sea aceptable.

Esto implica que sigue vigente para el próximo capítulo, que es el último. Quizás lo máximo que pueda tardarme sea un día más, pero es que el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo diseñado mentalmente.

_Disclaimer:_ Creo que no lo pongo hace mucho, ¿No? Bueno, lo pongo ahora. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo le pertenecen a J., la inventora de los mismos.

.

_**Capítulo 12: Amores imposibles**_

Aquel día el dolor había roído sus venas, por el miedo que sentía. Sabía muy bien que se estaba jugando la última carta, y a la vez, intentaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de no verlo ni sonreírle.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo tardaría en corroer el cuerpo de Draco aquella pregunta que se había hecho para comprender si realmente lo amaba.

¿Qué ocurriría si él desapareciera de la faz de la tierra? Pensar en la respuesta la hirió tan profundo, que lo comprendió. Sería diferente a la pérdida de alguno de sus hermanos, pero el dolor, tan terrible como la de alguno de ellos.

Sin embargo Draco era… distinto. No estaba segura incluso si él tomaba como opción la idea de estar enamorado de ella y por eso lo negaba con tanto ahínco.

Sabía que era imposible que él no la viera, porque debía acudir a sus clases en algún momento. Ese día había faltado, pero los siguientes pensaba ir hasta allí con la capa invisible y salir con ella, para que no la viera. Era inevitable que en algún momento se le ocurriera entrar con alguna excusa, para irrumpir a alguno de los profesores y no pudiera evitarlo. Pero esperaba que para ese entonces hubiese tomado una decisión concreta.

Sino, tardaría quizás una vida y media en olvidarlo, pero lo _haría._

Ya era muy de noche en ese momento y al recorrer los pasillos, no había un alma. Quizás ni siquiera necesitaba la capa para hacerse invisible que le había pedido a Harry. Pero quería evitar prefectos.

Dobló en un pasillo para deslizarse hacia la biblioteca una vez más y se quedó muda de asombro cuando lo vio.

Era Draco, y lucía terrible. Parecía más pálido de lo común y sus ojeras estaban moradas y enormes. Encima de todo, parecía nervioso y enojado. Miraba el reloj y daba vuelta en círculos pequeños, mirando para ambos lados.

Ginny dejó de respirar. ¿Cómo sabía que ella iba a estar allí? Buscó entre sus opciones y supo que solo dos personas sabían: Harry y Chris. El primero lo hacía porque necesitaba su capa y la segunda porque le había contado. Dudaba mucho de Harry, es decir, ¿Para qué hablaría con Draco? En caso de que lo quisiera hacer, claro. Solo quedaba Chris, aunque quizás…

¡Iba a matar a esos dos tórtolos cuando los viera! Posiblemente ella se lo hubiese dicho a Blaise, y éste a Draco.

Intentó tranquilizarse, sin hacer el menor ruido. Quizás si lograra no invadir el silencio, podría caminar hacia atrás y salir corriendo sin que él pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Era invisible para él, eso lo tenía a su favor.

Pero no era insonora, y unos pasos después, sin darse cuenta de la forma de su caminar, se tropezó.

Cayó apoyando sus manos para sostenerse, haciendo que Draco volteara a verla, y para rematarla, gruñó un "auch" agudo y sonoro, que le reveló la ubicación exacta de su cuerpo.

-¡Ginny!-gritó corriendo hacia ella.

Sin más remedio, se quitó la capa del cuerpo y se levantó, apuntándole con la varita.

-Aléjate de mí, Draco. O terminarás lastimado.

Pero él no le hizo caso. Siguió acercándose a ella, incluso cuando la varita tembló en sus manos y apretó sus labios, desesperada.

No quería lastimarlo, pero tenía miedo de que se acercase. Dolía mucho pensar en alejarse de él y ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Si él volviera a tocarla, a besarla…

No sabía si tendría la fuerza para alejarse de él nuevamente.

-Sin dudarlo un segundo más, hizo un movimiento con su muñeca, y con la voz estrangulada de desesperación gritó:

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Draco logró esquivar el hechizo, totalmente sorprendido. Estaba a cuatro, cinco metros de ella todavía cuando sacó su varita del pantalón y se dispuso a esperar el siguiente tiro.

Sabía muy bien con quien estaba tratando, y también conocía muy bien su carácter. Ella creía que él estaba allí sin haber tomado una decisión, tan solo porque un poco de angustia le había corroído el corazón. Pero no era cierto, y a menos que pudiera acercarse a ella, no podía probárselo.

Siguió acercándose, intentando calcular y midiendo sus acciones. Tenía que ser precavido, porque sabía muy bien que Ginny estaba esperando a que se acercase lo suficiente como para que él no pudiera esquivar el siguiente hechizo.

-¿Qué esperas Weasley?-gruñó, provocándola.- ¿Tienes miedo de hacer un jodido hechizo?

El semblante de ella cambió. Parecía realmente furiosa. Draco estaba a tan solo dos metros. No podía dejar que se acercara más a su cuerpo, tenía que atacarlo.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-Protego-gritó él haciendo rebotar el hechizo y unos segundos después estiró su varita y gritó:-¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo la alcanzó cerca de la boca, haciéndola volar unos metros y caer sentada, con el labio quebrado.

-¡Maldita sea Ginny!-gruñó corriendo hacia ella con rapidez.

La pelirroja estaba lívida, y con una mueca agria en el rostro. Él la había atacado y ahora se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. Su labio sangraba, partido en dos.

-Déjame verte-murmuró arrodillándose en el piso a muy poca distancia de ella.

-¡Déjame en paz! Solo vete-gruñó ella golpeando la mano de Draco, que en ese momento se levantaba lentamente hacia su rostro. No quería tener contacto físico con él.

-No te hagas la chica dura, déjame verte o te mandaré con Filch por estar merodeando a estas horas y por intentar herir a un prefecto.

Ginny gruñó antes de cruzar sus brazos y desviar su mirada. Draco estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella y faltaba poco para que sus narices se rozaran. Acarició con sus dedos la herida, deslizando las yemas de los mismos por entre sus labios, delineándolos con cuidado. Sin embargo cuando la acarició, sin darse cuenta, tocó la lastimadura, hiriéndola y haciéndole sobresaltar.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó en un murmullo apagado.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron una vez más, y Ginny sintió como sus ojos socavaban en lo profundo de su corazón. Realmente lo amaba. No entendía cómo podía querer a un maldito cretino ególatra, pero lo hacía.

-Sí.

-Déjame que yo te cure-murmuró antes de tomarle del mentón y chocar suavemente sus labios a los de ella.

Y aunque odiara amarlo, realmente no importaba. Al menos, no si su boca seguía apoyada con tal delicadeza sobre la suya.

Los labios de Draco no se movían demasiado, era tan solo un beso inocente. Sin embargo, Ginny no pudo dejar de sentir esa descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo y deslizándose a través de sus venas. Él seguía tan impregnado en su corazón a pesar de haber pasado tres días sin verlo.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Pero Ginny descubrió que no era una arrogante o despectiva, sino que era tierna y a la vez pícara. Una de esas sonrisas que a ambos los hacía cómplices frente al resto del mundo.

Sin embargo no pudo soportar el dolor que sentía en su corazón, como si aún roto, los restos que quedaban de él siguieran doliendo y partiéndose aún más.

-Me duele aquí-murmuró ella, señalándose el corazón con la tristeza impregnada en la voz.

Sin embargo, Draco palideció. Ella supo interiormente que había arruinado todo, y que quizás, solo estaba ilusionándose. El rostro de él estaba desfigurado cuando alcanzó su mano y la tomó entre las suyas.

-Ginny…-exclamó en voz baja, como si quisiera explicarle algo. Pero le interrumpió, sin poder saber si podría soportar sus palabras.

-Basta Draco, basta. Mi corazón no podrá soportarlo-murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible. Sus ojos tenían una mirada cristalina que reflejaba claramente el dolor que él le estaba provocando.

Y se detestó a sí mismo. Quería por sobre todas las cosas hacerla feliz, o eso pretendía, cuando en realidad lo que había estado haciendo era alejarse por miedo. Tenía _miedo_ a terminar más lastimado que antes. Siempre le habían enseñado eso, siempre le habían mostrado que los sentimientos producían debilidad. No en vano su padre solía susurrar que el amor concede a los otros el poder para destruirte. Y él jamás lo había negado, es más, lo había incorporado.

Sin embargo su corazón y sus pensamientos, su vida entera ya le pertenecían a ella. ¿Qué más importaba? No estaba seguro de que pudiera enamorarse aún más de ella, ¿O sí?

No lo creía, o al menos, lo dudaba seriamente. ¿Qué podía haber que fuese peor que pensar en ella todo el tiempo, o sencillamente querer pasar a su lado todo el tiempo del mundo?

Tomó aire y levantó el mentón, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos una vez más.

-Déjame curarte Ginny, déjame hacerlo. He cometido demasiados errores y soy consciente de ello, pero me has hecho cambiar. Me siento una mejor persona cuando pienso en ti y no puedo borrarte de mi mente ni aunque me borren la memoria.

_Te amo_, Ginny.-murmuró, sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima-. Lo he hecho desde hace mucho y lo sabes mejor que yo. Pero el amor muchas veces no basta.

Te amo con mi vida. No hay un día que pueda seguir viviendo sin ti, pero tengo miedo al futuro. Tengo miedo de que puedas dejar de quererme, o de que no sepa llevar bien nuestra relación. Es decir, soy arrogante, orgulloso, posesivo y celoso. Eso no concuerda con un modelo de novio, ¿verdad? Además nuestro alrededor siempre nos condenará. Siempre seremos prejuzgados por nuestros apellidos, por lo que creen que somos.

-Te amo Ginny-prosiguió-y no quiero hacerte más daño. Yo… entenderé si hay cosas que te superan. Hay veces que el amor no basta para ser feliz, y hay veces que sencillamente no vale la pena sacrificar tanto.

Ella sencillamente comenzó a llorar, haciendo que él se pusiera nervioso y la abrazara.

-No llores, por favor. ¿He dicho algo malo? Perdóname, Ginny, perdóname.

-No es eso. Es que reprimí muchas lágrimas y estuve esperando tanto tiempo este momento, que muchas veces pensé que nunca llegaría-murmuró abrazándose más al cuerpo de él. –Yo también te amo Draco, y creo que podremos si lo intentamos. O al menos, yo ya no puedo volver hacia atrás. Ya no sé si podré dejar de amarte algún día.

-Yo tampoco-murmuró acercándose a su boca y besándola con pasión.

Ambos lo deseaban y se necesitaban mutuamente. Tres días, quizás no era mucho, pero había sido el infierno personal de los dos, y sin la presencia del otro, la habían pasado terriblemente mal.

Estaban tan absortos en su mundo, que no supieron como reaccionar ninguno de los dos, incluso varios minutos después del incidente. No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que Draco había despegado su boca de la de ella, cuando sintió un puño estrellarse en su mejilla dolorosamente. Perdió el control, empujando con su cuerpo a Ginny, que también cayó al piso.

-¡Maldito bastardo pervertido!-gruñó Ron tirándose sobre él y golpeándolo más veces. Draco permanecía en shock totalmente, sin caer realmente en la situación que estaba viviendo.-No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermanita, ¿entendiste? ¡Voy a matarte!

Ginny sin embargo tardó solo unos segundos en levantarse y darse cuenta que no llevaba la varita encima, porque Draco la había desarmado tiempo atrás. Tanteó con la vista aquel pasillo, desesperada, y tan solo pudo ver las figuras de Harry y Hermione corriendo por el pasillo y acercándose hacia la pelea. Sabía que no podría contra su hermano porque era mucho más grande que ella y estaba más encolerizado. Pero unos segundos después, Hermione estiró su varita y lo petrificó.

Cuando por fin Ginny pudo acercarse a Draco, se horrorizó ante lo que su hermano había hecho. Tenía el labio partido y un horrible moretón en la cara, muy cercano al ojo. Tenía el brazo izquierdo doblado, pues se había protegido de los golpes con él, haciendo una gran fisura muy cerca de los huesos de la muñeca. Se lo veía malherido y la sangre brotaba a borbotones por la nariz. Con un hechizo sencillo, Hermione paró la hemorragia y convocando la varita de Ginny con un "Accio", lo llevó flotando hacia la enfermería, acompañada de su amiga, mientras Harry se quedaba con Ron.

Los ojos de Ginny estaban cristalizados en ese momento y Hermione prefirió no romper el silencio, aunque se moría de curiosidad de preguntarle.

Draco parecía inconsciente cuando ella le quitó un mechón de su rostro. Acarició su mejilla con dolor y suspiró, angustiada. Todo se le había ido de las manos.

-Ginny-murmuró él.

-Estoy aquí Draco. Llamaré a McGonagall para que castigue a Ron.

-No hace falta. Me caí de las escaleras y ustedes me encontraron, ¿recuerdas?-dijo intentando sonreír en vano y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- o.O.O.O.o -

-¿¡Cómo pudiste Ginny!? Traicionas a tu familia, ¿¡Qué carajo se te cruzó por el cerebro cuando lo hiciste!? ¿¡Que acaso no te das cuenta que es nuestro enemigo, que su familia le fue fiel al señor oscuro!?

Ginny no dijo nada. Tenía la cabeza baja y los labios apretados.

-¿Puedes contestarme, Ginevra? Te estoy hablando.

-¿Puedes calmarte Ron?-gruñó Hermione, acercándose a él.

-¡No! ¡No puedo calmarme! Se estaba besuqueando con Malfoy en el pasillo. ¡Con Malfoy! ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si, lo entiendo. Yo también detesto a Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?-murmuró irónicamente-Pero no creo que debas sulfurarte así, Ginny ya tiene edad suficiente para hacer lo que quiera.

-Ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Ron caminaba de un lado al otro, revolviéndose el cabello de los nervios, mientras Hermione bufaba sonoramente, expresando su enojo.

-¿Puedes intervenir, Harry?-preguntó él exasperado, mirando a su amigo.

-Lo siento hermano, pero ya la embarré demasiado-murmuró con voz muy baja, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

Ginny le miró con los labios fruncidos y la mirada turbada. Había sido él quien le había dicho a Ron después de haberla visto llorando, pero, lejos de lo que él creyó, el reproche nunca llegó.

La boca de ella seguía apretada, como si fuera a estallar en algún momento, pero no lo hizo.

-¿¡Puedes decir algo, por Merlín!?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente, Ron? ¿Felicitaciones? Me estaba besuqueando con Malfoy, ¿Qué ley mágica me prohíbe hacer eso?

-Pero… pero ¡Es Malfoy!

-Me alegra que tengas capacidad de reconocerlo.

-No me contestes así. Quiero que me digas que lo dejarás de ver, ¿entendiste? Que no tendrás ningún tipo de relación amorosa con él. Es nuestro enemigo, Ginny, entiéndelo por favor. O escribiré a mamá y ellos te sacarán del colegio, aunque tenga que mentir.

-De acuerdo. No tendré ningún tipo de relación amorosa con él.-dijo sistemáticamente haciendo que los tres presentes abrieran sus bocas desmedidamente.

-¿De acuerdo y ya está?-preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

-Pero, pero… Tú lo amas Ginny. ¿Qué rayos…?

-Basta Harry. Esto es entre mi hermano y yo, y él está intentando hacer lo mejor para mí. Me voy a mi habitación.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se miraron entre sí, totalmente confusos. Ginny ocultaba algo, no podía tan solo pensar en eso. No al menos cuando parecía en verdad enamorada. Estaban seguros de que ella lucharía por él, e incluso le contestaría y se pelearía con Ron. Éste, por supuesto no tuvo en mente esa idea, cegado por el sentimiento de gloria y satisfacción por haberle "ganado" a ese cretino y haberlo alejado de su pequeña hermanita.

Lo que él nunca supo, fue que Ginny esa misma noche se deslizó hasta la enfermería a verlo, cuando se cercioró de que la mayoría de sus amigos de Slytherin se habían ido ya.

-Me alegro que hayas venido a visitarme preciosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele el brazo un poco y tengo que esperar a que el moretón se vaya. No tengo nada, solo un poco de dolor.

Ginny se calló de pronto, acariciando su rostro y besando con suavidad la parte morada de su piel. Estuvieron en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta que la voz de Ginny traspasó los oídos de él.

-Lo siento Draco-murmuró acariciando su mejilla. Una lágrima se deslizó por entre las pecas, solitaria, y Draco supo que sus palabras no eran por los golpes, sino por otra cosa. Quizás en verdad hubiese sido mejor olvidarla, aunque sabía que ahora ya no tenía opción.

Sin embargo sonrió. Le esperaba unos años de tormento, y quizás unos días infernales, sabiendo que tendría que separarse de ella y a la vez estar tan cerca. Pero sabía, o quiso creer que siempre supo que las cosas iban a terminar de esa forma entre ellos. Solo había estado momentáneamente cegado por la esperanza, y eso le había hecho enamorarse y necesitarla como nunca, creyendo que había un futuro tan fácil de construir que no podría contra el amor que existía entre ellos.

Pero arriesgaban demasiado sin saber si eso era tan solo un enamoramiento de adolescentes, de esos tan profundos y apasionados que te ciegan la cordura y el sentido común.

Ambos, en sus corazones sabían que no era así, pero los problemas que tenían que enfrentar podrían terminar destruyéndolos.

-En cierta forma supe que esto ocurriría. Siempre lo supe, pero tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo, te necesité tan desesperadamente que no pude frenarlo.

-No creo haber ayudado mucho yo tampoco-intentó liberarlo de la culpa, con una sonrisa triste.

-Es cierto, eres condenadamente testaruda y perseverante. Eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Eres la mujer más astuta, valiente y apasionada que conozco. Por eso te amo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr con más fuerza, quemándole la piel. Por más que luego fuera más difícil, necesitaba que él continuase.

-¡Vaya!-prosiguió con sus cavilaciones-Es liberador decirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te amo. Creí que sería lo más duro que diría en mi vida, pero Blaise tenía razón. Cuando lo aceptas, te liberas de esa carga y te hace bien. Te amo-repitió como si estuviera de esa forma comprobando lo que decía.

-Yo también lo hago Draco. Pero no podemos seguir con esto. No ahora al menos. Quizás… quizás si volviésemos a encontrarnos cuando seamos más grandes… podríamos intentarlo, no lo sé…-dijo vagamente, completamente nerviosa.

Dolía demasiado pensar en que todo lo que había construido y alimentado con esperanzas, se venía debajo de repente.

-Me encantaría creer que eso sea posible Ginny-dijo acariciando su mejilla-Pero no creo que termine ocurriendo. Tú tendrás tu vida formada y querrás algo más seguro que un amor adolescente.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo… te esperaré-dijo con el corazón compungido.

-No podrás luchar contra el tiempo. Eres el amor de mi vida, pelirroja, pero yo sé que no soy el tuyo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Porque tú tienes de donde escoger, y llegará alguien que lo haga mejor que yo, que te comprenda en todo y que te ame tanto como yo lo hago. Ahora, concédeme un último deseo.

Ginny se acercó a él, intentando borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos en vano. Parecían dos cataratas fluyendo libremente, porque aunque quisiera, sus ojos se cristalizaban continuamente.

-Lo que quieras.

-Bésame.

Acercó su boca a la de él, y apretando suavemente los labios, lo besó durante unos segundos, antes de separarse.

-Eso no es un beso, Weasley.-y ella se sintió extraña cuando él la llamó por su apellido-¿Qué no sabes besar?-gruñó con voz altanera.

Ginny sonrió ante su provocación y volvió a acercarse, solo que esta vez presionó con fuerza, abriendo su boca para dar paso a su lengua hambrienta y necesitada. Draco gimió suavemente ante el contacto violento y colocó su mano sana detrás de su nuca, para evitar que ella no rompiera el contacto.

El beso fue ávido, doloroso y apasionado. Tal y como un digno beso de despedida, de aquellos que anuncian tormentos en el alma y vacíos en el corazón.

-Siempre estaré para ti, Draco. No lo olvides-murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Deja de llorar, Gin. Me lastimas más de lo que estoy. Y el dolor que siento no se puede curar con un remedio. Quiero que seas feliz, conmigo o sin mí. Tienes una vida llena de felicidad, vívela por los dos.

Ella no pudo ni siquiera contestar. Seguía abrumada por el cambio que había ocasionado en Draco. Él solía ser brusco, ansioso y poco expresivo. Pero ahora le estaba declarando sus miedos y sus ansias, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo en él. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que se hubiera mentalizado que en verdad la amaba, y que ya habiendo perdido una batalla interna contra sus propias estructuras, debía tan solo dejarse llevar.

-No me pidas eso, Draco. No puedo hacerlo. Duele mucho y no sé como menguarlo.

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Pero al menos inténtalo por mí.

Ginny quiso decir que no podría, que sentía que luego de aquello, todo se sumiría en una oscuridad constante a su alrededor. Había sufrido mucho todo, había soportado y accionado de manera exagerada, irreverente y poco cuerda. Pero era inútil. Draco jamás entendería que había dispuesto su vida para cualquier cosa que la sobreviniera, incluso terminar enamorándose de la persona equivocada, o peor, de su más grande Némesis. No por algo ella era Weasley, y él un Malfoy.

-Lo intentaré Draco, pero no creo lograrlo-murmuró con la cara húmeda de tanto llorar.

-Recuerda que te amo Ginny, y que yo también estaré sufriendo por esto. Que sea un adiós no implica que deje de pensar en ti. Dudo poder dejar de hacerlo en esta vida. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó. Lo sabía, pero conocer eso no cambiaba nada. Suspiró antes de darse vuelta y caminar lentamente fuera de la enfermería. Sintió como si tardase una eternidad en cruzar el trecho que la separaba de la cama de Draco, pero unos instantes antes de que su mano alcanzara la perilla de la puerta, la voz de él le hizo estremecerse.

-Ginny. Yo… te esperaré. Quiero que eso también lo sepas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco emocionado, y de pronto supo que aquella frase había sido su salvación. El dolor que recorría su cuerpo, fue lentamente reemplazado por la emoción absurda.

Draco suspiró cuando ella salió de allí. Sabía que le había mentido, porque realmente no estaba tan seguro de ello. Lo había dicho principalmente para calmarla, para sanar su corazón lastimado. Quería que ella fuese feliz, y estaba casi seguro que con él no lo sería.

Aún así, descubrió que por más que había sido una esperanza falsa, su cuerpo también rechazaba el dolor lentamente.

Quizás lo había dicho en serio. Después de todo, siempre la esperaría, siempre estaría allí para ella.

Sencillamente porque _la amaba._

_

* * *

  
_

_¿Qué_ les pareció? Lo único que voy a decir es que dejen reviews, porque con dos palabras, adelanto mucho del próximo capítulo:_ último capítulo._

Es triste, lo sé. Solo consideren que puedo llegar a hacer una continuación. Realmente me ha gustado escribir este fic. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

Saludos y dejen sus opiniones!


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Te Gusta Lo Que Ves?**

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, desgraciadamente… quiero decir, afortunadamente existen los derechos de autor y los posee Rowling.

_Nota:_ Último capítulo. Las notas de autor están abajo.

_**Capítulo 13: Escondite**_

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Draco Malfoy, eres un mentiroso!

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-¿Tú, miembro de una organización contra la caza indiscriminada de animales?-gritó Ginny atrayendo la atención de algunas personas que los rodeaban.

-¡Oye! Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?-murmuró ofendido, arrugando la nariz-La gente es detestable y esos muggles asquerosos-Ginny le reprendió con la mirada-es decir, ellos… se hacen detestar. Los animales no tienen la culpa de nada.

Ginny comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza, haciendo sonrojar a Draco y llamando la atención de los presentes una vez más.

-¡Señorita Weasley! ¡Estamos en una biblioteca! ¡Hágame el favor de hacer silencio!-gruñó Madam Pince mirándola severamente.

-No hacía falta ese escándalo-murmuró él mirándola avergonzado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Creí que te gustaba ser el centro de atención-dijo ella levantando las cejas.

-Sí, pero no por culpa de una pelirroja pecosa y alborotadora.

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos y suspiró, alejando la mirada de él.

-¿Por qué estamos en la biblioteca teniendo un día tan lindo? Podríamos jugar Quidditch, la cancha está vacía.

-Olvídalo Weasley, si tú no tienes tareas que hacer ve a divertirte con tus insignificantes placeres. ¿Por qué no lees algo y dejas de fastidiarme?

-Porque es divertido fastidiarte-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-¿Por qué crees que estaría aquí contigo sino?

Draco rodó los ojos y enfocó su lectura nuevamente en el libro de Pociones que llevaba, haciendo algunas anotaciones en su pergamino, mientras Ginny reparaba en los libros de literatura que había en la biblioteca. Tomó uno y volvió a la mesa, abriéndolo en una página determinada.

-¿Qué piensas leer?

-Orgullo y Prejuicio. A decir verdad, lo he leído ya varias veces, pero quiero aprovechar para solventar una duda que tenía.

Draco se mordió el labio, ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería que él le preguntase. Y el problema principal era que no quería darle el gusto, pero sentía curiosidad.

-¿Qué duda?

-Bueno, he releído esta historia hace bastante tiempo, y me di cuenta que Darcy se parece mucho a ti.

-Es que soy demasiado rico y apuesto-murmuró sin despegar los ojos de su pergamino, con una sonrisa altanera.

Ginny rodó los ojos, acostumbrada.

-¿Cómo leíste Orgullo y Prejuicio?

-Estaba en la biblioteca de una prima de mi madre y tan solo lo tomé y lo leí porque me gustó el título. No es muy bueno, aunque al final de la historia es atrapante.

-Más allá de tus prejuicios con autores muggles, mi duda era como se le había declarado. Al menos, con los agravios y todo, lo hizo-murmuró ella burlonamente.

-Porque era muy estúpido.

-Yo creo que es romántico. Sobre todo en el final, cuando le reitera su proposición marital. Seguramente si hubiera más hombres como éste-dijo cerrando el libro y agitándolo suavemente en su mano-la población mundial aumentaría.

Draco la miró, y con una velocidad sorprendente, marcó con tinta la mano de ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por infravalorarme. Soy demasiado bueno para ti Weasley, acéptalo. Más bien, soy demasiado bueno para cualquiera y además…-Ginny tomó su pluma y lo dibujó a él en la cara.

-Ahora sí te lo buscaste-dijo intentando arrebatarle el objeto en discordia para seguir dibujándola.

Ginny se resistía en silencio y ambos parecían avocarse a una lucha que incluía cosquillas y algunos roces cariñosos.

Unas mesas más alejadas, Hermione se preguntaba como era que Madam Pince no se daba cuenta lo que se estaba llevando a cabo a varios metros de ellos. Volvió a situar su mirada a la tarea que debía entregar y cuando vio a Ron levantarse, tiró de su túnica para que no se moviera.

-Ahora sí va a ver ese cretino… Hermione, suéltame.

-Siéntate Ronald, no están haciendo nada. Solo están luchando por una lapicera, nada que tú no hayas hecho conmigo.

-¡Pero la está tocando descaradamente!-gruñó enojado-¡Míralo! La está abrazando.

-Acéptalo Ron, Ginny y tú hicieron un pacto y ella te prometió que no volvería a tener una relación amorosa con él a cambio de que no le escribieras a tu madre, y ahora no la está teniendo.

El pelirrojo pareció no conformarse con eso, pero tomó asiento en su lugar refunfuñando y sin apartar la vista de ambos. Sabía muy bien que los dos se gustaban, pero estaba seguro de que Malfoy le haría algún daño y para evitárselo a su hermanita le había hecho prometer que no tendría ninguna relación.

Y él estaba seguro de haberse referido a no tener ninguna relación _de ningún tipo_. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía razón y no podía intervenir porque Ginny estaba técnicamente cumpliendo su promesa.

De todas formas no se veían todos los días y cuando lo hacían pasaban un tiempo molestándose entre ellos, o se saludaban cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo. Parecían tan solo sencillos compañeros de colegio.

Había sido muy chocante ver a Draco paseando por los pasillos con Ginny o tirándose bolas de nieve al final del invierno, durante las últimas nevadas. Pero, más allá de lo que pensaba Ron, sus ideas o presentimientos no se cumplieron.

Él siempre creyó que Ginny le replicaría por haberla obligado a no estar relacionada amorosamente y solo para frustrarlo pasaría demasiado tiempo con él, pero no era así. Draco no se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor o había dejado de insultar a Harry o a Hermione cuando ella no estaba, ni Ginny se había hecho amiga de Pansy Parkinson, aunque Ron pensara que, con horror, eso pudiese ocurrir.

Muchas veces pasaban tiempo con Christinne y Blaise Zabini, los cuatro juntos. Realmente no estaba seguro de qué era lo que hacía su hermana, pero algo raro se traía entre manos como para contentarse con lo que su hermano mayor le decía.

- o.O.O.O.o -

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿Qué acaso decidieron hacer un grupo para traicionar a su casa o algo así? ¿Tendré que ver mañana a Nott emparejada con la Lunática Lovegood?-gritó Pansy en medio del pasillo.

-No molestes Pansy, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿¡Que qué tiene de malo!? ¿Te estás oyendo Blaise? Están saliendo con Gryffindors. ¿Necesitas una aclaración o un mapa para guiarte?

-Primero que todo eso no te importa, segundo, yo no salgo con nadie. No creerás que practicaré la monogamia a mi tan corta edad, ¿Verdad?

-Pero te ves mucho con esa comadreja roñosa y pobretona.

Draco apretó sus dientes, pero unos segundos después relajó su postura.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno, es ridículo.

-Está cansado de escuchar tantas ridiculeces Parkinson. Tan solo eligió mejores compañías.

Los tres muchachos se voltearon y observaron a Ginny Weasley mirándola con burla. A su lado, Christinne estaba intentando contener la carcajada, al igual que Draco y Blaise.

-Creo que aquí está la respuesta-dijo él con una sonrisa altanera-Vámonos. Creo que debemos dejar sola a Pansy para que piense y razone lo que le has dicho, Weasley.

-Me parece bien Malfoy.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada mientras se marchaba, dejando a Pansy sola y frustrada en el pasillo.

Desde que unos días después Draco había salido de la enfermería, parecía tan cambiado que incluso podría haber pasado por alguien más en su cuerpo. Seguía siendo engreído, ególatra y superficial, pero le era imposible levantar la vista todas las mañanas y ver como Ginny Weasley lo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada. Inconscientemente se buscaban y hacían todo cuanto estaba a su alcance para encontrarse. Incluso al principio era algo incómodo que la gente les dirigiera miradas de sorpresa e incredulidad cuando los veían hablar sin insultarse. Draco intentaba alejarse de ella, pero parecía ejercer un magnetismo tan salvaje e insoportable que era imposible escapar de ella, de su sensual caminar y de su cabello de fuego deslizándose por su espalda.

Chris y Blaise iban atrás de ellos y en el momento en que llegaron hasta la división entre las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía y el pasillo que se dirigía a las aulas del sexto piso, Blaise preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Entonces han decidido quedar solo como amigos?

Ambos asintieron.

-Es lo mejor sinceramente y ambos sabemos que tener una relación amorosa no nos va a beneficiar más de lo que nos perjudica. Tendremos demasiadas trabas y además tenemos muchas diferencias entre nosotros.

-Sobre todo porque ella es torpe, gruñona, desvergonzada, alborotadora, inmadura y poco inteligente…

-Y él es testarudo, convenenciero, autoritario, altanero, poco inteligente… ¡Oh, mira! Tenemos en común algo al menos.

Blaise y Chris soltaron una carcajada suave y se miraron.

-Sigo pensando que ustedes podrían hacerlo, sobre todo porque se los ve enamorados-dijo él abrazando a su novia.

Tanto Draco como Ginny desviaron la vista y se sonrojaron. Ella suspiró y miró a su mejor amiga.

-Es cierto, hacen tan linda pareja. Son polos tan opuestos…

-Lo sé pero ya lo intentamos y no funcionó. Creo que es mejor así para nosotros, ¿No lo crees?

Draco asintió en silencio ante las palabras de la pelirroja, con su mirada perdida en la pared del pasillo.

-En fin, nosotros tenemos un festejo íntimo, así que si nos disculpan, tengo preparada una sorpresa para mi chica favorita, ¿Vamos mi amor?-dijo con una sonrisa galante, tendiéndole una mano para que ella la tomara.

Blaise y Chris se alejaron caminando lentamente por el pasillo, y Draco y Ginny se quedaron apoyados en la pared, mirándolos como desaparecían por la distancia. Se hizo un profundo silencio, hasta que la voz del rubio se hizo oír, ronca.

-Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de los mejores amigos-dijo ensanchando en sus labios una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Qué?

Draco le extendió una mano y ella la tomó, sintiendo como él tiraba de ella y pegaba su cuerpo al suyo.

-Que son tan ingenuos y se creen todo, que es muy fácil mentirles, ¿No lo crees?

Sus labios se chocaron con una fiereza infinita, mientras la lengua de él invadía su boca con violencia.

Ginny se separó y comenzó a reírse.

-A veces eres tan elocuente-murmuró sonriendo.

-Lo sé. Soy demasiado inteligente. Quizás si me besaras, posiblemente un poco de mi inteligencia te contagie. Y podemos practicar otro tipo de conexiones si eso no funciona, ¿no te parece?-dijo alzando las cejas provocativamente.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió, insinuante. Pero unos segundos después, frunció su nariz haciendo una mueca de indecisión.

-No creo que haga falta pensarlo tanto-deslizó su boca hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ginny gimió, intentando separarse del cuerpo que la aprisionaba contra la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé Draco, ¿Crees que esto está bien, que es la decisión correcta?

-Ya lo hablamos y no me cansaré de repetirlo-dijo besando delicadamente sus labios-Creo que fuiste muy astuta en eso, sobre todo porque creí que lo enfrentarías y todo eso.

-Lo sé-sonrió ella-Estuve a punto, pero realmente no estaba segura de si era lo mejor para nosotros. Y tampoco estaba segura en ese momento de que quisieras estar verdaderamente conmigo. Preferí no arriesgarme, además siento que me burlo a sus espaldas y sé que mi hermano lo sospecha.

-Weasley, a veces me sorprendes.

-A mí tú nunca, siempre que parece que dirás algo diferente o lindo, lo arruinas con algún comentario egocéntrico.

-Es que soy demasiado perfecto como para hablar de otra cosa-dijo mirándola de manera arrogante.

-Y mi teoría se comprueba.

Ambos rieron y Ginny acercó nuevamente su boca para desgarrarla con ferocidad, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-¿Entonces tendremos una relación así?

-Sí. Esperaremos hasta que tú termines Hogwarts y a haber comenzado una vida por nosotros mismos. Si podemos lograrlo, entonces nuestros padres no nos condicionarán para estar juntos. Y si por alguna razón…-Draco tragó saliva, la idea de no sentir su boca tan cercana a la suya seguía doliéndole-bueno, no seguimos más juntos, tendremos a nuestras familias, que no se habrán enterado de nada y podremos seguir nuestras vidas como ya estaban planeadas. Solo hay que escondernos bien de quien podría enterarse.

-No le diremos a nadie, ¿verdad?

-No, será nuestro pequeño secretito. Ahora… creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado, ¿no te parece?-preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Ginny se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

-No tienes cura.

-No quiero tenerla si eres mi enfermedad-dijo acercando rápidamente su boca a la de ella. Sus labios se movían ansiosos y exigentes y sus manos delineaban su cuerpo con ferocidad, arrinconándola contra la pared.

-¿Vamos?-dijo ella señalando con su cabeza el aula vacía a unos pocos metros de ellos.

-Primero las damas-murmuró él inclinándose pomposamente para dejarla pasar, abriendo la puerta.

Ginny hizo que iba a pasar y cuando estaba en el marco de la entrada, se dio vuelta y tomando de la corbata tiró de ella para acercar el cuerpo de él hacia el suyo.

Ambos estaban más que seguros de que jamás se cansarían de _ello_.

**- o.O- FIN -O.o -**

**

* * *

**

_Agradecimientos:_ Es indispensable para mí agradecer principalmente a quienes estuvieron conmigo fielmente desde el principio y me dejaron comentarios, tanto buenos como constructivos para la continuación de la historia. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que gastaron un poco de su tiempo en dejarme un review para hacerme feliz y darme inspiración o corregirme errores.

Por este capítulo agradezco a: _Miss Arkady_, a _Vansly-6_, a _Lynette P. Broderick_, a _carola_, a _principesca_, a _laury Malfoy_, a _SMaris_, a _Edward's in the air_, a _Gin-K_, a _Light_, a _AmySighsEvans_ a _Alhana Starbreeze_, a _Nimphetamina_, a _Marcela_ y a _Caro Potter_ por sus reviews.

_Notas del autor:_ Aquí termina esta historia y es realmente triste que haya finalizado, pero bueno. He pensado hacer una continuación dado que el final es abierto y da para más, ya tengo una idea volando por mi cabeza.

Pero esto no será tan pronto (calcúlenle un mes si la idea es aceptada por el público), porque ahora muy pronto tengo los parciales y me voy a dedicar a rehacer y publicar mi otra historia: "_Prohibida_", que la modifiqué bastante ya.

Espero que la historia y sobre todo el final les haya gustado, yo lo disfruté mucho aunque haya habido veces que tardé mucho en actualizar. Respecto del lemmon, bueno, no lo utilicé en este capítulo precisamente porque quise demostrar como la ausencia de lo sexual es a causa de un primer enamoramiento. ¡No me golpeen! Al menos terminaron juntos.

Opinen que les parece la idea de hacer una continuación, porque creo que la principal problemática de estas historias tiene que ver con tener una inventiva creíble sobre como se conocen. Luego de ese paso es más fácil y me gustaría aprovechar tener ya esa base planteada.

.

Una última cosa que creo. He visto que esta historia está en las Favoritas de 53 personas, lo cual, pediré que intenten dejar un review aunque nunca lo hayan hecho, para decirme que les pareció la historia en su conjunto, porque ahora el proyecto ya está terminado y cambia la visión cuando las cosas están completas.

¡Vamos! No es tan difícil y no cuesta mucho tiempo.

.

Espero nuevamente que la historia les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones.

¡Saludos! ¡Realmente disfruté escribiendo esto!


End file.
